


Lively Sailor Boy

by BeaBee_7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Minor Glynda Goodwitch/James Ironwood, Minor Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Public Nudity, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vanilla, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaBee_7/pseuds/BeaBee_7
Summary: The tales of mermaids luring men and sinking ships into the sea was one that Qrow Branwen had heard since he was a child. However, years as a Captain of his own merchant ship, the Harbinger, made him incredulous of such superstitious lore even when his crew was not.Then, all that changed in a single night after he won a mirror and a mermaid pulled him into the sea.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Comments: 43
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and additional tags will be added as chapters are published.

The fog rolled over the gentle waves of the sea. A ship was docked some kilometers away, bright lanterns dotting it against the black of the sky. Qrow Branwen, the owner of the merchant ship, the Harbinger, sat at one end of the small rowboat hearing Jaune Arc and Oscar Pine's grunts of effort as they rowed towards the main ship.  
  
"You sure you two don't need help?" Qrow asked, flipping the delicate, gold and gem-encrusted hand mirror he won at a game of poker in his hand.  
  
"We-we're fine," Oscar panted, heaving his oars forward, "Right, Jaune?"  
  
"Y-yeah, we got this," Jaune replied, "M-maybe."  
  
Qrow scoffed a laugh and tucked the hand mirror into his breast pocket. He took in the sea, the scent filling his body and the taste lingering on his tongue. His time sailing the sea was about to come to an end. His business was big enough that he can appoint captains to all of his ships now. However, he had a fondness for Harbinger. It was his first ship and the reason why his business became successful. All of his adventures on the sea, however, cannot stop time from passing him. He was in his mid-thirties and after years of adventures, he looked forward to sitting back and reaping what he sowed from the sea.  
  
He currently has a house being built in Vale that would be close to the coastline. While not in Patch where he would have liked since that was where his nieces and brother-in-law lived, it was still only a two-day voyage by ship. He needed to be in the city for his business, but perhaps he could retire to Patch once he was older.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Jaune suddenly said.  
  
"Hear what?" Oscar asked.  
  
Jaune looked around and hissed, "That! Don't tell me you don't hear that."  
  
"The waves?"  
  
Qrow perked an eyebrow and strained to catch whatever Jaune heard. It was above the rocking of the water and the breeze of the ocean. A soft melody of hums and heavenly voices. At first, he furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion, remembering the old tales and lore he had been told since he was a young boy about divine singing out on the sea. Sailors and fishermen warned him over the years and even more so when he first bought Harbinger about mermaids, or sea nymphs as they were commonly called from the little fishing village he was from, and their power of making even the strongest man weak with their voices.  
  
"W-what's that?" Oscar pointed to the west of them, and they saw a large fin lap at the surface of the water, bigger than a normal fish.  
  
"It's singing," Jaune stated, "do you hear it? It's...it's really pretty."  
  
"What are you doing?!" Oscar grabbed Jaune by the arm when he tried to swing his leg over the side.  
  
Qrow wanted to lie and say he heard nothing and felt nothing, but his eyelids were growing heavier while his mind tried to float up into the salted air. Years on the sea and Qrow never once experienced something like this, but he wasn't the kind to take unmeasured risks, and he heard enough to know that they should leave. Qrow cursed and turned to Jaune and Oscar, taking the oars he shouted at them, "Cover your ears!"  
  
Jaune and Oscar did as they were told and watched as Qrow rowed them faster than the both of them combined. Their movements nosier, the wind working for them as they sped towards the Harbinger. The singing was getting louder and Qrow slowed down, sweat falling down his temple as he resisted the temptation to look over the boat and into the dark waters.  
  
"Jaune!" Qrow shouted but it was too late. The melody got to Jaune, his hands by his sides as he looked into the sea, entranced. The boat jerked to a stop and the oars pulled from Qrow's hands. Cursing, he pulled a pistol out and shook his head to Oscar who uncovered his ears. Qrow looked around for the sea nymphs he heard so much about but never saw in person before.  
  
Tales said they were beautiful maidens with long fins instead of legs, luring men into the seas to be their husbands. Others said they were sea witches covered in scales and algae, and lured humans to their deaths with their voice. Both tales, however, agreed on one thing. Those caught in the webs of hums and songs of a mermaid never returned to land.  
  
"Captain Branwen!" Oscar shouted and pointed behind Qrow.  
  
With a string of swears, Qrow whipped around with his gun pointed and met with the gaze of a young woman. Long white hair slicked back against her head, a row of braids crowning her, large eyes stared back up at him, a color of blue that was deep and hypnotizing and commanding. She appeared to have no clothing and looked unashamed as her chest almost rose completely above the water. She was beautiful, he thought, refined and elegant. However, he kept his pistol trained on her.  
  
"Is that a mermaid?" Jaune spoke, his words slightly dazed.  
  
"Can you speak?" Oscar asked excitedly.  
  
"Keep away," Qrow barked at them, "Sea nymphs are nothing but demons of the sea."  
  
"How can you say that?" Jaune asked in shock, "Demons are ugly creatures but she-"  
  
"Is one under that visage of hers," Qrow interrupted.  
  
As they argued, Qrow's eyes did not move from the mermaid. Then, she spoke, "Seems your weapon is not the only thing that needs to be polished, but your manners, too, Captain Branwen."  
  
"H-How'd you know the Captain's name?" Oscar asked.  
  
"You just said it, boy," the mermaid said, swimming closer to the boat to rest her arms on the edge.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Qrow asked her, the pistol still pointed at her, and she gently pushed it to the side. Qrow watched, transfixed as she reached to rest her hand on his chest, over his beating heart.  
  
"What you have hidden here," she said, slipping her hand under his coat, over his linen shirt, "is what I desire."  
  
There was singing, but it wasn't from her. Qrow could not move his gaze from hers despite Oscar tugging on his arm. On the other side of the boat was another mermaid, red hair and green eyes, unique and striking, and her voice was sweet like syrup. Her fingers trailed on Jaune's hand, and she swam away from the boat, from him. Jaune, having the urge to go after her, jumped.  
  
"Jaune!" Oscar tried to reach for him but fell over, too.  
  
Qrow budged his head to look over but the white-haired mermaid was cupping his cheek now. He was leaning over the boat, gripping the edge as their foreheads touched, their lips a breath away. Then, she was singing to him.  
  
 _Journey to the sea, my lively sailor boy_  
 _A head full of dreams, eyes alight with stars_  
 _Upon a springtime morning, my lively sailor boy_  
 _He spoke to me in whispers, promising love and joy_  
  
 _Aloft in storms and gales, my lively sailor boy_  
 _I firmly pray for the day, he returns home to me_  
  
The following verses lost to the pressing of their lips. Qrow dropped his weapon, and buried his hand into her hair, feeling as if lightning struck him as he met her kiss roughly. He felt her fingers lingering on his cheek as the kiss deepened, pride had filled him at a small moan escaping her, and he slowly followed her into the sea. For a long moment, everything was white and blissful. He was overcome by her spell that everything was a daze.  
  
With a gasp, he opened his eyes and stood upon the sandy shores of Argus, the port he left just last night. The sun was hot. He was certain the bridge of his nose and the apples of his cheeks were sunburned. His clothes were dried, and he still had everything on his persona but his pistol. Looking around, he called out to Oscar and Jaune as he patted his pockets.  
  
His small bag of money was still in his pants pocket. His spyglass in his right coat pocket. The mirror he won last night was in his breast pocket. Or should have been. Checking once more, he realized the only thing taken from him was that mirror. Confused and curious as to why it was gone, he decided to mull about that later once he found his two crew members. He ambled his way back into town, along the way he found Oscar at the inn they stayed in last night just as confused as he was with what happened.  
  
They looked for Jaune for the following two hours and found him at the docks, looking longingly out to sea. He wouldn't talk for a while and walked behind them in a stupor. By the time Ren, another crew member from the ship, rowed to shore to look for them, it was suppertime.  
  
Qrow sat in the corner, nursing a drink in the musky tavern waiting for his crew members to finish eating. The tavern smelled heavy of dried alcohol and sweat. It was nosy, too, with patrons yelling and a fight happening here and there amidst the laughter. Subconsciously he rubbed a finger over his lips. The mermaid's kiss lingered too heavily on his mind as he tried to revise his plans for his latest shipment that was now going to be a day late.  
  
"This is where you are hiding, my lively sailor boy."  
  
Recognizing the voice, Qrow jolted up from his seat just as a figure sat down across from him. He stared at the figure wearing a rich royal blue cloak made of fine fabric. His heart thundered as he reached over and pulled the hood back, revealing the mermaid from earlier. The same white hair and blue eyes. The woman calmly fixed her hood over her head, the color did wonders to her eyes.  
  
"How are you here?"  
  
"I walked, of course."  
  
He looked at her in suspicion, "wasn't aware sea nymphs can walk on land."  
  
"A missing tidbit from all the stories you humans like to tell each other."  
  
"So, you are admitting you're a sea nymph."  
  
"Sit."  
  
His lips twitched, "Or maybe you're more of an ice queen."  
  
"Sit," she commanded again but with a scowl this time.  
  
Qrow glanced around the room and did. He observed her, noting the lack of tension and mendacious from her. She wasn't here to harm him, and he doubted that she had a weapon hidden under her cloak; all he saw was a sliver of a crème dress between the gap. "Don't tell me you're here for another kiss."  
  
"No," she answered, "but I imagine a scoundrel like yourself would be delighted if I gave you another."  
  
He smirked, and he leaned forward, "then what is it that you're here for? Forewarning, though, I won't give you a second chance to kill me."  
  
"If I wanted, you dead you would be," the mermaid said, glancing at his drink and frowning at the strong scent that came from it.  
  
Qrow noticed and swiftly waved a barmaid over, "Cup of water and a bowl of stew for the lady."  
  
"Not necessary," the mermaid said.  
  
Qrow reached into his pocket and gave the barmaid a lien. "Water and two bowls of stew."  
  
The barmaid looked between both of them and gave a quick nod, running away before another word could be said. "How savage of you," the mermaid glared.  
  
Qrow snorted, "most would've thanked me for my hospitality."  
  
"I am stunned that anyone would think you are hospitable. Truly. Buying me a meal when I did not ask for one," she scoffed.  
  
"Look. I already ordered it and only plan to eat one bowl. So you can either eat the damn stew or leave it sitting for the next chum."  
  
"Boorish man."  
  
"Call me what you want, but I got you to moan during our kiss," he smirked and soon laughed when she kicked his chair. He was positive another insult was on the tip of her tongue when the barmaid came back and set two bowls on the table and a glass of water.  
  
"Anything else?" The barmaid asked.  
  
"Leave," the mermaid bit out so sternly that the barmaid almost tripped as she ran back into the kitchen.  
  
"And you call me a savage," Qrow said, amused even more by the mermaid and pulled the bowl of soup to him. "Eat," he pushed the second bowl to her. "Want me to add salt to your water?"  
  
The mermaid rolled her eyes, "What I want is information on how you acquired this."  
  
Qrow watched her reach into her cloak and take out the mirror he won the other day. "That's stealing," he said.  
  
"You gave it to me."  
  
"Don't remember," he put his hand out and wiggled his fingers, asking for it back.  
  
"You asked for a second kiss, and I asked for this mirror in exchange."  
  
"And you honored it?"  
  
"I have the mirror do I not?"  
  
"Perhaps I need a reminder," Qrow stared at her mouth, his finger twitched to bury into her hair again, wondering how it would feel now that it was dry.  
  
"No," she said sharply and stood up. "Where did you acquire this?"  
  
Qrow frowned, but he was still in good humor, "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"If you do not, I will sink your merchant ship into the sea."  
  
The lure from her eyes was pulling at him, but her threat still made him scowl so he stood up as well, "Are you threatening me?"  
  
"I am, my lively sailor boy." She felt a pang of annoyance when she had to crane her head up to meet his gaze, but it was soothed when he jerked back, steeling himself in case she began to sing. She asked again, "Where did you acquire this?"  
  
Qrow glanced at the mirror, entirely curious now as to why she wanted to know more about it. "Tell me why you need to know, and I will tell you who I got it from."  
  
"The design is lovely. I would like to purchase a similar one for my sister."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Stop being stubborn and simply tell me where you acquired the mirror."  
  
He was leaning towards her again, their foreheads less than a few inches apart. Temptation drew him in even more. "Gift me with another kiss, and I'm sure my lips will loosen enough."  
  
Her gaze narrowed, not hiding her displeasure with him, "You are useless to me."  
  
She turned to leave, pulling the hood down even farther over her head. Qrow felt slightly bad; if anything he was more curious about her and why she wanted information on an old ornate mirror he won. He decided he would search for her after he finished his meal and try to see if he can pry more information from her before revealing any himself. He wanted to let her worry and fume for a bit. While she was very lovely, there was something about her glare that simply amused and pleased him.  
  
So he watched her go and glanced at his stew for a moment to stir the contents of it when he heard Jaune's sharp gasp. The mermaid was at the door, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk played on her lips, and she was guiding Oscar out the door. Did she just steal him? Then, he remembered all the lore around sea nymphs. They were young maidens and sang their victim into a trance. Their cries and ire caused storms at sea to be vicious and unpredictable. They also have a taste for humans.  
  
"Damn it!" Qrow shot up and ran towards the door with Jaune and Ren trailing behind him. But once they reached the cobbled streets, it was empty of any sea nymph draped in blue and Oscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea...are you starting ANOTHER fic while having three WiP?? 
> 
> Yes. Yes. I am. Though, I plan for this fic to be, maybe 6/7 chapters, only. A short ficlet. Thanks for reading and thank you in advance for any kudos and comments!! c:
> 
> @ momo015 Hope you enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar looked around the kitchen he was in, twiddling his thumbs as a red-haired woman stood to his right. She was cooking something in a cauldron, stirring its content as she added some seasoning and leaves from a jar in the cabinet next to her head. He was still in a daze but didn't feel he was in danger. He was sitting at a small dining table with a plate of bread, cheese, and ham placed in front of him. A cup suddenly appeared on the table, and he followed the hand up to the mermaid from last night.

"Oh...thank you, Miss Winter," he took the cup and drank. The pomegranate juice was tart, but its sweetness curled in his cheeks. He smiled.

"Good?" She asked.

"Yes," he glanced at her, thinking she was lovely despite her aloof expression. He took another drink from his cup.

"I apologize for this...unnecessary circumstance."

"It's okay," Oscar said, "Um, but when can I go back?"

"Soon. We just need to know who your Captain won this mirror from." She placed the hand mirror on the table.

"But I don't remember his name. Why not ask the Captain?" Oscar reached for the mirror and gazed upon himself.

"I did."

"And?"

"He was being difficult."

Oscar smiled and gave the mirror back to her, "he usually is, but he is kind."

"Doubtful," she grabbed a napkin and passed it to him.

"It's ready," the red-haired woman turned around, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and placed a bowl of clear, steaming liquid in front of Oscar. "Here you go, dear."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nikos," Winter said, taking the napkin she passed to Oscar and cleaned his mouth for him.

"Do I look like someone you know?" Oscar asked.

Winter perked an eyebrow and pulled away. "No," she said. "You simply remind me of my younger brother."

"Is he my age?"

"He is."

"And a mermaid, too?"

"No. He is human."

"Oh?" Oscar tilted his head, confused and about to ask if she could elaborate more when Mrs. Nikos pushed the bowl closer to him. "What is this?"

"A potion," Mrs. Nikos said and sat across from Winter, right next to Oscar to observe him.

"Will it kill me?"

"Of course not!"

"After I eat this...are you two going to kill me and eat me, then?"

Winter huffed a soft laugh, hiding it behind a hand, and shook her head. "No, and you are not eating that."

"Really," Mrs. Nikos rolled her eyes and smiled, "humans never cease to amaze me with their imagination."

"Am I drinking it?" Oscar asked, looking for a spoon.

"No. Look into the water and inhale the aroma," Mrs. Nikos explained.

"And afterward, I will take you back to your Captain," Winter said.

Oscar looked between the two women and then back to the bowl of water. "I have a question. Before you take me back to my Captain, may I see your tail?" Oscar looked at Winter with wide eyes.

Winter studied him for a moment, not seeing anything malicious, and gave a small nod, "I will. Now, if you please."

Oscar straightened in his chair and leaned over. He inhaled the scent of lavender from the surface of the water, unsure of the other smells he was taking in. He sat up and when he went to look at Winter, his irises turned white.

"It worked."

"Of course it did," Mrs. Nikos said, taking the bowl away from him.

"Oscar, can you hear me?" Winter asked.

"Yes," Oscar said in a low voice.

"What is your full name?"

"Oscar Pine."

"What day is it today?"

"Tuesday."

"Who is your Captain?"

"Captain Qrow Branwen."

"What are the colors of Mrs. Nikos' eyes?"

"Green."

"What is her given name?"

"I don't know."

"What is my given name?"

"Winter."

"Family name?"

"I don't know."

Winter nodded, pleased that the potion was working. She reached for a small notebook in her pocket and accepted the pen and ink Miss Nikos gave to her, "Now Oscar, tell me about last night. Your Captain played a game of cards, correct?"

"Yes."

"Who was he playing against?"

"Tyrian."

"Was he alone?"

"No, there was one man with him. Hazel."

"How did they look like?"

"Tyrian slouches, I don't know if he's tall. Middle-aged, long oval-shaped face and pale. He has bags under his eyes. Long hair in a braid. Hazel is tall. Brown-skinned. Brown hair and eyes. Squared face. Large. Hairy arms. He has a beard."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"No."

Winter sighed, but she pushed on, "Did they mention where they came from?"

"Vale."

"Are they travelers from Vale?"

"Hazel lives... in Vale," Oscar said carefully, his pale eyes darken just slightly.

"The potion is wearing off," Mrs. Nikos crossed her arms, "Pick your last question well."

Winter nodded, "Did they mention anything about a man named, Watts?"

"Arthur Watts, from the house of Holmes," Oscar said and blinked, inhaling sharply as he looked around confused. "What happened?"

"You were under a trance, so I can get the full detail of last night's game," Winter said, closing her notebook shut.

"D-did you get what you need?"

"I did. Thank you, so kindly, for that," Winter stood up and draped her cape over her shoulders, "Shall we?"

Oscar slipped out of the chair and grabbed his own coat. He watched as Mrs. Nikos gave Winter a small package wrapped in a handkerchief, saying it was for her daughter. Leaving the kitchen, trails of sage following them, Oscar stayed close to Winter as she led him back into town.

"Before I leave you to your Captain, we may go to the shore, and I will show you my tail fin," Winter said, "As promised."

"Thank you," Oscar perked up at that, fascinated with the lore, but he can't help but wonder why she needed information regarding the mirror. "Miss Winter?"

"Yes."

"Why do you need to know who owned the mirror prior?"

"I need to speak to them, that is all."

"Ah, I see." He trailed behind her silently, his mind wandering when she spoke.

"Mr. Pine."

"Y-you can call me, Oscar," he stuttered.

"Oscar, then. Can you tell me how long it may take to sail from here to Vale?"

"Um, I believe it will take a little under two months," he answered honestly. "Do you need to go to Vale?"

"I do."

"Does it have to do with the mirror you took from the Captain?" He asked and she did not answer. He peeked up at her, matching her footsteps as they went down the gravel road. "Are you in trouble?"

She smirked, amused by his concern. "Perhaps."

"Oh," he pressed his lips together, "To go to Vale, how long does it take by, well, swimming?"

"How long does it take to sail from Argus to Mantle?"

"Two weeks."

"That is a four-week trip for my kind," Winter stated, "seems I need to sail to Vale, then."

"We're sailing to Vale!"

"Oh?"

"Yes! We are going to set off tonight! Well, maybe tomorrow morning since it is late? But the Captain doesn't like running late, so maybe tonight?"

Winter lifted an eyebrow. "You think he would grant me safe passage on his ship?"

"I would bel-"

Oscar was suddenly pulled towards Winter, back against her hip, and a knife pressed against his neck. He gulped, confused, but saw at the other end of the road was Captain Branwen, Jaune, and Ren with their weapons all pointed at Winter.

"I see you did not heed my advice regarding manners," Winter met Qrow's glare undisturbed.

"Return Oscar to us!" Jaune shouted, his voice cracked just slightly at the end.

"What do you think I am doing?" Winter calmly removed the knife from Oscar's neck but kept a good grip on his shoulder. "I am here to return your boy-child."

"Oscar?" Qrow glanced away from Winter to Oscar, "you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"She did nothing to you?"

"No."

"Then why did you take him," Qrow glared at her again.

"You would not give me what I wanted."

"And Oscar could?"

"Mr. Pine here was a witness to your game last night, thus has memories of it. I simply asked what he recalled. Now, do you not think it is time to lower your weapons?"

Qrow looked between Winter's impassive expression and Oscar's curious one. There was no tension in the air, no suspicious tickling the back of his neck. So, he stuffed his gun in his holster and nodded to Jaune and Ren to do the same. "If you practiced some patience, I would've told you everything."

"Perhaps, but I found Mr. Pine's company more agreeable than yours," Winter smiled and patted Oscar's shoulder. "You are free to go."

"Wait!" Oscar caught Winter's arm and turned to his Captain, "Miss Winter needs safe passage to Vale! And...well, I offered her a place on our ship."

Qrow frowned, "What spell have you put Oscar under?"

"None," Winter answered. "And worry not, I decline his offer. As kind as it was, I much prefer having you be stabbed than hearing you talk. Good evening." She turned to walk away again but Oscar tugged her back.

"Then, how will you go to Vale?" Oscar asked. "You said swimming will take months!"

"None of your concern," Winter took Oscar's hand off of her and turned him towards Qrow. "Now go before I do decide to eat you."

"Why do you need to go to Vale?" Qrow suddenly asked, watching her carefully with keen interest.

"Personal matters."

"Regarding?”

"None that concerns you."

"Except for the mirror you stole from me."

"You traded it away."

"Unfortunately, I don't remember what I traded it for unless you would like to remind me," he smirked, amused by her embarrassed glare. "I'll take you to Vale."

"I decline," Winter adjusted her hood and went to leave once again but stopped at Qrow's taunting reply.

"Okay. But once you're in Vale, do you know where Tyrian resides?" His smirk widened as she coolly turned her head towards him. "I even know where his buddy, Hazel, sleeps at night, too, and even their boss, Arthur Watts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿
> 
> It's been a while! I hope you all enjoy this addition!
> 
> @ momo015 Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too. 
> 
> @ Haley It is! I can't help but write more AUs about Qrowin. My heart loves them so much. ;A;
> 
> @ NOOOO Love the username and thank you! Haha Hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> @ NinaVale I hope to answer your questions and theories by the next chapter, or maybe the chapter afterward? But I am glad you enjoyed it and thank you for sharing that music video with me! Also, I like my mermaid AUs to be a little gothic, too. hehe
> 
> @ Nayanno Thank you for reading and, um, let's see. The mirror is special. Maybe a spoiler so I will hold off on that one. Ice Queen isn't a huge fan of tavern food because she's snooty. haha
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter:
> 
> Winter wondered how humans could stand a thunderstorm while sailing. The sea was violent. The rain was cold and sharp. The wind was loud and deafening. The lightening frightening as it cracked and lit up the sky. She pulled her blanket closer around her shoulders and tried to rest despite the vicious rocking for the ship. 
> 
> “Man overboard!” A shout barely ripped though the crashing of waves.
> 
> The yell, repeated thrice, was hardly heard echoing through the hall but the footsteps pounding against the floor were clear enough for Winter to rise from her cot.


	3. Chapter 3

The two rowboats were ready, stocked with  new supplies for them and their  guest , but as Ren and  Jaune got in one  boat that  was when they  noticed their missing group members. Qrow looked around the dock, his frown deepened when he didn't catch sight of Oscar or the Ice Queen.   
  
“What if she a-ate him?” Jaune stuttered, looking nervously at Ren. "I mean that’s completely possible? Right? "   
  
“Or maybe they forgot something?” Ren offered instead, calm as he set the last sack of potatoes into the rowboat.   
  
“But they’re man-eating!”   
  
“Oscar has a good judge of character and if she wanted to eat him, or any of us, she would’ve done so already,” Qrow said. “Now, wait here. I think I know where they’re at. ”   
  
Qrow remembered Oscar asking Winter of a  promise she made so  Qrow suspected they might  be at a grotto nearby where the  water was still shallow at this  time of  day . It was one of Oscar's favorite places to hunt for seashells in Argus. The rocks were polished and the water clear enough to see the sandy bottom. Oscar swore Qrow and Jaune into secrecy regarding the location of the grotto, but Qrow was positive it was a well-known spot for the locals. Walking quickly as to not lose any more  time ,  Qrow followed the  shoreline until  he reached jagged  black rocks and climbed over a protruding slab to where the  grotto rested in the  nook of a cliff side, and, as  he suspected ,  Oscar and Winter  were at .   
  
Sitting at the edge with his knees pulled into his chest, Oscar looked fascinated into the water as a pale blue fin lapped at the water surface. Qrow followed the trail of gleaming scales to Winter. She pulled her dress high on her thighs, completely indecent if she had human legs, and seemed to be unaffected by the cold water. Winter noticed his steps first and the soft expression she had hardened to ice. His amused scoff caught Oscar’s attention.   
  
“Captain?!”   
  
“We’ve been waiting for you two for ten minutes now,” Qrow said, his eyes trained on Winter.   
  
“Sorry! And sorry to you, too, Miss Winter! ”   
  
She shook her head, “it is alright. ”   
  
“Go help Ren and Jaune,” Qrow told Oscar, gesturing behind him.   
  
“Yes, Captain!” Oscar stood up and patted his bottom before offering his hand to Winter.   
  
“I got the Ice Queen," Qrow interjected.   
  
“Yes, Captain.” Oscar scampered out, tripping on his feet but caught himself before falling flat on his face. He stuttered an embarrassed apology and ran towards the dock.   
  
Qrow wagged his eyebrows at her, “Cold in there? I can warm you up. ”   
  
“What warms me is the thought of never seeing you again after this,” Winter said. She rose her fin out of the water and gave it a shake. Almost like standing under a waterfall, the scales seemed to wash off and her legs appeared underneath. Long and shapely, Qrow took in her bare legs unashamedly as he got closer to her. He followed the slopes up to the juncture between her thighs that were barely hidden by the fabric of her slip and dress.   
  
“We still haven’t talked about payment,” he said, his hand held out to her.   
  
“Of course,” Winter agreed. After all, nothing was free in this life, and she hated owing anyone anything. She glanced at his hand held out to her and ignored it as she stood up, her dressing falling down into place. “What would you like as payment?”   
  
Qrow slipped his hands into his pants pocket and shrugged his shoulders, “ What can you offer? ”   
  
“I have gold.”   
  
“Don’t need gold. Have plenty of it already. ”   
  
“Sea gems,” Winter frowned, standing at her full height and noticing the weakness in her knees that commonly occurred when she reverted to her human legs.   
  
“Interesting but don’t need them either,” he said, steadying her when she took a step towards him and her knees gave out.   
  
She narrowed her eyes at his smirk, upset with the unwelcome fluttering that settled in her lungs at his touch, the electricity that puckered her skin. She tried to ignore the distance between their faces, the urge to lessen the space between them. “If you do not want monetary payment then what would you like?”   
  
“The reason why you’re looking for Watts.”   
  
“That is none of your concern.”   
  
“Not saying it is. Just want to know why you’re looking for him. ”   
  
She rolled her eyes, “How many days will I have to suffer in your presence? ”   
  
“About 65 days give or take,” he lifted an eyebrow, curious as to where she was leading this.   
  
“A kiss,” Winter said, “per day I am on the ship.”   
  
He smirked, lips pulling back and the corner of his eyes crinkled in amusement, “What makes you think I'd accept that. ”   
  
“You have accepted a kiss from me as payment before, so it is reasonable to assume you would accept this offer, too. Additionally, you have not stop staring at my lips since we started speaking. ”   
  
“To be fair, I’ve been staring at other places, too.”   
  
“ Scoundrel ,” she  frowned ,  crossing her  arms impatiently, "Do we  have a  deal ?   
  
“You’re sure that’s how you want to pay me?” Qrow liked the prospect of having her kiss him every day but didn’t want it to be forced or a chore for her.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Qrow nodded, grabbing her cloak that was folded neatly on a small outcrop. “Then I’ll accept it on one condition.”   
  
“Which is?”   
  
“You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you,” he grinned, “Be honest.”   
  
Her cheeks reddened in embarrassed anger, but she held her head high and told him, “ I would not offer it if I was opposed to it. ”   
  
“Alright then, looks like we have a deal.”   
  
Winter grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed a kiss to his cheek, not where he was hoping her lips would land. “It appears we do,” she said and stepped around him.   
  
He chuckled dryly and followed her out of the grotto, trailing behind the gleaming silver thread on the hem of her dress. He threw her cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head, laughing loudly when she smacked his shoulder. Walking together back to the  docks ,  Qrow noticed  Oscar was in the  boat he planned to  use for him and Winter, the supplies  Oscar added would  make it impossible for her to  join them. Qrow was about to boot Oscar to the other boat when Winter asked if she could join Jaune and Ren in their slightly large rowboat.   
  
Despite his glare at the two teens, Ren agreed, and Jaune made room for her. She threw a glance at him, entirely passive except for the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Oscar asked Qrow if he was ready, and with a pointed look at Winter, Qrow stomped into the smaller rowboat with Oscar. Oscar lit the lamp between them, giving them some light, and untied the rowboat from the docks as Jaune did the same. Grabbing the oars, Qrow heaved them forward and led them towards the Harbinger.   
  
As he moved them along, the sea tranquil, he glanced back to where Winter was with Jaune and Ren. “What did you two talk about?” Qrow asked Oscar.   
  
“Me and Miss Winter?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Well, not much. She just answered some of my questions. ”   
  
“Such as?” Qrow prompted and was met by the excited expression Oscar made. Good. He wasn’t in the mood to pry answers out of the young boy.   
  
“She needs ocean water to get her fins!” Oscar blushed when his voice echoed but continued in a more moderate tone. “ She also told me  mermaids can  only reproduce with  human men and that males born from  mermaids are  only human , and I  learned that because  Miss Winter said she has a  brother .”   
  
Qrow perked an eyebrow at that, “anything else? ”   
  
“I was able to meet a red hair mermaid named Ms. Nikos and her daughter, Pyrrha. Miss Winter needed to deliver a package to her. She was the one that kissed Jaune. She's really nice. ”   
  
“When did you meet her?”   
  
“Some moments before you arrived.”   
  
Qrow nodded, “ Did she tell you why she wanted to go to Vale? ”   
  
Oscar shook his head, “she wouldn’t answer when I asked. ”   
  
Qrow exhaled sharply, “that makes two of us then. Anything else? ”   
  
“Mostly mermaid stuff like she doesn’t live in the sea. She can’t breathe underwater but can hold her breath for a long time like whales and dolphins. There are only a few of them left because they’re dying out, and they’re being hunted and killed. She asked that I didn't tellpeopleshe’s a mermaid and is probablyasking the same of Ren and Jaune. Oh! And they don’t eat people. I asked. ”   
  
“They're being hunted?”   
  
“Yeah. A lot of people think they’re myths from sailors, but there are a few that know they’re not and, well... you know,” Oscar finished weakly.   
  
“Yeah, I know,” Qrow thought of the taverns he entered that claimed to have a genuine mermaid tail mounted on their walls. He thought of Leo Lionheart, a fisherman he knew in Mistral, that claimed the piece of bone on his keys was that of a genuine mermaid. Now, Qrow thought of Winter, of her fin mounted on a wall and her bones decorating a ring of keys. His expression turned to disgust, and he focused on the bright light on his ship. Once they were close, he called for ropes and a ladder to be thrown down. After tying the ropes onto the rowboat, Qrow waited for Oscar to climb up onto the ship before he followed, too. The rowboat was pulled up and the supplies were taken out. A few moments later, Jaune hopped over the railing with Ren close behind.   
  
Nora, another crew member, squealed in happiness and tackled Ren to the ground. “What did you get me?!” She shouted.   
  
Qrow walked over to the railing, waiting for Winter to climb over, and smirked when their heads almost collided. Her eyes reminded him of the inked blue of dawn. “Last chance to turn around,” he told her.   
  
“Silence and help me up, grackle,” Winter frowned, not used to the unsteady nature of the flimsy ladder and was gripping it tightly.   
  
“Why did the Captain buy a chest of dresses?” Nora asked after the second rowboat was pulled up. “Are we going to have a dress-up party? Can we break the dishes afterward?! ”   
  
“No,” Ren answered.   
  
“But-“   
  
“The dresses are for our guest."   
  
“Guest?” Nora wilted.   
  
“Listen up!” Qrow shouted, catching everyone’s attention. Winter stood by his side, poised even when the sway of the boat made a knot in her stomach. “We’re going to have a guest for our trip to Vale.”   
  
“The Captain brought a woman?” Oobleck, the green hair first mate of the ship asked out loud, “whatever for? ”   
  
“Well,” Port, a short and stout man with a thick white mustache, stepped forward smartly, “the Captain is still in his prime and maybe lonely at night. What better way to pass the time than with a-“   
  
“Shut it, Port,” Qrow interrupted him. “Everyone. This is Winter. ”   
  
“Well, she can’t be just Winter,” Port huffed.   
  
“Winter Schnee,” Winter stated, “Please to make your acquaintance.” She took a step away from Qrow, creating a respectable distance between the two of them.   
  
However, before anyone else could ask any more questions or make additional comments, Qrow told them to organize the supplies and get ready to set sail. “Jaune. Take the Ice Queen’s chest to the empty stateroom. Oobleck. Get ready to set sail. Oscar. Bring our dinner to my quarters once it’s ready. ”   
  
"As in yours and Miss Winter's?" Oscar asked.   
  
"Yeah, mine and Winter's," Qrow waved off the rest of his crew and led Winter down into the living quarters of the ship.   
  
“That was a quick and impolite introduction,” she reprimanded.   
  
“If we stayed longer, we’ll be caught in a cycle of unnecessary questions. Some I’m thinking you want to avoid. ”

~o~o~o~o~

Entering the third  week of their  voyage , Winter  awoke late in the  morning with the  red blanket she was under still neatly folded at its  edge , its wool  heavy, and  scratched the exposed skin of her  legs . She frowned at the rocking of the ship and missed the simpler pace of walking on land and swimming under calm waters. But the smell of the sea was welcoming. Turning to her side, she reached for the hand mirror tucked away in her bedside table that started her journey.   
  
Broken in half at the hinges, the mirror didn’t gleam as it did two years ago. She traced the raised pattern edges and smoothed the hair of her eyebrows after she had caught a glimpse of them in her reflection. When  she took the  mirror from  Qrow ,  she thought Mrs.  Nikos would be  able to decipher the  spell and trace  it to Watts, a  tradesman from Mantle, but the  magic was  too soft and complicated in its lyrical strands of  words . It was easier to simply ask Qrow where he got it.   
  
Her days were routine now. She slept in late, atebreakfast— often lukewarm — in Qrow’s room before trying to fill her afternoon with one of the many books Oscar has stored under his bed, writing in her journal, or playing a game of poker with the crew. She would always have lunch with Qrow a little past midday during which he would try her patience. She fantasied about strangling him at least once a day. Climbing up to the crow’s nest, she would watch the sunset into the horizon and sit there until the chill of the ocean air got to her. She would bathe before eating dinner with Qrow and then go to bed.   
  
It was utterly dull, and she missed the days of swimming in the sea freely and working for the Atlas State Knights under Colonel Ironwood. But, returning to that normalcy had to wait until she got the second half of the mirror. Until then, this was the new routine.   
  
Winter placed the mirror back in its place and rose from the bed, stretching the kinks out from her back. Going to the water basin across the  room ,  she washed her  face and  freshened up ,  grabbing one of the mint leaves in the  small jar on the  table and  biting it to  wake up . She changed into a proper dress,  tightening the  lace of her corset securely before  she strolled into Qrow ’s  room that was adjoined to hers, not surprised he  was at his  desk working  already .   
  
He glanced up at her. His own plate on the dining table clean from today’s breakfast except for a few crumbs. The mug in his hand still had coffee steaming from inside. He was grinning, his face tilted up as she walked over to him. This has become routine, too, by the end of the fifth day on his ship. The first few days she teased him by kissing his cheek or forehead, she even kissed his shoulder once. But then he caught her chin and tapped his lips, and the temptation was too great for her. Just like then,  she leaned down, his  hand already cupping her  cheek , and  kissed him. While chastely, the kiss seemed to fill her with warmth and yearning. His thumb caressed her cheek and his stubble rubbed against her supple skin, and it was fulfilling in one moment and then unsatisfying in another.   
  
“Mornin’, ” he said after she had pulled away.   
  
“Good morning,” she greeted back dispassionately and went to sit at her place at the dining table.   
  
“Slept well?”   
  
“I did.”   
  
Setting his  pen down, he  watched her  place her  napkin on her  lap and  begin to  fill her  plate with  cheese ,  fruit , and  bread . “Aren’t you going to ask me how I slept?”   
  
“Why would I?”   
  
“Because it’s polite.”   
  
She frowned, throwing him a look, knowing what he was going to say, “How did you sleep? ”   
  
“Cold and alone.”   
  
“I am sure you can request someone to add hot coals to your bed for warmth.”   
  
“True, but I’ll still be alone.”   
  
“Would you like me to request a fish for you to cuddle?”   
  
“I’d prefer a mermaid.”   
  
Winter halted and willed herself not to blush, biting the corner of her inner lips in frustration for walking into that remark. “Shame, then, there is not one close by willing to  accompany you,” she  glared at him.   
  
“Really? I think I can  find at least one,” his  expression was  smug , clearly amused, but any other comment  he had he held back for her  sake or his as her  fingers itched to  throw the saltshaker at him. Halfway through her meal, he spoke up, “I need your eyes on these accounts when you’re done. ”   
  
“Of course,” she responded. Double-checking his work, too,became part of their routine alongside helping him draft letters to business correspondents and review financial accounts. While he was good at running his business, Qrow wasn’t a serious or stern man with his work; he was lenient to the point it made her anxious. It was why she started to help him when she saw some of his accounting was off. She was detailed orientated, quick to catch mistakes and errors unlike him.   
  
By late afternoon, after having lunch with  Qrow , Winter  noticed the  rolling waves of gray clouds heading their  way and within ten  minutes the  blue of the  sky was taken over by them. Winter wondered how sailors could stand a thunderstorm while sailing. The sea was violent. The rain was cold and sharp. The wind was loud and deafening. The lightning was frightening as it cracked and lit up the sky. She pulled her blanket closer around her shoulder and tried to rest despite the vicious rocking of the ship.   
  
“Man overboard!”   
  
The yell, repeated thrice, was barely heard echoing through the hall but the footsteps pounding against the floor were clear enough for Winter to rise from her cot. Throwing a  shawl over her  shoulders and  slipping into her  shoes ,  she quickly made her  way up to the  deck ,  having to  use the  walls to steady her as  she heard the muffled shouts of  Qrow ’s  crew . Water seeped into her soles and once outside, rain pierced her body like cold arrows.   
  
“Who is it?!” Qrow roared, grabbing onto the rope tied around his waist.   
  
“We don’t know!” Jaune yelled back, slipping onto his knees.   
  
“Where’s cute boy Oscar!?” Nora yelled, looking around in the curtain of water for the youngest crew member.   
  
“He’s in the kitchen!” Port shouted back, tying down the last sail.   
  
“Shine the light!” Qrow’s voice boomed and a light made by fire reflected off a mirror shined into the water, barely a whisper lost between the layers of rain.   
  
“There!” Oobleck pointed into the sea, “they’re too far away! ”   
  
“A  rowboa- “  Jaune ’s  voice died out when Winter passed by him, dressed in  white with her hair plaster down her  neck and back,  she was a ghost gliding across the  floor ,  intermingling with the  living . They all watched transfixed as she was made her way to the railing in the pause of calm seas. Qrow was the first to react when she removed her slip from her body and stepped onto the railing.   
  
“Winter!” His body ignited into a sprint, causing the rest to snap free from their own stupor and move to grab her, but she jumped over. They couldn’t  even hear her  hit the  water over the regenerated cry of the  storm or  see the  white of her  hair now gone in the  abyss of the  black sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with another update. Yay. This chapter was originally was suppose to be shorter, but then I wrote and wrote, and then had to cut it up into two. :p
> 
> I also want to thank Lit for the fanart she made for this fic. ;A; https://litleelit.tumblr.com/post/611555279374548992/fan-art-lively-sailor-boy-fic-i-rly-like  
> she is so sweet and I die. I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3
> 
> @ SeaDove So sorry you have to wait so long for my updates! ;__; I'm hoping to get hit really hard by the inspiration bus like I was a year ago. I hope you liked this chapter. And it's Mrs. Nikos' daughter, Pyrrha, not Winter's. Sorry for the confusion. Thank you for returning and reading!
> 
> @ Mimi It's not! I'm just slow. :'c sorry. I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading! <3
> 
> @ NinaVale I hope this answered some questions! Hehe I'm trying to get better at telling lore through characters and not narrative, so I hope things are a bit more clearer - but of course, there's still more coming up such as why Winter needs the mirror. owo
> 
> Sneak Peek for the next chapter - which will also may contain smut :3c :
> 
> The storm, while didn’t profoundly damage the ship, still caused their mainsails to tear heavily down the middle. Furthermore, water seeped into three barrels of food, which produced mold and he couldn’t afford a sick crew. Knowing his luck, it was simply better to be safe than sorry. 
> 
> Qrow sighed and agreed, “We’re making port!” 
> 
> Oobleck nodded and corrected their direction, aiming west to dock in Mistral. Qrow glanced over the rest of the crew, they were tidying up the mess the storm left. Confident they got things under control, Qrow went back to his room where he left Winter just an hour in his bed, curled under layers of blankets and dressed in his nightshirt.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm did not relent with its horrid winds and sharp rain, but under the sea, it was calm. The seawater on her  feet from when  she walked out on  deck allowed the  skin and  bones of her  legs to morph into a long fin, just as  she jumped over the railing. Diving headfirst, she could not feel the cold as her body warmed and regulated its temperature. Despite being in unknown waters she felt at home with the current and the dark abyss of the sea. She heard erratic splashing, the heavy swishing of limbs forcing a body to stay afloat, and she swam towards it.   
  
She wondered who was the idiot that fell overboard and was surprised to see Ren. He was not the type to fall into these kinds of situations. He was struggling to stay up as another wave crashed into him, and he was forced under. Catching his wrist, she swam them to the surface.   
  
“M-Miss Winter,”  he spoke once  he got a deep breath of  air , his teeth chattering, “ th-thank you.”   
  
The water must be freezing as his lips were turning a pale blue. Even with the obvious distress, his body was going through, she was impressed with his determination to at least stay afloat. She swam them towards the lumbering ship. The lights were beacons for her as she fought against the powerful waves. The closer she got the clearer the muffled yells and shouts became. A feeble light beamed on them from above once she was close enough to touch the ship.   
  
A silhouette was pointing to the right. She looked over to see a ladder made of rope drumming against the side of the ship. She swam over and directed Ren to grab the rope and climb up, but he was too weak and struggled to grasp the ladder. A series of thumps caught her attention, and she looked up to see Qrow using another rope around his waist to jump down the side of the ship. Passing Ren over to him, she grasped the ladder and watched him and other crew members pull him and Ren over the railing.   
  
Once they were over the railing, Winter grabbed the ladder with both hands and morphed back to her human legs. The moment she did the cold water penetrated her, shocking her mind as her grip slipped, and she was submerged back into the sea. She was able to catch the ladder before being forced away by the waves and pulled herself above the water. The cold stabbed her until she felt numb, her teeth chattering and body tightening to prevent her body heat from leaving her. With great effort, she placed her foot on the rope, resolute to climb up when a warm hand gripped her arm. She looked up to Qrow who was pulling her up with one hand as the other gripped the rope securing him to the ship.   
  
“Come on,” he grunted and leaned down to encircle his arm around her waist. “Pull us up!” He yelled to his crew above.   
  
Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as they were quickly and unsteadily pulled up. Qrow planted his foot on the railing and climbed over, pulling Winter close to his body as he shouted orders at everyone. Briefly, Winter wondered where Ren was before the cold tugged on her and her eyes became too heavy to keep open.   
  
Why were human bodies so weak?

~o~o~o~o~

The storm while didn’t profoundly damage the ship, still caused their mainsails to tear heavily down the middle. Furthermore, water seeped into four barrels of food causing it to become inedible. Observing this and knowing his luck, it was simply better to be safe than sorry.   
  
Qrow sighed and agreed with Oobleck, “We’re making port. ”   
  
Oobleck nodded and corrected their direction, aiming west to dock in Mistral. Qrow glanced over the rest of the crew; they were tidying up the mess the storm left. He glanced at Ren who was seated next to Nora and was slowly eating some hot soup. He awoke hours ago with Nora curled by his side to keep him warm. Besides fatigue, it seemed he was going to make a full recovery.   
  
Confident they got things under control Qrow went back to check on Winter. He left her just an hour ago in his bed. She was curled under layers of blankets and dressed in his nightshirt. After bringing her on board, he immediately took her to his quarters. She was unconscious. Limp in his arms. He patted her dry and wrapped a towel around her long hair before slipping in bed with her. The shock of her cold body spurred him to tug her closer, pressing his unclothed body against hers all last night to quell the shivers that racked her.   
  
It was only this morning when he went to check on the rest of the crew that he dressed her in one of his nightshirts. She slept longer than Ren and that worried him, but her heart was still beating strong and her complexion returned to its original coloring. He asked Oscar to  bring a  bowl of hot soup to his  room for her, so  he wasn’t surprised  seeing the  young boy in his  quarters talking pleasantly with an  alert Winter.   
  
“Captain!” Oscar stood up from the chair he stationed next to Winter.   
  
“Did she eat?”   
  
“I did,” Winter interjected swiftly, preferring to answer herself.   
  
Despite her frown, Qrow was comforted at seeing her awake. He grinned widely as he went to her side and checked her temperature with the back of his hand. “Good. How are you feeling? ”   
  
“Well enough,” she pushed his hand away, thanking Oscar as he collected her dishes and left them alone. “ Oscar tells me that no one suspects I am a mermaid. Can you confirm that? ”   
  
“It was too dark, and the rain was too heavy to see anything when you jumped overboard. So, your secret is still safe. ”   
  
She nodded, “ Oscar also informs me Ren is doing well. ”   
  
“He is. Nora hasn’t left his side. ”   
  
“I am relieved to hear that.”   
  
Qrow sat in the chair Oscar left. “Not that I’m ungrateful for you saving Ren but why did you?”   
  
“It is simply because I could,” she answered. “My body can regulate and adapt to the ocean's temperatures.”   
  
“Then what happened when you tried getting up the ladder?”   
  
Her  ears turned red, and she  looked away from him, “ I needed legs to climb up, but  I failed to  realize how the  temperature of the  water would  affect me so quickly. My human body was simply put into shock due to it. ”   
  
“Are you normally this reckless?”   
  
“Reckless? Far from it and even if I was, I do not see how that is of your concerns. ”   
  
“ It is because  you ’ re on my  ship ,  making me in  charge of your  well-being and  getting you from  point A to  point B,” he smirked and leaned back in the  chair .  “ I also like the look of you in my bed and hope it'll be a reoccurring thing. ”   
  
She threw one of the small decorative pillows on the bed at him, pleased when it hit him squarely on the face. “Do not get use to it.”   
  
Qrow scoffed,  throwing the  pillow back at her, “I’m  fine with your  bed , too. ”   
  
“Truly, y ou have no morals, do you? ”   
  
“I have a few, “ his hand swept over her jaw and curled over the back of her head. He was frightened he would never see or touch her again after she jumped over the ship railing.   
  
“What an expression,” she said, eyes shutting when his forehead pressed against hers. “Were you that concern?”   
  
He  answered her with his  lips on hers,  delighted that her  body was warm under his  palm , and her  lips tart and sweet from the pomegranate juice she  drank moments before. “I was,” he said.

~o~o~o~o~   


“Stretch your legs but remember we’re set to sail an hour before sunset,” Qrow told his crew as they made dock at Mistral. He looked over to Winter who was walking down the dock slowly and held back a laugh at the sight of her dress. Pink doesn’t seem to suit her. “You sure you’re alright, Ice Queen?”   
  
“I am, and if you ask me once more I will push you into the ocean.”   
  
“But you’ll come and save me, right?”   
  
“No,” she said after a moment.   
  
He chuckled and walked down the rest of the dock with her. Puffing his chest just slightly when she placed her hand on his elbow. “Stay on the main streets, okay?”   
  
“I am not a child.”   
  
“I know, but humor me,” he said, grinning at the roll of her eyes. “I’m going to be talking to some business associates at the Swan near City Hall. Come get me if you need anything or if anyone starts bothering you. ”   
  
She held back her retort of being able to handle herself and instead gave a curt nod, “Understood. ”   
  
The  agreement regarding the  payment of one kiss per  day for  safe passage on his  ship seemed to be forgotten by  Qrow after the  storm hit them two  days ago. He reached for her and kissed her cheek and then her lips quite boldly in the busy intersection of the street before heading off. Winter felt her ears warmed but keep her expression passive before turning and walking along the stalls lining the street. She passed by Oscar and Jaune who were looking at trinkets.   
  
“What’s this one?” Jaune asked.   
  
“Oh, that?” The man at the stall leaned forward with a grin. “That’s a sea ring, brings tranquility and peace of mind to the wearer.”   
  
“Oh,” Jaune peered at the other items. “ And this one? ”   
  
“This bracelet is enchanted to help find your soulmate.”   
  
“Soulmate?” Jaune’s eyes widened.   
  
“Yes, and if your soulmate happens to be a mermaid you’ll meet them in a fortnight during the next full moon.”   
  
“I’ll take it!” Jaune slapped a few liens on the table and grabbed the bracelet.   
  
The seller laughed and collected the liens, “thank you for your business, young man. And you? ” The seller looked at Oscar, “anything fancies your eyes?”   
  
“Well,” Oscar gazed over the jewelry with a frown. “ I would like to buy a ‘thank you’ gift. ”   
  
“A woman?”   
  
Oscar blushed, “um, well, yes. ”   
  
“How about a necklace?” The seller offered, “ this offers luck for the wearer. ”   
  
“She’s going to need it if she falls for the Captain,” Jaune snickered.   
  
“Or this,” the seller presented a pair of earrings. “ It enhances beauty. ”   
  
Oscar hummed and shook his head; “all of these are for people, right?”   
  
“What?” Jaune snorted,  “you want something for a mermaid?”   
  
“Mermaid?” The seller’s eyes gleamed in interest.   
  
“L-like the bracelet!” Jaune fumbled and grinned awkwardly. “Not for a mermaid-mermaid, but something mermaid themed since it's so popular... you know? ”   
  
“I see,” the seller smiled slowly. “Then, how about this? A hairpin. ” The seller plucked a thin hairpin from a cup and showed it to them. “ Made in Northern Vale. Gold. A six-petal flower at the end set with pink pearls. If a wearer has this in their hair, it promotes fortune and wealth, and if the wearer was a mermaid it protects them from illness and disease. Wards off evil, too. Or at least, the one I have back in my cart does,” the seller sighed and placed the hairpin back. “This is just a replica.”   
  
“Is the cart far?” Oscar asked.   
  
“Oscar,” Jaune hissed.   
  
“Oh no, just up the street by the cliff side.” The seller said.   
  
Oscar turned to Jaune, “I just want to see it. ”   
  
“I don’t know.”   
  
“Have I mentioned,” the seller leaned forward, “I have more items on finding your soulmate and true love on the cart?”   
  
“Lead the way,” Jaune said quickly with a large smile.   
  
The seller told his assistant to watch the cart and gestured to Jaune and Oscar to follow him. The street he led them on was on an incline next to the sea. The sea breeze was pleasant, and the water glimmered under the sun. The seller answered a few of their questions and both Jaune and Oscar felt confident with the seller not being a scam artist. They walked a few minutes more, the crowd thinning just slightly when the seller stopped at a rickety inn where a cart was parked right in front.   
  
“Here we are!” The seller grinned and pulled the curtains off the cart that was littered with seashells, bottles of sand, a few bones here and there, and a taxidermy seagull. He pulled a hairpin out, similar to one he showed them earlier but the pearls were perfectly round and white instead of pink.   
  
“Wow,” Oscar stepped closer, “may I hold it?”   
  
“Of course,” the sellergoesplacing it in Oscar’s open palm when hesaid, “but first, how about you tell me about this mermaid of yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea~~ hope you all enjoyed this update! :3
> 
> @ NinaVale thank you! i'm also enjoying the vibe of this fic, too! 
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> Winter grasped the hand around her throat and reached to push the man off of her, but he was stronger. More than twice her size and he wasn’t moving despite how hard she scratched him and her nails dug into his wrist. The gasp of air she took in was fading fast. 
> 
> Jaune and Oscar watched in horror from the floor, being held down by two men each as Winter thrashed under the tub of water. And then, she stopped moving. They all watched, amazed as her legs morphed into one large fin underneath her dress. Long with iridescent scales, the man that was holding her down let her go and stepped back. 
> 
> Winter sat up slowly, her wet hair loose from the bun she styled it in and plastered over her shoulders and neck. A bruise formed around her neck and she glared venomously at the large man. She righted herself, leaning against the tub with half of her tail hanging over the side. Even though she was in danger mere moments ago, she commanded their attention confidently. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Miss?”   
  
Winter turned away from the fruit stall, the shiny apples almost too red to be real, and raised an eyebrow at the blonde hair woman behind her. “Yes?”   
  
The woman, dressed in a purple dress with white ruffles, inclined her head towards Winter. “I suggest you come with me quickly and quietly.”   
  
Winter narrowed her eyes at the woman. She was wary of strangers, especially those that were human and made such sudden demands. “And what is the second half of that threat?”   
  
“Well, if you don’t, we’ll just saw in half cute boy Oscar and his tall blond friend,” she snapped her fan open with a cool smile. “That’s the second half.”   
  
Following the same path Jaune and Oscar took, Winter was led by the woman up the cliff side road. She wondered what mess Jaune and Oscar got into and if she had enough coins in her pouch to pay off whatever they broke or ate. If not, she was sure she could convince them to let her get money from Qrow. The sun was going to set soon. She had some comfort in knowing if they don’t return to the ship in half an hour Qrow would get suspicious.   
  
“In here, Darling,” the woman drawled, gesturing to the building behind an uncovered cart.   
  
As Winter passed the cart, her eyes caught the sight of white shiny bones and seawater in glass bottles. Her stomach knotted. These kinds of trinkets were usually tied with people that killed mermaids and harvest their body parts for holistic remedies. Both Jaune and Oscar knew her secret.   
  
Did they reveal it?   
  
Entering the inn, its floors sighing loudly under her weight, Winter peered into the darkness. The air was dusty and stale. She saw the shadows of tables and chairs littering about the room. Then, there was a glimmer within the darkness and Winter ducked under the sword that appeared from the darkness and stepped forward. She grasped the hand that held the sword and took it from the holder, breaking their wrist as she did so.   
  
She was suddenly thrust into a sword fight with multiple opponents. The weight of the sword was heavy and unfamiliar in her hand, but she was able to fight back. She blocked and evaded, slashing and swiping when she saw openings and slowly they all started to fall back one by one. She held back a hiss  when she was  cut on her  arm and was ready to  take the  man down  when a  shot rang in the  room and the  lights were  turned on .   
  
Standing near the hall entrance the man eyed her and said, “Are you the daughter? ”   
  
Panting, she watched the extremely tall man walk towards her. He shoved the gun into another person’s hand and stood in front of her. Brown-skinned. Brown hair and eyes. Large with hairy arms and a beard. Winter remembered Oscar’s word from when they first met and knew he must be Hazel. When he was close enough she attacked, swiping her sword down, but he caught the blade in his hand and blood spilled from his palm.   
  
“Mistake,” he said gravely and his own hand lashed out and encased over her throat, tight enough she couldn’t jerk free but loose enough she could breathe. He squeezed until she dropped her sword and latched onto his hand, trying to loosen his hold on her. “Bring them in.”   
  
In the darkness of the hall, Jaune and Oscar were pushed into the light of the room and forced on their knees. Their eyes were wide and frantic, panicked as they connected with hers. Jaune had a bruised eye and was bleeding from the corner of his mouth while Oscar had dried blood crusting above his upper lip.   
  
“Now, make this easy for me. Won’t you? ” The man asked again and when  she didn’t  immediately answer  he sighed in  annoyance and  tightened his  hold on her  neck to the  point she gasped out unable to  breathe . Suddenly, he lifted her up by her throat and marched quickly towards the center of the room. Winter kicked the back of his knee, but he was unfazed by her and shoved her body into a large wooden tub filled with seawater. Holding her head under by his sheer strength. The back of her knees kept hitting the edge of the tub as she kicked and thrashed, trying to gain leverage.   
  
She grasped the hand around her throat and reached to push Hazel off of her, but he was stronger than she was and m ore than twice her size. He wasn’t moving despite how hard she scratched him and her nails dug into his wrist. The gasp of air she took in was fading fast.   
  
Jaune and Oscar watched horridly from the floor as they were being held down by two men each. And then, she stopped moving. They all watched, amazed at her legs morphed into one large fin underneath her soaked dress. Her shoes falling off her feet to form a long, wispy tail. Hazel released her and stepped back.   
  
Winter sat up slowly, her wet hair loose from the bun she styled it in and was plastered over her shoulders and face. A bruise formed around her neck, and she glared venomously at Hazel. She righted herself, pushing her hair out of her face and leaning against the tub with half of her tail hanging over the side. Even though she was in danger mere moments ago, she commanded their attention confidently.   
  
“Before you  think of  doing anything,” Hazel reached into his  pocket and took out the second half of the compact mirror  she was  looking for and  waved it at her.   
  
“Very well," she said coldly.   
  
Everyone’s eyes were on her. And she was thankful the only child here was Oscar as her voice invaded all the adults’ minds when she began to sing. She saw the focus in their gaze fade, and their limbs relax as some shuffle closer to her in a trance. She met Oscar’s surprised look and glanced at the open door, and mercifully he got the hint.   
  
He slowly pulled himself free from the men’s loose hold on him and pulled on Jaune's arm. Like oil, Jaune slipped out of the other men’s grips and Oscar walked them out of the room. Jaune struggled slightly, attempting to go towards Winter but with a firm tug, he walked backward out of the room.   
  
Winter waited until Jaune and Oscar were out of the building to lift her hand to Hazel, gesturing him to come towards her. However, he was lucid enough to clutch onto the bar. Not willing to move towards her or away. Instead, it was the man next to him that walked forward eagerly. The black hair man pushed his cheek into her palm as she lured him closer with her voice. Winter led the man’s face into the water and held his head under. His forehead touching the skin of her stomach and soon, he began to struggle.   
  
She kept singing as the man began to drown and hit the tub violently, unable to break free from her strength. It was a bit of a struggle for her. While stronger than the average human in this form, she didn’t possess monstrous strength, and it took some effort to maintain her composure and serene singing. But it worked. The man stopped moving and when she let him go, he flopped onto the ground dead.   
  
Raising her hand to Hazel, she waited for him to step forward. She needed him to come closer. With his abnormal strength, she may not have another chance to killhim or to escape. She sang louder. Pleased when he let go of the counter and made his way to her. His  eyes were hazy, still fighting, but like the  other man , he  pressed his  cheek into her  hand . Heart thundering, she slowly traced her hand down to his throat and held it there as the other plucked the compact mirror from his hand.   
  
“Until the sea resides,” she finished her song and at that moment his eyes cleared and Winter hissed, eyes blackened as her nails became like claws and she ripped through his throat. The others awoke from the panic scream Hazel let out and began to rush towards her. She was ready to sing again when, for the second time, a shot was fired. This time the bullet grazed her already injured arm and she held in a gasp from the pain.   
  
“Now. Now. Why would you do something so courageous and yet so stupid, Darling? ” The woman from before was at the door pointing a gun at Winter and smiled cheerfully at the snarl Winter made. “ I was wondering why those two boys got loose. Saw them running down the street as if a sea snake bit them on the rear end. And it seems it's all thanks to you. Who would have guessed we got ourselves a little mermaid here. ”   
  
She gestured towards Hazel who was bleeding out on the floor. “Poor little Hazelnut here didn’t tell me that. But, it seems he got his just dessert for that little betrayal of trust. It’s why I always say men can’t be trusted. But now that he’s out of the way. Let’s have a little ol’ conversation. ”   
  
“S-shouldn’t we try to save him?” A man asked, ashen as blood seeped onto the floor and Hazel continued to gasp and choke on his blood.   
  
“And why would I want to do that?” The woman asked.   
  
“Miss Malachite, please!”   
  
“Oh, shush now, unless  you want to end up like him,”  Miss Malachite huffed and glanced back at  Winter.  “ Oh, you look upset. It’s not a pretty expression to have, youknow? It’ll make all the boys run away from you. ”   
  
“What do you plan to do with me?” Winter asked, hiding the compact mirror under her.   
  
“Oh, straight to the point! I like that kind of attitude,” Miss Malachite chuckled. “Well, what I do have planned is to simply to get you on my cute little ship and find a seller for you. You have no idea how much uptight rich folk would pay for a mermaid, especially a pretty little one like you. Now, remove your dress, Darling. It ruins the exotic mermaid aesthetic. ”   
  
Winter clenched her jaw and peeled her dress off, struggling as it stuck to her body. Miss Malachite told a man to remove the dress from Winter’s tail and the man paled when he stepped over the dead bodies to do so. As long as MissMalachite was here with a gun pointed at her, Winter was helpless. Her singing didn’t work on women, and Miss Malachite must have known that with the smirk she was donning.   
  
“Now, look at you. All pretty like a casablanca lily… Gerald, get the casket. ”   
  
“Yes, Ma’am.” The same man that removed Winter’s dress scurried into a back room and pushed out a large glass casket on a rolling platform.   
  
“I was saving this for my mother — you see, she’s almost on death’s door, but she's a stubborn little bitch. Nevertheless, I think I can use this right now. It’ll make a fine fish tank for you. No? ”

~o~o~o~o~

Jaune blinked the fog from his mind as Oscar tugged him down the street. He almost tripped before catching himself and yanked his hand out of Oscar’s. “What’s going on?!”   
  
Oscar  twisted to a  stop , panting loudly and  yelled , “ Those merchants took Miss Winter as a  hostage , and she  spelled them, so we could  escape ! And now she’s trapped, and we need to go get to the Captain! ”   
  
“W-what?!”   
  
“Let’s go!” Oscar ran down the street again and Jaune quickly followed him.   
  
They ran quickly towards the docks, passing many of their shipmates. Oscar and Jaune frantically asked them for Qrow along the way, and they all had the answer of Qrow being on the ship prepping the sails. Jaune, being faster than Oscar, sprinted ahead. The wooden planks protested under his feet.   
  
“Captain!”   
  
Qrow turned around with a frown, “finally made it. Where’s Oscar and the Ice Qu-”   
  
“Miss Winter is in trouble!” Jaune heaved out and pointed towards the cliff side where they left her behind. “A gang of criminals captured her, and they know she’s-”   
  
Qrow jerked his head towards the direction Jaune pointed. He gritted his teeth and tried to remain calm. “How many?”   
  
“Eleven!” Oscar answered, finally catching up.   
  
“Are they trained?”   
  
“No. Miss Winter was able to fight them off easily,” Oscar panted. “But the tall man from Argus was there!”   
  
“Hazel? Why was he there? ” Qrow ran a hand through his hair, “Damn it. Did they have any crest or insignia? ”   
  
“A spider!” Jaune responded,  “They all have spider tattoos except for Hazel!”   
  
Qrow cursed under his breath. They must be part of Lil' Miss Malachite’s gang. While not skilled in sword fighting, they were numerous. Stealing jewels and gold from right under the Governor of Mistral’s nose on more than one occasion. They might as well be pirates. They were known for stealing luxury goods and trading them at low prices in the black market to other unsavory individuals.   
  
And they had Winter who was a mermaid.   
  
Shit.   
  
“Oobleck! Mind the ship! ”   
  
“Captain?!” Oobleck watched confused as Qrow took off with Jaune and Oscar behind him. “Are we not leaving then?!”   
  
“Captain, where are you going?” Jaune asked trotting behind.   
  
“Malachite likes to keep her ship on the south side of Mistral.”   
  
“But shouldn’t we go back to the Inn where Miss Winter is at?” Oscar asked, struggling to keep up.   
  
“There aren’t any bigger buyers here in Mistral that can fill Malachite's appetite if she plans to sell Winter. So, she’s going to sail off to Vacou or Mantle where there are. ” Qrow said as he walked up to a stable that rented horses.   
  
“How can you be sure?! What if we go there and she isn’t there, but back at the Inn, and she’s dead?! ” Oscar whispered loudly, avoiding eye contact with other people.   
  
Qrow gritted his teeth, doubting himself for a moment, but he knew how the black market worked. He was positive Miss Malachite would sell Winter at a bigger market than the one in Mistral. “I’m not,” Qrow admitted.   
  
“Captain?!”   
  
Qrow jumped on the back of a horse and took hold of the reins. “Go back to the ship and get those that can fight and take them to the Inn. If she’s there, get her. If she’s not, leave. ”   
  
“Shouldn’t we call the authorities instead?” Jaune spoke up.   
  
“And risk Winter being taken by the government?” Qrow scowled, “No. Now, do as I say and go. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ yeah. another chapter done. thank you all for reading~
> 
> @ drunkdragon thank you for reading and for the compliment :3
> 
> @ AuraSweet13 thank you so much for reading and commenting! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! <3 
> 
> @ NinaVale Qrow is a worrywart even if he tries to play it off and act like a cool guy haha
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> He looked down at his shoes and sighed. It has been a while since he last snuck onto a ship. It was something he used to do often in his youth when he was in a gang with his twin sister, and many years had passed since then. But, he still remembered the basics. Tugging one boot off and then the other, he threw them, his coat, his shirt, and other smaller items besides his dagger on top of the horse before stepping into the sea.


	6. Chapter 6

He found her.   
  
Through his spyglass, he watched as a brood of pirates marched onto a rickety ship. Within the parade of loading barrels of food and supplies, he saw a man pushing a long glass box up the ramp. It had a red cloth half haphazardly thrown on it, and within it was Winter, trapped like a caught sweet water fish. Her hair floating around her as her hand pressed against the glass, observing her surrounding calmly as she was being taken away. Unlike the other items being stored down into the ship, she was left on the deck tucked away and hidden from the public, facing the open sea.   
  
He needed to get on the ship. Putting his spyglass away he got up from his seat and put a few liens on the table. In this lone tavern, he was not only able to find a good view of Miss Malachite’s ship, but he got good information from the tavern owner. Miss Malachite planned to sail tomorrow morning, meaning that after they loaded all of their supplies, her crew would most likely stay on the mainland.   
  
He walked downstairs and out of the tavern. Getting on his horse he traveled down the street and away from Miss Malachite’s ship. The south docks were stationed on a curve of the land and made it easy to sneak on from behind without anyone noticing. He settled at the shore on a rocky edge and waited until the sky grew darker. Then, the lights on the ship started to go out one by one until three were left for whoever was patrolling.   
  
He looked down at his shoes and sighed. It has been a while since he last snuck onto a ship. It  was something  he used to  often do in his  youth when  he was in a  gang with his twin sister, and many  years had  passed since then but  he still remembered the basics. Tugging one boot off and then the  other he threw them, his  coat , his  shirt , and  other smaller items besides his  dagger on the  horse before  stepping into the  sea .   
  
He was thankful the seas were calm even if the water was cold. It caused his skin to pucker in protest and a shiver ran down his spine. Taking a breath, he dived in and began his swam towards the ship. Even with the tranquil water, it was a strenuous swim, and he was relieved when his hand hit the ship. The wood was thick and only slightly soft from the seawater. He considered climbing up using his daggers, but the wood was too new and would most likely break his daggers. He looked to the anchor and swam towards it instead.   
  
He examined the thick metal chain before gripping it and climbed up slowly. His hands were hot from the cold temperature, but he ignored it. He kept his ears open to any passing footsteps before lunging for the railing and pulling himself over. Dashing to the shadows, he crept towards the back. He pressed himself to a crevice when he heard someone walking by and quickly reached out when they passed. Holding the man in a chokehold, he waited for a few moments until the man stopped struggling and then laid him down on the ground.   
  
That took care of one guard, and he suspected the other was below deck. He assumed he had enough time that he didn’t need to rush, but he would rather not take the chance. After stealing the man’s gun, he hurried to where Winter was and saw the red cloth thrown over the glass casket. He pulled it off quickly, revealing her surprised face to him.   
  
There were no lethal wounds on her, but she did have a growing bruise over her neck and a cut on her arm. Besides that, she was fine and that offered some solace. He smirked and bent down to meet her gaze, “They really got you locked up like a little goldfish, huh? ”   
  
She furrowed her eyebrows and mouthed something most likely insulting towards him. He chuckled and placed his hand against hers that was pressed against the glass wall. “I’m going to get you out,” he said.   
  
Winter nodded, wisps of white hair drifted around her, and she momentarily distracted him. He never had seen her fully as a mermaid with any clothes hindering his vision. Her fin was long, too long for the glass casket they put her in, and her tail looked delicate and translucent like a veil. Scales shimmered under the moonlight and went all the way up to her lower stomach, some sprinkling here and there near the skin of her waist and shoulders. He was unable to help himself but gawk at her breasts, full and plump with perked rose pink nipples.   
  
She caught him staring and scowled, her hand hitting the casket in annoyance. He winked before stepping back and pointed his gun at the lock. He aimed carefully, wanting to only break the lock and not the glass. Furthermore, he needed to make this quick as there was still someone down below patrolling. On his exhalation, he fired. The lock splinted. Qrow helped Winter push the top off. There was a loud thundering below deck warning him they would soon be expecting company so before she could say anything, he pulled her out of the casket.   
  
“What are you doing?!”   
  
“Throwing you overboard,” he grunted, not realizing how heavy she was going to be with her long fin.   
  
“Pardon?! Do not dare to — Qrow! ” She gasped when he threw her over the railing.   
  
“Hey!” A voice shouted.   
  
Qrow didn’t bother to take a look behind him as he climbed over the railing and jumped into the sea. The reintroduction of the cold water shocked him for a second time, but he shoved it away and broke the surface looking for Winter. “Ice Queen?!”   
  
“Right here,” she swam towards him and quickly splashed him for throwing her.   
  
“You’re  mad , I  get it,” he splashed her  back , “but we  need to  go .”   
  
“Where?” She asked. There was yelling from above.   
  
He grabbed her wrist and began to swim. “Behind the cliff, I have a horse ready for us.” A shot rang and a bullet pierced the water next to him. She heard him curse, and she tugged him towards her. “Winter, we don-”   
  
She kissed him and, for a single moment, he wanted nothing more than to sink into her kiss fully. But  he was aware of the pirate shooting at them and pulled away, ready to  give a teasing reprimand when  he saw the  darkness of the  sea surrounding the  white of her  hair . His eyes widened. Air bubbles escaped his mouth. Excitement filled him as he realized he was completely submerged underwater. The expected burning in his lungs for air never came. He was boundless. Weightless.   
  
Winter smirked and pulled him along. She was a better swimmer naturally, so they glided under the sea smoothly without causing ripples. She was unfazed by the cold. Her fin was moving effortlessly, and her hair was a cool-mist behind her. They broke the surface of the water minutes later. Her hand was still holding his firmly. “There?” She asked, looking towards the shore where a horse was grazing.   
  
“Yeah,” he said slowly.   
  
“You look ridiculous.” She stated after a moment.   
  
“Because you just used some weird mermaid magic on me.”   
  
“I breathed ‘air’ into you.” She moved them towards the shore. “I did it the first time we met.”   
  
“When you spelled me?” He accused her.   
  
“Yes, and you were much more compliant.”   
  
“Because you spelled me.”   
  
“If you do not stop your squawking, I will again.”   
  
He laughed, stepping soundly onto the sandy ground, and glanced behind him to see Winter rising to her feet as well. “Youknow, there’s an easier way to shut me up.”   
  
“Hitting you?”   
  
“As long as you kiss me to make me feel better, then sure. I don’t mind a little pain with pleasure. ” He squeezed her hand.   
  
“Of course,” Winter scoffed and tugged on his hand, causing him to fall back into the water as she continued out. The oncoming tide hit him in the back of the head. She gave an uninhibited breathy laugh at his sputtering.   
  
“Ice Queen!”   
  
“What is it, now?” She turned to him, pushing her hair out of her face as her body adjusted to being human and shivered from the cold.   
  
His playful retort died on the tip of his tongue and he stood up. He glanced away from her nude form, from the truffle of white hair between her thighs. He coughed, cheeks red and eyes straining to look back to her, but he suppressed that desire and marched forward. “Come on. I left my shirt and coat on the horse. You can put them on. ”   
  
“I would appreciate that.” She frowned, slightly wary at the enormous beast that stomped its feet and snorted when they got closer.   
  
He handed his shirt to her alongside his coat. Running his hand over his face and through his hair, he took a glance at her as she tugged on his shirt. She really knew how to throw him through loops without trying. He pulled his boots on after shaking as much sand off his feet. He put on his holster and checked his pistol was securely in place.   
  
“May I assume that Oscar and Jaune are safe?” She asked.   
  
“They should be,” Qrow frowned at her bare legs, knowing that such an unorthodox display of skin would catch people’s attention.   
  
“I see,” she put her wet hair up using a string she found in his pocket when she placed the compact mirror away. “ Thank you… for coming for me. ”   
  
He grinned, “Shouldn’t I get something more than just a ‘thank you? ’ This is the second time I rescued you.”   
  
“Due to the incompetence and naivety of your crew,” she countered back. “You should be thanking me for saving them in the first place.”   
  
Qrow chuckled and stepped forward, cupping her face in his rough hands. “Thank you for saving the idiots in my crew.”   
  
“You are welcome,” she pulled her face away. “ We should leave before they start looking for us. ”   
  
He agreed and lifted himself on the horse. Settling in he looked over to her and perked an eyebrow. She wasn’t moving and simply glared at the horse, not sure where to grab on until he offered his hand. “Never been on a horse before?”   
  
“No,” she took his hand and placed her foot on the stirrup just like he did. She exhaled and hopped on, gripping his shoulders once she was on. The horse shuffled and snorted.   
  
“ Move your  arms around my  waist ,” he  told her ,  grinning at  her grumbling, “And don’t be afraid to scoot closer.”   
  
"Be quiet and go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic has maybe like...3 or 4 chapters left? I hope to finish it within the next two months.
> 
> @ NinaVale yea! I wanted to bring Miss Malachite into the Fic instead of Salem since, with Salem, I feel like it has to be a BIG big baddies while with Miss Malachite, it can be a plot point/plot progress as the main baddie is Watts. c: And thank you! I wanted to show that Winter is strong but she isn't overpower to the point she can fight off Hazel. I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you enjoy this one, too. 
> 
> Sneak Peek:
> 
> Winter took the two pieces of the compact mirror and pressed them together until they click into place. The hinge was broken and she doubted it could be replaced, but it doesn’t matter since what she needed was what was inside of the mirror. She opened it again and looked into her reflection. She waited and smiled when her image rippled away and in its stead was her mother fast asleep within that mirror world. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter depicts sexual content.

“Miss Winter!” Jaune waved his arms widely, excited to see Qrow and Winter riding up on a horse. “I’m so gla-”   
  
“We’re leaving,” Qrow interrupted and jumped off the horse, holding a hand out for Winter which she ignored as she got off as well. “ Jaune, return the horse to the renter. Oscar, do roll call. ”   
  
Oscar nodded. “Yes, Captain.”   
  
Qrow and Winter got onto the ship, Qrow was already barking orders and everyone was scrambling to complete them. He turned to Winter, “head down. Your hair might give us away. ”   
  
She glared, wanting to protest but knew he was right. Her white hair was fairly uncommon. “I will wait in your quarters, then.”   
  
He reached to push some strands of hair away from her face. “Get some rest, too, if you need it.”   
  
“I do not,” she turned away and went down to her assigned room, shutting the sturdy door behind her firmly. While she did begin to sleep in Qrow’s room over the past few days, the small number of personal belongings she has were still kept here. She got on her  knees and  pulled a  small section of the  wall out,  revealing a crevice where hanging desperately on a  nail was a minute pouch  she had  hidden .   
  
Opening the pouch, she slipped half of the compact mirror she got from Qrow into her hand. She retrieved the other half from her pocket and exhaled softly. She was worried for a moment that they weren’t the same, but they were. From the fine detail of swirling gold and tiny gleaming gems.   
  
Winter took the two pieces of the compact mirror and pressed them together until they clicked into place. The hinge was broken. She doubted it could be replaced, but it doesn’t matter since what she needed was what was inside the mirror. She opened it again and looked into her reflection. She waited and smiled when her image rippled away and in its stead was her mother fast asleep within that mirror world.   
  
She let out a shaky breath and clutched the mirror in her hand tightly. After searching for so long she finally got both pieces of the mirror. She was one step closer to saving her mother whose soul was trapped within the mirror and physical body slowly withering away underneath the sea back in Atlas. Colonel Ironwood promised to protect the entrance of the Pearl Grotto where her mother slept, but she doubted they could hide her forever.   
  
Nothing was forever, after all.   
  
She heard a commotion from upstairs and the ship lurched, leaving the port to head towards Vale. Slipping the compact back in the pouch, she hanged it on the nail once more and set the plank back in place. All that was left was to find Watts and make him break the spell he cast on the mirror. She already decided to slip away from the Harbinger the moment they arrive at Vale. Qrow has not pried into her business, but she knew his character by now. Unlike her, he was patient and calculating when it came to extracting information, always strategizing to get what he wanted.   
  
She also knew he got attached to her and wouldn’t let her face Watts or Tyrian alone.   
  
And she hated to admit even to herself that she, too, grew some attachment to him.   
  
The discomfort of dried clothes pushed her to get on her feet and slip into Qrow’s room. In the stillness of the empty room, she removed his shirt and coat and poured fresh water into a basin. With a clean cloth, she cleaned her body and face. She contemplated a full bath to wash her hair as well but decided that could be a task for tomorrow. She grabbed one of his clean shirts and sat in the chair that she commandeered from him.   
  
The waves were peaceful. She wanted to rest for a moment before requesting dinner for Qrow and herself, but before she knew exhaustion draped its long limbs on her, and she fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~

Qrow glanced from last week’s newspaper to his left when he felt some movement coming from Winter. It was already morning, breakfast still a little more than an hour away, and they were miles away from Mistral. Miss Malachite’s ship never caught up to them. He doubted they even left port last night. Still, it was good to put distance between them. After instructing the crew last night and plotting their course, he headed to his room with the expectation of speaking with Winter and perhaps eat dinner together. Instead, he found her in a deep sleep in her chair.   
  
She didn’t even stir when he picked her up and put her in his bed or when he ate dinner at his desk. He had all the  intention to  ask her for her  recount of what  happened after  speaking with  Jaune and Oscar, but it has  been a tiring past few  days with the  storm last  week and  her almost  abduction yesterday. He traced the curve of her cheek and chuckled when she languidly smacked his hand away.   
  
She blinked once and gave a yawn as she turned away from him. He thought she would go back to sleep, but she pushed her up and looked over at him with a frown. “Morning,” he greeted her. “ How are you feeling? ”   
  
“Morning,” she replied curtly and got out of bed. “I feel well.”   
  
Washing her face and combing her hair, she was set to get dressed until Qrow called out to her. “We still have an hour before breakfast. Come back to bed. ”   
  
“And laze around like a pampered fat cat?”   
  
“Why not,” he shook his mug of coffee at her, “I’ll even give you some of my coffee.”   
  
“You asked someone to bring you coffee?”   
  
“I went to get it myself.”   
  
Winter frowned, “and I slept through that? ”   
  
“Like a pampered fat cat.”   
  
Winter glanced at the door that led to her room and then back to Qrow. Deciding to indulge herself for once, she slipped back under the cover after taking Qrow’s mug from him. She ignored his smug smile and took a sip, allowing it to fill her mouth and warm her throat. “Anything interesting?”   
  
“Not much,” he flipped through the next page. “ Jax Asturias, a small criminal in Vacuo, got arrested for treason. The owner of Tukson's Book Trade, the oldest bookshop in Vale, got murdered last week. Councilwoman Camilla and Councilman Sleet from Atlas are attempting to get approval to build a new port near the Pearl Grotto. ”   
  
Winter stilled for a moment. Staring down at the coffee, she did some calculations in her head. To get approval for the port meant getting approval from Ironwood. That would then need to be published in the newspaper for two weeks. Following that, they would need to present three proposals to the court before construction could start, and that normally took four weeks. That would mean she might have less than two months to find Watts, break the curse, and return to Atlas.   
  
Qrow suddenly chuckled, “Well, would you look at that. ”   
  
“What is it?”   
  
Qrow folded the newspaper to show her a sketch of a girl with a bright smile. “That’s one of my nieces, Yang. Seems like she won a junior competition for boxing. ”   
  
“How old is she?”   
  
“She’s seventeen.”   
  
“So is my sister.”   
  
“You have a sister?” Qrow perked an eyebrow.   
  
Winter took another drink, unsure why she shared that tidbit of information. She hadn’t shared anything about her family to Qrow before. “Weiss... I also have a younger brother. He is fourteen. His name is Whitley. ”   
  
“So there’s a flock of you,” he took his coffee back before she could drink it all. “ Any parents? ”   
  
She watched him, debating if she should say anything else but would it matter? This was a moment in her life, a sandcastle that would be washed away completely overnight. What harm would there be if she opened herself to him just for a moment? “My father left us when I was fifteen and my mother is sick.”   
  
“Then, why are you here instead of with her?”   
  
“The medicine is in Vale.”   
  
“And once you get it, you’re heading back to Atlas?”   
  
“Yes. Immediately. ”   
  
Qrow placed the mug on the bedside table, his stomach knotted at the looming number of days he had left with her. “If you need to passage on a ship to sail back, let me know.”   
  
“Youknow someone that commonly sails to Atlas?”   
  
“I’ll take you.”   
  
“What of your business?”   
  
“A single voyage won’t bankrupt me.”   
  
“How irresponsible.”   
  
Qrow snorted and tossed the newspaper on the ground. “Don’t you mean charming?”   
  
“Why would I?”   
  
“Because I’m cordially offering to take you home.”   
  
“And why would you?”   
  
Qrow grasped her cheeks in one hand, making her lips pursed much to her indignation, “Because I like seeing this stuck up face of yours. ”   
  
She reached over to pinch his cheek, “Are you truly this childish?! ”   
  
“Yeah,” he chuckled and leaned over to kiss her, moving his hand to the back of her head as he kissed her softly. He pulled away with a grin, “You didn’t give me my morning kiss yet. ”   
  
“Idiot,” her ears were turning pink, “I still have not.”   
  
He hummed lightly at her comment and pulled her in for another kiss that she met. She tasted of coffee. Skin soft from sleep. She smelled like the sea and the lily-scented shampoo bar she brought with her. Moving his arm to encase her waist, he swiftly twisted her over and under him. She gasped and hit his shoulder as their lips met once more.   
  
There were some small creaks on the ship. The waves hitting the sides and a gush of wind coming through a window he opened earlier. But the rush of blood in his ears and the soft noises she was making muffled all of those sounds. Qrow with a tremble of nerves and excitement carefully move his hand down from her waist to her hips, and then thigh. He waited for a few seconds and when she didn’t protest, he slipped his hand under her shirt, trailing it up from her knee to her thigh. Again, she made no complaint and weaved her hand into his hair.   
  
Confidently he squeezed the taut flesh of her thigh and moved his hand over her naked hip. Another squeeze and he pushed down the urge to smack the flesh for now. He moved up to the dip of her waist, his thumb just brushing below her breast. She pulled away from his kiss and let out a breathy sigh, and he almost short-circuited at the sound. She was breathing just a tad heavier, her fingers digging into his shoulder in anticipation of his next move.   
  
Qrow kissed her cheek and pressed his forehead next to hers, meeting her gaze boldly. She scowled. “You are too pleased,” she said and kissed him.   
  
Her tongue meeting his devoured his teasing remark, her back arching and encouraging him to continue. She drowned him so sweetly he wouldn’t have minded not being able to breathe again. His curious hand slid up and cupped her breast. She jumped. Her moan muffled behind their kiss when he swiped his thumb over her nipple. Eagerly he massaged her breast. It was supple and warm and ample. Swallowing thickly, he moved down to not only catch a glimpse of her naked chest but to swipe his tongue over the tempting flesh.   
  
“Qrow,” Winter inhaled sharply, whimpering as he suckled on her.   
  
His tongue lapped, and teeth pulled at the bud until it was beating an earnest pink. He kissed the breast he teased, her cleavage, and then her unattended breast. He gave the same keen attention to it as  he ran his  hands over her curves, resting briefly on her generous  ass he unashamedly stared at whenever  he got the chance, before  dipping his  fingers between her  thighs . The heat of her cunt was smoldering, and he felt starved once more.   
  
Suddenly, it was too hot and Qrow sat up, pulling and tossing his nightshirt over his head. Looking down at her, pride swell in his chest at the panting mess he left her in. Her eyes were a murky blue and the flush and dew of her skin made her even more appealing to him — which he didn’t think was possible seeing how attracted he was to her already. Qrow shifted forward, hissing when his cock tapped her thigh and grabbed the edge of her nightshirt. He took it off of her and leaned back. She was fully nude on his bed now.   
  
And his mind blanked.   
  
Winter who felt anxious but aflame by his touch and the course he set them on let out a single chuckle at his expression. Moments ago he was assertive and arrogant. His touches were purposefully and demanding. Only pausing to study her reaction and every single time she accepted his exploits, his hands and mouth become bolder and more insistent.   
  
Now, he looked like an awkward fool staring down at her as if he was famished, and she was a fest.   
  
He ran his hand over his face and up into his hair, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was handsome, she unexpectedly thought. She liked the specks of gray in his hair. The crimson of his eyes. Not bothering to shave over the past few days had given him a short beard and the sensation of it on her skin was pleasing. Unlike her, Qrow seemed to have an easier time keeping the fat off his body. He was well-built, neither sinewy nor overly brawny, with a strong chest and abdominal. Sturdy arms and legs that made it possible for him to climb up the side of Miss Malachite’s ship.   
  
He had many scars, large and small that painted both memorable and unremarkable stories on his body. He has a large one on his right hand from a sword fight when he was younger. On his right side, there was a scar from a bullet that entered and exited his body when he was a young man. He has a tiny scar above his eyebrow that he doesn’t know where he got, but she frequently kissed it.   
  
She wondered if he admired the scars on her body, too. While she may not have as much as he did, she had a few prominent ones. There was a five-inch scar on her thigh from when a group of pirates wanted her fin and ambushed her. She earned a thin, silvery scar on her arm from her first battle as an Atlas’ State Knight. There was a nick on her shoulder when a bullet nearly pierced her. She had a  scar ,  smoothed over by the  years and the  sea , on her  palm from  when she slipped climbing up the jagged edges of a cliff side  when she was a  young girl.   
  
Her eyes flickered down to the growing trail of hair that started at his navel and goes to his groin. Nestled in the thick black coils was his cock standing attentive and pulsing, beads leaking from his tip. She shifted her gaze away, hot from embarrassment now and the realization that they were both nude together on his bed with the aim to have sex.   
  
“Why are you getting all embarrassed now?” Qrow smirked, leaning over her with his hands next to her shoulders. “I’ve seen you naked so many times now. This isn’t anything new. ”   
  
“What if you are awful?”   
  
“I’m not-”   
  
“Or make unpleasant sounds?”   
  
“Win-”   
  
“Or finish within a minute?”   
  
Qrow kissed her heatedly to shut her up. “You’re so gods damn annoying, youknow that?”   
  
“As if  you are not equally infuriating,” she  shot back and  pulled him in for another  kiss ,  sliding her  hand up his  arms to  hold his  shoulders and widening her  thighs to  accommodate him .   
  
He saw her fingers twitch and asked, “Nervous? ”   
  
“I am. Are you not? ”   
  
Qrow snorted,  “I am now. What if I’m awful or made a weird sound, or finish before I get you to cum? ”   
  
A grin smoothed onto her lips, “I find you favorable enough to overlook those flaws. ”   
  
“Those weren’t the words I was looking for.”   
  
“What were you looking for?”   
  
Pride would not allow him to speak, and he instead kissed her again, persuading her tongue to meet his before kissing his way to her neck. He focused on her noises solely, wanting to make sure she got pleasure and enjoyed this, enjoyed him. If she did, he would hope this would become a recurring event for them to participate in. He lapped and kissed her neck until it was marked red. His hand interlaced with hers as he pushed his hips forward, closer to her heat. He watched her expression melt into pleasure, eyes closed, and mouth agape when his cock touched her lower lips and slid over her wet mound.   
  
“If it gets too much, tell me to stop, alright?”   
  
Winter gave a single nod. She whimpered at another grind of his hips, his swollen head hitting against her clit repeatedly until she was too hot and her body began to glisten. Qrow groaned next to her ear, one hand on her hip as he moved against her. She was soaking, covering his length easily and the smell was intoxicating. He imagined tasting her and the mere thought brought another groan of hunger from him.   
  
He gripped her harder, lilac marks were certainly going to appear and continued moving firmly. She was gasping more, whimpering and trembling. Qrow memorized the deep flush on her cheeks and ears, the soft cry of his name. Underneath  him ,  she arched her  back and  lifted her  hips to  meet his, her  nails dug into his  shoulders , and  she bewitched  him like the first  time they  met as  she came . Her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands pushing him away.   
  
Qrow shoved her hands aside and got closer to her, her chest brushing his, and he grabbed his cock. He pumped it in anticipation, excited at the amount of lubrication that coated him from her arousal. He teased her entrance and gulped loudly as he began to push in. He caught her heated gaze. She muffled her moan when he pushed himself further into her, exhaling as he inched deeper and deeper until his hips met her thighs.   
  
He abruptly groaned loudly, startling her, and cursed at the sensation. He kissed her to muffle another groan as he pulled out and thrust into her again. Resting his forehead against hers, he created an easy rhythm for them to adjust to the feeling of each other. Deliberate. Sensual. He ensured he angled his thrusts to keep hitting her clit. His heavy sack smacked soundly against her ass was lewd and addicting.   
  
He wanted to die like this.   
  
“Fuck, your cunt feels good,” he praised her, his breath hot on her ear, “you feel so good, Ice Queen. You're so good to me. ”   
  
“Silence,” she hissed, biting her bottom lip to soften her moans.   
  
He braced himself on one arm, ran his palm up and down her side. Sweat dripped from him, rolling down his arm and sides, falling on to her. She gasped, jerking at a good stroke that made her squeeze him tightly, resisting his attempt to pull out and encouraged him to stay deep within her. It was a heart attack inducing response that had him moaning in appreciation. Her toes were curling, eyes prickling from the coiling pleasure deep within her womb.   
  
“Qrow,” she gasped.   
  
He never loved hearing his name more than now. It made his spine tingle and his ego swell. “I’m right here,” he kneaded the soft skin of her hips, “right here. How are you feeling? ” He kissed her, “is it good? Or is it bad? ”   
  
He was teasing her and she knew it. It was far from awful. The sounds he made brought her gratification and it well past a minute since they started, but she couldn’t help but say, “I am falling asleep. ”   
  
Qrow paused, annoyed at her coy smile, and smirked, “if  you wanted me to go harder, all  you have to  do is beg . ”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Beg,” he said, nipping at her neck and jaw.   
  
Winter blinked in confusion, her cunt pulsed in protest and her winding orgasm was dwindling. She wanted to  kick him off of her or  insult him , and instead, as if  she had no  shame or control,  she said , “Please… go harder. I... want you to go harder. ”   
  
It was barely something he would classify as a beg, but he also didn’t expect her to do that in the first place. Interesting. For now, he lifted an amused eyebrow and does as she begged him to do. He moved an arm under her knee and pumped harder into her. Their  bodies were meeting loudly and obscenely, noticeable to anyone that passed by his  door to  hear the steady rhythm of his  bed hitting the wall in tandem with her heaving pants and his  low grunts. Qrow swore, ending each thrust with a grind against her as his ears began to feel feverish.   
  
Thankfully, he wasn’t the only one approaching the end. Winter’s blood was rushing through her and pouring ecstasy between her thighs. She gripped his shoulder, gasping between pants and curved away when her orgasm crushed against her like an expected wave. She left a trail of red lines on his arm that he fully welcomed. She smiled when she came and it was enthralling. He was on his last breath, his sack tingling and heavy, and for a hot second,  he debated what to  do .   
  
“Fuck!” He pulled out gripping his cock, pumping it quickly and crying out in relief when her hand took over. His  seeds surged  out from him, coating her in one, two, three spurts. Heavily, their pants intermingle. Qrow glanced down at the mess he left mostly on her lower belly and the inside of her thighs and saw that he was toolate. There was a trail of his cum seeping out from her cunt.   
  
She followed his gaze, “This will not guarantee an… infant. ”   
  
“It won’t?” He snorted.   
  
“It will not.”   
  
“And if it does?”   
  
“It will not,” she restated.   
  
“But… if it does,” he brushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder. “Can we stay like this?”   
  
“Fool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how I was trying to be cute in the last chapter with "I think i'll finish this story within the next two months." lmao. I'm a joke. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoy this chapter! c:
> 
> @ sablemelody ...that's not the only thing that thickens 👀 *gets shot* lmao, for reals, thank you for reading!
> 
> @ NinaVale he is such a charming rogue! I love putting him in that role so much! <3 thank you for reading. 
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> Winter hummed, listening to Nora’s rambles that only increased with Ren stepping out to speak with Jaune. “Yeah! And then in Blue Feather District, there’s a bunch of waffles and desserts shops! The best one is Lemons Pancakes but Ren likes Pan Pan Pancakes, which makes no sense. They don’t even serve maple syrupy at that place. Oh, you know where is also good?”
> 
> “Where?”
> 
> “Since you mentioned you like strudels you should go to Watts’ Bakery Shop. It’s in the Windmill Electric, an uppity kind of neighborhood but, between you and me,” Nora leaned in with a low, poorly kept whisper, “I think it’s a cover for like, money laundering. But the strudels!” She laughed lowly, “Ah! I would push Jaune in the frigid water for a strudel from that place, and it’s such a local secret place, too!”


	8. Chapter 8

After adjusting their route, Qrow placed his compass back in his breast pocket and went to the far end of the ship where Winter stood. She was staring at a bobbing glass bottle lost at sea, catching the glint of light that bounced off of it as it securely took the message inside away. The afternoon sun  just began its journey west, another  day ending, and soon, in less than six  days , they will  make landfall at Vale.   
  
As their  voyage was  coming near an  end , Winter tended to be outside longer during her afternoon breaks instead of  sitting at his  desk and  reviewing his  company ’s  documents . He also started  to hear less of her  criticism on  him having a useless accountant who kept making errors that  cost him over $25,000 liens in the past two  years . He already promised to fire the accountant once he was home but Winter still liked to grumble every time she came across a new mistake.   
  
His footsteps were loud enough for her to notice. She turned and briefly caught his eyes before looking past his shoulder, and her gaze swiftly sharpened into knives. Qrow glanced behind him and saw Oobleck and Port scurrying away, almost tripping over their feet, and he laughed loudly. After their first night together as lovers, the whole ship seemed to know because of the thumping of his headboard against the wall and the sounds he made — he wasn’t as discreet as he originally thought he was.   
  
However, no one attempted to ask either of them if they were together due to Winter’s frigid glare and his flippant reply of “what makes you think that? ” Jaune went bright red the first and only time he asked as he had no way of saying politely that they heard explicit noises coming from Qrow’s room. Qrow found it amusing. Winter was mortified. But neither of them thought about discontinuing the intimate affairs that took place in the privacy of his quarters.   
  
“Should you not feel at least an ounce of shame?” She asked, staring out to the sea again.   
  
“Not really,” Qrow answered. “Though, I do feel bad if this hurts your reputation.”   
  
“I never thought you were one to be considerate of social standings.”   
  
“I’m normally not.”   
  
“And yet with me?”   
  
“With you… I don’t want people to look down on you because you’re with me. I’d rather they do it because of the callous way you talk. ”   
  
“Callous?” She chuckled softly, “what makes you think I am not alreadyknown for it? ”   
  
“You are?” He grinned, leaning against the railing. “Never told me.”   
  
“There has never been a reason to tell you.”   
  
“Are you also known as an ice queen back home?”   
  
“I have been described as overly professional and unkind. You are the only one brazen enough to call me ‘ice queen’ to my knowledge. ”   
  
“At least to your face,” he teased. “But, I wonder what they’ll say if you end up carrying my child.”   
  
She swiftly turned to him with a frown. “I am not.”   
  
“If there wasn’t any repeat since the first time I’d be more willing to believe you, but after the last two nights?” He scoffed, a tiny smirk  playing on his  face , “Despite warning  you ,  you stayed on me and  even said  ‘You can  c- ’”   
  
Winter slapped her hand over his mouth, glowering at him with her ears pulsing red. She didn’t need him to repeat to her what she said last night or the night before. She was positive she was already pregnant from the first accidentally spill all those weeks ago since her menstruation was five days late. At first, she berated herself. She should have turned him away, s hould have searched  harder for  wild carrot seeds that prevented pregnancy, but finding none and  refusing to  ask for help ,  she silently panicked in the crow’s  nest as to what  she should do . However, there wasn’t much she could do at that moment, and she decided to be concerned with that later on once her business in Vale was done. Thus, being immersed in pleasure and sensing there was no point in stopping him; she gave him permission to spill his seeds inside her without restraint these past two nights. And he did quite vigorously.   
  
“I am aware of what I said.”   
  
He took her hand off his mouth and kept it in his, “then you know why I’m worried. ”   
  
“I am but worry not, I have received my... mense this morning,” she lied and nearly laughed at his disappointment. “At least put some effort in hiding your discontent.”   
  
He cursed softly and looked away, “I… sorry. ”   
  
He didn’t know what else to say without sounding overbearing or domineering. He was disheartened but also relieved. Society did not think favorably towards single mothers, especially mothers with bastard children. He remembered all the stares and taunts his own mother received whenever they went out to shop for groceries when he was younger. So, it was best that she wasn’t pregnant. She wouldn’t have a child out of wedlock and that would spare her reputation. Though , if  she was , and  he offered her  marriage ,  he wasn’t confident  she would  even accept it.   
  
Where he liked to prepare for the worst-case scenarios, following the philosophy of anything that can go wrong will go wrong. Winter, on the other hand, emitted an air of certainty. Her plans, no matter what could or would happen, will follow through regardless. She was fiercely independent, and he respected and admired that quality of hers, but it has also caused him a lot of frustration. Rarely asking for help or support, she entered situations with a reckless confidence that caused him to sprout more gray hair than he would have liked.   
  
Winter studied him for a moment, the furrow of his brows and the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. When he worried, he seemed far older to her than he actually was. “If I was, you would not need to be concerned about us,” she attempted to soothe him. Instead, it did the opposite.   
  
“I’ll be worried anyway!” He snapped, wondering why she would consider entering parenthood alone when he was more than willing to be there by her side. Even if she did not want him as her husband. If they had a child together, he would know he could selfishly keep her, even just a piece of her, in his life. “What I said before still stands.”   
  
“You say a lot of things.”   
  
His lips twitched to a rueful grin, “Then, let me say it again. I want to watch the seasons come and go with you. ”   
  
She let out a sharp scoff of disbelief, “I wonder how often you have said those same words to the other women. ”   
  
“Only you. Didn't like anyone enough to even consider sharing my life with them. ”   
  
She frowned, her eyes dulled with a pensive gleam. “Yet you share such strong words with me. Someone you only met nine weeks ago. ”   
  
“True,” he looked out to sea, the waves were peaceful and the sky began to turn pink. “ But, I’ve been wooing you every day since we’ve met. ”   
  
“Wooing?”   
  
“Private dinners and breakfasts, and if time permits, lunch every day. I’ve  bought you gifts which  you readily  accepted like the  dress you ’re wearing today,” he finally grinned when she  glared at him ,  “a romantic getaway on my  ship to  new countries. "   
  
"You granted me passage-."   
  
"Even a daring rescue-”   
  
“Rescue?”   
  
“And a romantic horseback ride along the shore. Oh, and don’t forget the countless kisses we shared and most recently, our nights tangled in my sheets. ”   
  
“Will you lower your voice?” She hissed at him, looking behind her, but they were still alone.   
  
“All of which took place over the last nine weeks,” he went on. “ Which is what? 63 days spent together side by side? I think that’s more than enough time for my feelings to be realized. But, don’t worry,” he caught her cheeks and squeezed, causing her lips to purse much to her displeasure. “I’m not asking you to return my feelings at this very moment or even give me an answer. We still have plenty of time from here to when we sail to Atlas. I  just wanted you to  know my  intentions and,” he  licked his  lips nervously as  she pulled away from his  grasp , but stayed where  she stood with her arms brushing against his. “And, I hope you’d be willing to believe my words and give me a chance to be your companion for life.”   
  
“Companion for life?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“It sounds as if you are a dog,” she said coldly but  amusement gleamed in her  eyes at the sudden image her  mind conjured up of a  large , burly  black dog with red  eyes following her around like a lovesick puppy.   
  
“Hey! I’m being serious,” he grounded out.   
  
“Yes. I am aware,” she said with  sincerity in her  tone ,  “ I will  take your  words into  consideration , and if  you keep  amusing me, sailor boy,  I will  even start to  consider you as a viable option to  be my husband instead of  my dog . ”   
  
The sense of dread that was lingering over him lightened, and he chuckled. “Woof.”

~o~o~o~o~

Winter hummed, listening to Nora’s rambles that only increased with Ren stepping out to speak with Jaune. “Yeah! And then in the Blue Feather District, there’s a bunch of pancakes and dessert shops! The best one is Lemons Pancakes but Ren likes PanPan Pancakes, which makes no sense. They don’t even serve maple syrup at that place. Oh, you know where is also good? ”   
  
Shifting her  eyes away from her  reflection in the  tea to Nora, she could still  hear Qrow ’s  words echoing in her  mind and knotting her  stomach with his  honesty . Or, perhaps, the knots were simply symptoms of her pregnancy? “Where?”   
  
“Since you mentioned you like strudels, you should go to Watts’ Bakery Shop. It ’ s in Windmill Electric, an  uppity kind of neighborhood on the  east side but,  between you and me ,” Nora leaned in with a low, poorly kept whisper ,  “I  think it ’ s a  cover for, like, money laundering. But the strudels! ” She laughed lowly,  “Ah! I would push Jaune in freezing water for a strudel from that place, and it’s such a local secret kind of place, too! ”   
  
“Has it been there long?”   
  
“Just for the past five years.”   
  
“Does the bakery have a light theme? Because of the name Watts? ”   
  
Nora laughed,  “What!? No! The owner’s name is Arthur Watts. He’s kind of weird. Doesn’t look like a baker at all — big bushy mustache — which is why I think he’s a mobster or something. ” Nora grinned, “Ren and I will take you once we arrive in Vale tomorrow.”   
  
Winter shook her head, “ I think I prefer pancakes. ”   
  
“Really?!”   
  
“You seem to be an avid supporter of Lemon Pancakes.”   
  
“Because they’re delicious!” Nora excitedly hit the table with her hands.   
  
“And now I am curious.”   
  
“As you should be! Ah! I’m so excited! I’ll let Ren know — Oh! We should also take Cute-Boy-Oscar with us, too! He likes pancakes. ” Nora explained and continued on raving about the restaurant.   
  
And Winter smiled mutely, listening indifferently to the girl for another ten minutes before excusing herself. She returned to Qrow’s quarters, reworking her original plan to include the information Nora had given her. Qrow informed them they would make port in Vale a little past noon tomorrow if the winds were fair which meant she should leave right before dawn broke.   
  
She would not be able to hide her actions from Qrow for long. All of his crew members were  known for their  chatty nature, and it  was to be  expected seeing as they were  all stuck on a  ship together for  weeks at a  time . It would  take one slip from Nora  telling him about her  interest in Watt’s Bakery, or Oobleck  telling her what direction Vale  was , or even Oscar who  described Watts and Tyrian to  her .   
  
Each crew member had their hands full as they were approaching Vale, and more so Qrow as he finalized some shipments for his clients. So, the possibility of them speaking to one another and their conversation to include her and the questions she asked, were low but not low enough for her to feel completely reassured. The risk was still there of him finding out, and her lies were poised and ready on the tip of her tongue. Hating to fret and pace the length of Qrow’s room, she sat in her chair and continued reviewing his documents.   
  
Apprehension.   
  
Longing.   
  
Doubt.   
  
She took all of those emotions and placed them carefully in a box and stored them deep inside her where the light did not hit. She had a responsibility to her  mother and  siblings , to the  people of Atlas  she swore to  protect as a State Knight, and  she has been away from home longer than expected.   
  
This… what she had with Qrow will be over soon.   
  
Just like a sandcastle crumbling against the incoming tides.

~o~o~o~o~

Qrow marched into his room with a scowl. Everything went wrong today. All the paperwork he had Port organized for him was done incorrectly. Oobleck could not find the invoices he stored away. Jaune tripped which caused Oscar to bump and spill coffee over the company's ledgers. The mistakes Winter found in his accounting books from this morning added up to a total of $64,560 liens.   
  
Too many things went wrong and he needed them to go right. He was already anxious about arriving at Vale without knowing what Winter was planning. She had the galls to not  only continue her  silence about her  affairs in Vale but to evade his  queries with  insults or if  he was lucky well-placed kisses and caresses. She played him like a fool.   
  
Entering his room, he nearly slammed his door shut behind him but instead inhaled deeply and shut it firmly. He noted some lit candles and saw Winter still working at her place at his desk. It was almost time for dinner. At  first ,  he wanted to eat  quickly ,  take a bath , and go straight to  bed . But seeing her, he wanted to bury his face in her neck and complain about his day. He started to make his way to her and stopped when she reached for her hair and began to pull a hairpin out and then another.   
  
She did it slowly, absentmindedly. It was a sign she was almost done with work and she wanted to unwind for the night. Every morning, he would watch her methodically put her hair up and every night he eagerly waited for her to put it down. Walking up to  her just as the last pin  was pluck out of her  hair that tumbled down her  back in  waves ,  he ran his  hand through  it and  pressed his  fingers against the scalp, pleased at the startled whimper that escaped  her .   
  
“Qrow,” she turned to him with a frown and he kissed her.   
  
“Hey.” He pushed her chair to the side, allowing him room to step over and pull the documents she was looking at out of her hand. Pressing his face into the junction of where her neck met her shoulder, he breathed in deeply the scent of lilies and the sea. She squirmed. Her neck was ticklish. And it warmed his chest.   
  
“Difficult day?” She asked, knowing his habits of wanting comfort on these kinds of days.   
  
“Oscar spilled coffee on my ledgers.” His words muffled.   
  
“How many?”   
  
“Five of them.”   
  
“I imagine there was only some bleeding.”   
  
“There was, but Oobleck also misplaced my invoices.”   
  
She rolled her eyes and patted his back, “Misplaced or lost? ”   
  
“Lost.”   
  
“For the upcoming quarter?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Then use the copies we created.”   
  
Qrow stilled at that, remembering weeks ago when  she was  new to the  ship and  began to insert herself in his  business ,  she pestered him to  make copies of his  invoices just in  case something  happened . She said it was common practice in Atlas to do such a thing and to get her to shut up, he did. He reluctantly moved away from her, her face smug as he went to his bookshelf and opened the bottom cabinet. Shuffling through binders, he pulled out the copies of his lost invoices, and the feeling of irritation from earlier was gone. But, in its place, was a slight bitterness at her being right.   
  
He turned to her and she perked an eyebrow. If she was expecting him to say something gracious towards her attentiveness, she didn’t indicate it as she got up and righted her chair. The documents she was reviewing were placed back on his bookshelf. And soon after, they were having dinner together with the light of the flickering candles dancing across them.   
  
He dragged her into bathing with him. His bathtub fit them comfortably but it wasn’t ample. So their bodies were pressed against one another. He relaxed under the ministration of her fingers working the suds of his ivory soap through his hair. He kissed whatever patch of skin was close to his lips.   
  
Right before bed, he went to tell Oobleck about the invoices and to start the practice of making copies of important paperwork from now on. Winter was already half asleep once he got back, and he crept into bed with her. He drew her body towards his, kissing her neck and cheek despite her grumbles and protests, and settled in with his arm around her waist.   
  
Winter had a restless sleep that night, awaking fully right before dawn by a deep snore from Qrow on the back of her head. She turned to face him, resisting the urge to flick the space between his eyebrows. She also resisted the urge to trace his brow bone and jaw with her finger. She kissed his cheek goodbye and slowly got out of bed. She spent that last few days memorizing the boards that did not groan under her weight and used them to carefully make her way to her room. With care, she closed the door and pulled the plank off the wall that hid the compact mirror. Reaching in for her pouch, she checked for the mirror and both sides were still there.   
  
They felt heavy.   
  
Putting the plank back, she silently climbed up to the deck. Again, avoiding the boards that would protest loudly if stepped on. The sea mist was cool and refreshing, and melancholy. She went to the side of the ship and looked over at the dark abyss. Remembering Oobleck’s words about finding north, she stared towards the direction of Vale. She heard some steps, not surprised that someone was awake and climbed over the railing. She jumped simultaneously to a large wave crashing against the ship, hiding the sound of her entering the sea.   
  
Immediately, her body warmed and her legs united and reformed into a large fin. With the pouch securely around her wrist, she shimmied out of her dress and broke the ocean surface. The ship was a little far away. The wind was hardly moving them with its soft breeze. She could go back. It was still possible.   
  
Then, she felt a hand on her wrist. Glynda Goodwitch, a native Vale mermaid, was next to her. Purple eyes glancing up to the ship and then back to her. “Did you forget something?” She asked.   
  
“No,” Winter replied honestly and took another glance at the Harbinger. She didn’t forget anything but instead left everything deliberately.   
  
“Then let’s go. We don’t have much to prepare before James arrives. ”   
  
“I am relieved the Colonel got my message.”   
  
“Miss Nikos is a skilled swimmer,” Glynda said, referring to Pyrrha Nikos before diving into the sea.   
  
Refusing to look at his ship one last time, Winter followed Glynda into the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am determined to finish this AU before October is over ;A; ...maybe by the first week of November? ':c
> 
> Thank you all for reading, the kudos, and comments!
> 
> @ Megan Leann Toncray Nora knowssss stuff. haha thank you for reading
> 
> @ NinaVale Thank you <3 and yes, Qrow wants a family and all that jazz. lmao cx poor sailor bird boi has a lot of love to give.
> 
> @ drunkdragon lol thank you. a lot of Winter's lines are...my favorite due to them being more formal? 
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:  
> “None of you have seen Winter?” Qrow asked suddenly and the entire crew quieted down again. 
> 
> There were more murmurs and shifting of gazes, and then that deafening answer of “no” echoing in the room. Jaune stood up, “Is everything o-Captian?”
> 
> Qrow left the room and began to search his ship for her. Each stepped grew his unease. His stomach was rolling in apprehension. She was not in the library. Not on the bridge either. He checked the chart room, the infirmary, and the supply rooms. 
> 
> Where was she?


	9. Chapter 9

Qrow was startled awake by a seagull crashing into the window above his desk. After a few seconds of stillness, he groggily turned over to reach for Winter but was met with a vacant space. It was cool. How long she has been gone? He turned around once more, wondering if she was working at his desk or putting her hair up, but nothing. His room was empty.   
  
Sitting up, he could hear some crew members walking around. The smell of breakfast was already curling through the rooms from the kitchen below. He doubted Winter went to eat in the gallery. She was prone to waking up early but wasn’t a morning person and disliked the garrulous air the crew carried in the early hours. Today they would make landfall, so maybe she was on deck pacing around?   
  
He quickly groomed himself and got dressed, running his hand through his hair for a slick back look that he knew Winter liked. He picked a heavy jacket to throw over his shoulders in case she was wandering around in her linen walking dress. The look of annoyance on her face whenever he threw his jacket on her always brought a smirk on his.   
  
Oscar nearly ran into him when he stepped onto the main deck. The boy apologized and ran down, nearly missing the last step in his haste. Qrow shook his head and glanced around as he headed to the helm. Oobleck was already there, half-asleep with an empty cup of coffee in one hand. “Morning,” Qrow said, taking out his compass to check the direction they were sailing.   
  
“Top of the morning, to you, Captain,” Oobleck yawned loudly.   
  
“How she’s doing?”   
  
“We should reach Vale by late noon with these worthless winds.”   
  
Qrow nodded, “Keep at it. I’ll return to relieve you once I have breakfast. ”   
  
“Thank you, Captain.”   
  
“Oh, and have you seen Winter up here?”   
  
“Miss Winter?” Oobleck tilted his head side to side in thought, “Besides last night before supper, I haven’t. ”   
  
“I see,” Qrow frowned and looked around the deck, “Thanks.”   
  
Qrow walked on the other side of the ship before heading down to his room. She wasn't there. Peeking into her room, wondering if was there by chance, but it was also empty. He decided to head to the library and ran into Oscar for a second time who carried his and Winter’s breakfast on a tray. “Were you in the gallery?” Qrow asked, taking the tray from Oscar.   
  
“I was.”   
  
“Was Winter there?”   
  
“Miss Winter?” Oscar blinked, “No, sir. She wasn’t there. ”   
  
A sudden force gripped his stomach, “have you seen her at all? ”   
  
“Not since yesterday, sir.”   
  
Qrow thrust the tray back into Oscar’s hand. “Take this to my quarters,” he commanded and went straight to the gallery.   
  
His crew was loud and hooting as they ate their breakfast of eggs, bread, and slices of hams. Whole fruits like apples, oranges, and kiwis lingered in the center of the tables ready to be grabbed by anyone who wanted a sweet snack. His presence silenced everyone. Qrow used to eat with them in the gallery now and then, but that occurrence completely halted when Winter joined their journey. Qrow’s change of demeanor even became a running joke among the crew. One  moment he was their grim and serious Captain shouting commands and, in the  next ,  he would  break into a mischievous smirk and tease Winter to purposefully  start an  argument with her. It was rather a unique way of flirting, but it brought new energy onto the ship that was enjoyable.   
  
It was Nora who spoke up first as Qrow searched through their faces. “Did you get in a fight with Miss Winter?” She shot up from her seat. “Because if you did. I believe the proper thing to do is to let her hit you. ”   
  
“Nora, no.” Ren pulled her down and stood up, “the proper thing to do is to apologize. ”   
  
“And then hit,” Nora added. The gallery stirred with low chuckles and whispers.   
  
“No.”   
  
“None of you have seen Winter?” Qrow asked suddenly and the entire crew quieted down again.   
  
There were more murmurs and shifting of gazes, and then that deafening answer of “no” echoing in the room. Jaune stood up next, “Is everything o-Captian? ”   
  
Qrow left the room and began to search his ship for her. Each stepped grew his unease. His stomach was rolling in apprehension. She was not in the library. Not on the bridge either. He checked the chart room, the infirmary, and the supply rooms.   
  
Where was she?   
  
It was after an hour of searching and looking like a mad man that he, along with his crew, realized that she vanished. There were some whispers among the crew about the possibility of her falling overboard and being lost at sea. Jaune , Ren, and Oscar, however, glanced at each other,  knowing that if she did go overboard. She was far from being lost.   
  
“Captain?” Jaune stepped forward. The ship was sailing a little faster with the help of a sudden gust of wind.   
  
“Did Winter ask you anything about Vale?” Qrow asked, staring towards the direction of the emerald city.   
  
“No, sir.”   
  
“Oscar?”   
  
Oscar shook his head, “no, sir. But she did ask me about Tyrian. ”   
  
Qrow turned sharply to him, “ what did she ask? ”   
  
“She asked about his appearance.”   
  
Qrow’s mind churned like a hurricane out on the sea. Winter was clever. If she wanted information, she would seek and pluck it without suspicion. He looked around the deck, wondering whom else she had spoken to. If she wanted directions to Vale from the sea, she would have to ask Oobleck. Seeking him out, the green hair, caffeine driven first mate confirmed Qrow’s theory. She did ask Oobleck about traversing the sea towards Vale. Who would she ask about Watts himself and his Bakery?   
  
Qrow went to Port first who denied speaking with Winter about Watts’ Bakery, but confirmed that sheaskedabout the Magistrate of Vale, Glynda Goodwitch. “Did she tell you why?” Qrow asked, confused as to how Glynda was involved in this.   
  
“Afraid not, good sport,” Port said, “when I asked, all she said was she was simply curious.”   
  
Qrow snorted. Winter was never simply curious about anything. He  left Port in the chart  room and  headed to  speak with Ren who was  attempting to  move sacks of  vegetables from the supply  room to the  kitchen with Nora chattering beside him. “Ren.”   
  
“Captain. Did you find her? ”   
  
Qrow glanced at Nora who impatiently looked between the two of them. “Not yet. Did you speak with her recently about Vale? ”   
  
“I haven’t-”   
  
“I have!” Nora interrupted with a grin.   
  
“You have?” Ren blinked, not able to see the hyper, pinked wearing girl next to him conversing with the stoic mermaid.   
  
“Yup!”   
  
“About what?” Qrow asked.   
  
Nora inhaled sharply, “nearly everything! Well, actually, mostly about all the great food places in Vale. Like, Lemon Pancakes, The Fruit Tea Room, Rainbow Crepe on Third. Milk and Sugar, PanPan Pancakes, Watts' Bakery, Blue Deli, The House on-”   
  
“Watts’ Bakery,” Qrow interjected. “You spoke to her about Watts’ Bakery?”   
  
“Yeah! She mentioned she liked strudels, and I told her Watts' Bakery has the best strudels in Vale! Though, I also told her that I thought Watts is a mobster. I mean. Have you seen his mustache? ”   
  
“Did she ask anything else?”   
  
“Just how long it has been there, I think?” Nora rubbed her chin in thought. “It didn’t seem like she was interested, though, since she said she preferred to try pancakes at Lemon Pancakes.”   
  
Qrow gritted his teeth. His suspicion was correct. She was going to face Watts alone and never once considered accepting his help. Without even knowing, she planned last night to be the last time they would see each other. With a curt ‘thank you’ to Nora and Ren, Qrow swiftly left to his room when Jaune called out to him. Oobleck requested to be relieved. He forgot about Oobleck and Qrow swore vehemently as he marched up to the stairs to get to the helm. Jaune stunned at the new cursed words he just learned.   
  
“Capta-”   
  
“I’ll handle the rest of the journey. Get some rest,” Qrow growled and dismissed Oobleck from his post. Taking hold of the helm, the sturdy wood smoothed over by years of sea voyages, he tried to center himself but anger has filled him. Bile roiled in his diaphragm.   
  
She used him, the aid of him and his crew. She invaded his sanities and encrusted a deceitful rime on it. And he let her with little to no hesitation. A fool who was spellbound by her small smiles and stern eyes, by the song she sang to him. Captivated by her like the other countless men she had no doubt deceived before she crossed his path.   
  
It was all a sham. The lively bickering over meals that spilled into coy glances and merry jests. Fingers caressing his jaw before a tender kiss that he readily followed, asking for more. Resting in the crow’s  nest during sleepless nights to  look for  constellations while  she refused to  admit she was  cold , her cool back pressed against his  chest as he pestered her into his  embrace . She brought warmth in him that has never been produced before in his life.   
  
And all she left in her wake was a ghost of a memory.   
  
“Damn it,” he cursed, gritting his teeth as the winds settled and the ship entered a slower pace as the coast of Vale came to view. Prepping to make land, his crew pulled the sails up and began the manual work to propel the ship towards the Vale main port. He tried to focus on maneuvering the ship but Winter still lingered on his mind.   
  
He had been fine before he met her. He had desires like most men, but they were all frivolous that he kept them to himself. He knew he wasn’t the kind of man that would actually settle down with a woman and start a family. He wasn’t wide-eyed like his brother-in-law who believed in true love, but Qrow had hoped for it. It was a secret fantasy that grew from his ten-year-old imagination when his local schoolteacher’s recounted the love story between him and his spouse.   
  
But he knew it wasn’t in his cards. It was part of his family linage after all. His great-grandfather had forsaken his grandfather’s birth. His grandmother left his grandfather at the birth of his mother. His father tricked his mother with false promises of marriage and abandoned him and his twin sister before they were born. His sister left her husband and toddler as well. So, he knew he would never feel the devoted love of a wife or the natural love for a child bore from his seeds.   
  
Nevertheless, he foolishly thought he was at the cusp of it with Winter when all she did was sweep in and retreat like an unexpected wave. He got too optimistic, too starry-eyed, and suddenly he was alone again with nothing but his dreams now inked in her haunting image. He wanted to surrender to the urge of drowning in whiskey until daylight broke, and he stumbled home. Two  years ago,  he promised his  nieces he wouldn't drink again, and not once since  he promised them  has the  need been so deep for a  glass of  alcohol . He missed feeling numb, floatless and uncaring as his vision swam and the world passed by him.   
  
No. He'll land at Vale, take care of his business, and set off to Vacuo like he originally planned. He won't drink. He won't give in to that satisfaction. He didn't need her. He didn't even know her. Yet, he wanted her smiles and under all the anger and pain, he hated that he was worried about her. She was the one that left without even saying goodbye, with no second thought on how she affected his life. He should leave her be to deal with her business with Watts. It wasn’t his place to interfere. She never once told him why she needed to meet with Watts. All he knew was that it had to do something with the mirrorhewon at that game of poker. A game he constantly lost due to his bad luck except for that night when he met her.   
  
Qrow cursed again, softer.   
  
The ship was anchored and tied to the dock. The gangway set in place and Qrow was the first to set foot on Vale soil. The wave of elation that normally rushed through him whenever he returned home never came. He heard Oobleck call for him with a questioning look as some crew members still were looking for Winter. “Unload the merchandise,” Qrow commanded.   
  
“But Miss Winter-”   
  
“She’s fine,” he spat, keeping the hurt that was rising in him at bay.   
  
People were coming and going from the port. A ship was in the process of disembarking. Another ship was loading passengers for a trip to Haven. He saw a few smaller specialized merchant ships like his unloading foreign goods like furniture and art. His company mainly focused on everyday household items and supplies like spices, minerals, paper materials, and other perishable goods.   
  
He was leafing through some paperwork half heartily,  stomach still turning, and his  gaze continued to  lift towards the  direction of Watts’ Bakery when a  group of  merchants walked by him.   
  
“He ordered how much?”   
  
“Half a ton of fuel!”   
  
“Why would a bakery need that much fuel?”   
  
“I was paid in advance and don’t ask questions.”   
  
“Maybe Watts has an upcoming event he’s catering?”   
  
The group laughed as they left the docks and Qrow felt a rise of unease overtake him. The words on his inventory list didn’t make sense to him as his mind raced. It could be a coincidence and it doesn’t necessarily mean Winter was in any true danger. She went to find Watts over a mirror. She was fine. He repeated the mantra until it morphed to ‘she has to be fine. '   
  
“Captain?!” Oscar jogged up to Qrow, waving at him as Qrow ran to a booth to buy a horse, not looking back as to his ship as he rode off. “Captain! Where are you going?! Captain?! ”

~o~o~o~o~o~

Tugging on her gloves, Winter glanced at her reflection in the mirror and welcomed the person she was used to hiding behind. As a State Knight, her uniform was orderly and sharp. Tall black boots over white pants. A billowing white blouse tucked in with a royal blue vest and overcoat, and the Atlas emblem pinned on her chest alongside her rank as Captain. Her saber was tied to her belt alongside her pistols.   
  
She was used to this. No one would suspect a mermaid to be an Atlas State Knight, especially at her rank. It provided a fog of deception for her to walk through as she protected the citizens of Atlas and the mermaids that walked in the umbra waves with her. This was who she was. Not the blithe woman that traveled across the oceans on the Harbinger and her Captain.   
  
There was a single knock on the door, and Winter granted entrance. Glynda walked in; head held high and the silver buttons on her formal gray dress flashed in the early afternoon light. “The troops are set,” Glynda said.   
  
“The moment we raid Watt’s Bakery, you must apprehend him immediately before he starts sharing our secrets.”   
  
“I’m aware.”   
  
“Do we have a place ready to secure him?”   
  
“There is a jail underneath Beacon Academy. I have requested use of it and have been granted it. ”   
  
“By the Headmaster?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“He knows, then,” Winter stated.   
  
Glynda frowned but gave a nod, “Just like how James knows. ”   
  
“Do you trust him?”   
  
“I do.”   
  
“Then, I will depend on your trust in him for now.”   
  
“The Harbinger was the ship you took here, correct?”   
  
“It was.”   
  
“I know of her captain, Qrow Branwen. He was a student of mine and Ozpin’s when I first started to teach at Beacon nearly twenty years ago. ”   
  
“I was not aware of that.”   
  
“Many aren’t,” she said offhandedly. “He used to be an always drunk private investigator for Ozpin some years ago before becoming sober and retiring for a… simpler lifestyle. Does he know? ”   
  
“He does,” Winter said after a moment. She never knew he used to be an alcoholic.   
  
“Do you trust him?”   
  
Winter caught Glynda’s gaze and held it for a short moment before nodding, “I do. ”   
  
“You mentioned you met him in Argus,” Glynda led Winter out of the Justice House. “ How did that happened? ”   
  
“He had half of the mirror,” Winter offered, matching Glynda’s steps.   
  
“How?”   
  
“He won it in a poker game.”   
  
“Qrow is notorious for his bad luck. How did that happen? ”   
  
“There is no such thing as bad luck or good luck. Simply opportunity crossing preparation,” Winter got onto one of the police horses given to her.   
  
“And out of all the times for opportunity to meet preparation, it happens when you arrive in need of help?” Glynda scoffed,  “There are times you have to believe in fate, Captain.”   
  
“I will believe in it if I meet with him again,” Winter said offhandedly.   
  
Following Glynda with a small troop of Vale Guards and an empty carriage behind them, they headed over to Watts’ Bakery on horseback. Glynda was shocked at the revelation that Arthur Watts, a prominent doctor, was the one that sealed Winter’s mother away. When Ironwood shared the news with her, she nearly dropped the basin of water she spelled to speak with him. Watts was not only her personal doctor but also Headmaster Ozpin’s. He was part of the upper inner circles of Vale’s elites, despite his humble profession.   
  
This man knew of their secret and threatened to expose it. He used black magic to  capture one of their own soul to  manipulate and  control , and  he only failed  due to Winter  breaking the compact mirror into two and  rendering the  object useless . But the spell cast on Willow Schnee remained.   
  
They turned a corner and Winter lifted an eyebrow. When she heard Watts owned a bakery, she was thinking of a basic storefront near the outskirt of downtown with baskets of bread lining the window. What she rode upon was a brick factory with smoke churning out of two large metal flues instead. ‘Watts’ Bakery’ painted across in large black block lettering.   
  
“I’ll go in with some guards, firsts. You can climb into the carriage after he’s inside. If he sees you beforehand, he’ll know. ”   
  
“I agree, ”Winter got off her horse as well and looked around, seeing a quint inn a few buildings down. “ I will monitor by a window at the Moon’s Inn. I will wait for your signal. ”   
  
“Sounds good,” Glynda dismounted and waved over four guards, leaving one guard with Winter and another stationed at the carriage. “ I’ll be back soon. ”   
  
Winter entered the inn with the guard. It was empty as the afternoon rush just ended. She picked a secluded table and ordered a beer and a basket of bread she had no intention of consuming. Once Watts was captured, all that was left was Tyrian. He, unlike Watts, was an elusive figure with no paper trail even after traveling to all the major ports and cities on Remnant. Even the recently deceased Hazel was  recorded to  have a  sister , grew up in an  orphanage in Vale, used to work as a violent debt collector, and  was a convicted criminal. But Tyrian was an enigma. When she spoke to Colonel Ironwood, he found no record of Tyrian in Atlas. They were able to communicate with Mrs. Nikos’ family in Haven, and they also reported no finding of him there.   
  
Perhaps he was from Vacuo or Menagerie?   
  
“Ma’am,” the guard spoke across from her.   
  
“Yes, Greene?”   
  
“We have Qrow Branwen riding up the street towards us.”   
  
Winter blinked, wondering if she heard correctly and looked out of the window towards the direction they just came in from. And, indeed, Greene was right. Qrow was riding to Watts' Bakery at an alarming rate. Her stomach fluttered, but she quickly exhaled deeply and got up to confront him. If he barged into the Bakery demanding for her, it would expose them to Watts. She glanced at the front doors of Watts' Bakery. It was still closed. So, she waited until he was close enough to walk out of the Bakery with a scowl.   
  
Qrow gripped the horse’s rein at the sight of her. Recognizing her face immediately in spite of the unusual clothing she was wearing and the neat, slick high bun she styled her hair in. Then, he noted the color scheme of her clothing, and it was at that moment he realized he truly didn’t know much about her past. He was a few meters away from her when she snapped her head towards the Bakery. Her eyes widen and she turned to the Vale guard behind her.   
  
“Go!” She shouted and pushed the guard inside the inn, barely making it in herself when the Bakery exploded and went up in a burst of hellfire. It shook the ground and cracked nearly all the windows on the block.   
  
Qrow ’s  horse reared back violently, frightened at the  sound , light, and  burst of  heat . He jumped off the horse, landing hard on his side before the horse could have the chance to throw him off. “Winter?!” Qrow scrambled to his feet and shouted for her as the flames grew and people ran away in a panic. “Winter?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this like a simple wrap up/climax but it seems like I'm failing like always ;A; I wonder if I should add another smut scene before I end it? hmmmm 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it and leave a kudo or something. c:
> 
> @ NinaVale Qrow did fall hard and he's all open to it while Winter is mad sus about it. cx I wanted to explore a little on why he's like that/feels like that in this chapter, and I hope I did it in a "balanced" manner. I would say she distrust him but more like...doesn't see herself being able to be that kind of person for him? She is shyer/hesitant to jump into love compared to Qrow. lmao Thank you for reading and always leaving a comment! I appreciate it. <3
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> Winter aimed her guns at Tyrian and Watts, both of who also had their weapons trained on her. She felt the tension within her. Her eyes narrowed and focused while Tyrian grinned largely at her, enjoying the situation far too much, and Watts looked mildly bored. She realized they had the upper hand on her, but she was thankful for her trained expression as both men glanced at each other. 
> 
> She needed to find a way out of this predicament. 
> 
> Tyrian was able to speak when a heavy footstep met grovel, catching them all off guard. Qrow walked towards them, his own guns trained on Watts and Tyrian who quickly yanked out their second guns and pointed it at him, too. Winter shot him an exasperated glare and he winked at her.


	10. Chapter 10

The  sight of  Glynda and the other guard sprinting towards the  doors alarmed her, but the word “explosive” that was barely caught by Winter’s  ear shocked her even more. Winter pushed Greene back inside the Inn, barely hiding behind a wall when the building exploded and burst into flames. All the windows shattered, the building quake, and screams were heard from upstairs. Winter stood up, her mind fixated on the explosion and rushed towards the Bakery.   
  
“Captain!” Greene shouted and followed on unsteady legs. She glanced to her right when she heard a man shout and saw Qrow running towards them. She did not stay to speak with him as Winter rushed out of the Bakery with an injured guard.   
  
“ Take him to  safety ,” Winter  commanded and went back inside,  grabbing another  guard that was  struggling to  walk ,  blood pouring from her  head and burn marks on the right side of her  body . Winter passed the guard to a nearby civilian and rushed inside again, stepping over fallen debris.   
  
She grabbed Glynda, the scorching heat unbearable and the air thick with smoke. “Stand up, Goodwitch,” Winter pulled her up and Glynda shook her head and pointed to the back of the Bakery.   
  
“They ran out,” Glynda wheezed.   
  
Winter glanced to the back and then back to Glynda, “Will you be fine? ”   
  
Glynda pushed Winter off of her, “I don’t need a fledgling’s concern. ”   
  
Winter nodded and ran towards the back, covering her head from falling wreckage and keeping low to avoid inhaling smoke. Fires were dangerous to common humans, but to mermaids, they were deadly if one did not tread carefully. Being creatures of the  sea , they were prone to  dehydration and being victims of heatstroke quite easily, their  lungs while powerful to  inhale a  great quantity of  air , were  also made of delicate tissues. Winter could already feel the effects of being in a burning building acutely.   
  
Her instincts told her to run to the sea, dive in freshwater, and expel the smoke from her lungs and eyes. But, she felt the weight of the mirror in her pocket and pushed forward. She rammed against a shut back door with her shoulder twice, and it fell down easily due to the hinges being weak from the explosion. Her shoulder only pulsed in pain for a moment before adrenaline dulled it.   
  
She caught sight of a leg turning left meters down the back alley and perused it. They seemed to be in no hurry, probably hoping to blend into a crowd once they reached the main street. Winter took a different alley to cut them off before they could and skidded in front of two men. One man was exactly as Nora described. Long, narrowed face, tall, dressed too scantily in no proper jacket or shirt and long hair braided down his back. He grinned at the sight of her as if she was a last-minute holiday present.   
  
The other man was Watts. She remembered clearly from their first encounter months ago. His mustache only seemed to be shaggier. He was also tall, lanky compared to Tyrian, but she knew his skill with his revolver and cane. Before he could greet her with eyes sparkling in pleasure, she kicked him in the chest.   
  
Pushing Watts away, Winter focused on Tyrian who charged at her with a delighted laugh. She dodged and  blocked his  attacks ,  stepping out of  range when he  took a  knife out from his  arm and only seemed to giggle more  when Winter  cut his  cheek with her saber. The only warning she got about Watts’ attack was from Tyrian’s quick, disapproval glance behind her. Winter pivoted and met Watt’s cane with her saber. With swift strikes, their weapons met with silvery bells and sparks.   
  
She turned to Tyrian, seeing his hand reaching to his waist just as Watts dislodged her saber from her hand. Winter promptly reached in her waistband, too, and pulled out her pistols. The fire roaring a block behind them was consuming its neighboring buildings. Ash rain from the sky and black smoke rose like the morning sun and cast an orange glow over them.   
  
Winter aimed her guns at Tyrian and Watts, both of whom had their weapons trained on her, too. She felt the tension within her. Her eyes narrowed and focused while Tyrian grinned largely at her, enjoying the situation far too much, and Watts looked mildly bored. She realized they had the upper hand on her, but she was thankful for her trained expression as both men glanced at each other.   
  
She needed to find a way out of this predicament.   
  
Tyrian was about to speak when heavy footsteps met gravel, catching them all off guard. Qrow walked towards them, his own guns trained on Watts and Tyrian who quickly yanked out their second guns and pointed it at him, too. Winter directed an exasperated glare at Qrow. He winked back at her. “Thought you could use some help, Ice Queen.”   
  
“Ice Queen?!” Tyrian snickered, “that’s a fitting name for you. Why didn’t I think of that? ”   
  
“I suspect it’s because you only have one brain cell,” Watts offered. “ Now, who are you? ”   
  
“Captain QrowBranwen of the Harbinger, he owns that trading company I mentioned before,” Tyrian said in place of Qrow. “ He was the one that won half of the compact mirror from Hazel. ”   
  
Watts snorted, “and what were the chances that the man who won such an item at a game of poker ran across Little Miss Schnee, here. ”   
  
“More like she ran across him, no? After all, she’s the one wanting her mommy back. ”   
  
“Is that what happened, Miss Schnee?” Watts asked her and received her cold glare in response. “Insolent as always, I see. It’s that discourteous attitude that will prevent you from retrieving your dead — I mean dear ol’ mother. ”   
  
Winter fired her gun aimed at Watts, scratching his cheek and surprising the man who gripped his guns tighter. “And what is preventing you from being placed six feet under?” She asked.   
  
Tyrian laughed.   
  
Qrow felt a bead of sweat run down his back.   
  
Scowling,  Watts turned his  full attention to Winter but  stopped at  Qrow ’s  growl of  disapproval , reminding  Watts that he  had another  gun aimed at his  head that had no qualms  burying a  bullet between his  eyes . He cleared his throat. “Seeing our situation, I’m afraid we’re in a stalemate.”   
  
“I do love a good old fashion Mantle Stand-off,” Tyrian said.   
  
“I do as well, but we’re pressed for time,” Watts said.   
  
Tyrian frowned, “I was hoping to play a little more but what do you suggest? ”   
  
“How about we call it a draw for today, hm?” Watt said to Winter, “We can rendezvous perhaps two days from now to… continue our long-awaited discussion? I still want to know if your answer from my last proposition remains the same. ”   
  
“I will wait for your notice,” Winter said after a moment.   
  
“Excellent. Now let’s lower our weapons? ”   
  
“No.” Both she and Qrow said at the same time, causing Tyrian to chuckle.   
  
“That’s adorable. You’re mimicking each other like an old married couple,” Tyrian snorted.   
  
“Silence,” Winter snapped at him.   
  
“How about you move to my side while Mr. Giggles here goes to Long-Limbed?” Qrow offered to Winter.   
  
Watts frowned, “That will work. ”   
  
Slowly, with their arms still up and the atmosphere still heavy, Winter and Tyrian rotated their positions. She more guarded than him who still seemed to be hoping for a fight. Once Winter was by Qrow’s side and Tyrian was by Watts’, Watts smiled. “It was delightful to see you again, Miss Schnee, but I’m afraid it is time for us to run off.”   
  
“As cowards do,” Winter said.   
  
“Again… that insolent tongue,” Watts chastised, taking steps back with Tyrian. “If I didn’t need your singing, I would have cut it off. ”   
  
“We can always cut something else off. Like a pinky. Oh! Or we can also pluck out her eyes. They’ll fetch a pretty penny, you know. ” Tyrian said. “ I heard it’d heal any heart ailments. ”   
  
“We can also put her up in the Scarlet District. Who wouldn’t want an hour with a mermaid? ”   
  
“Enough,” Qrow snarled.   
  
“You’re right. We’re talking a bit too much, and this is a matter for next time. Good day,” Watts smirked wide and curved around an alleyway.   
  
“Toodles,” Tyrian smiled and disappeared around the corner with Watts.   
  
Winter pursed her lips, tempted to walk over to them and fire at both of them, but she didn’t. She  focused on  Qrow ’s  steps beside her  as they walked backward too  as they left that alleyway with their  guns still  pointed to where Watts and Tyrian  once were until  they also turned a corner. Winter let out a breath and finally dropped her hands, glancing over to Qrow who was stuffing guns into his holster angrily. He was scowling, and she could come up with at least a dozen reasons as to why.   
  
The fire was getting closer. The heat was making her feel faint. She turned to walk down the alley. “We should get going, too.”   
  
“You left.”   
  
“You want to have that conversation now?”   
  
“Yeah. I do. ”   
  
Winter huffed and went back to leading them down the alleyway back to Glynda. “I did.”   
  
“And you thought I wouldn’t try to look for you?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Really?!”   
  
“I hoped you would not for your sake,” she snarled,  “Really, you should have left it as that.”   
  
“As what?”   
  
“As the end,” she snapped at him.   
  
“Why?” He snapped back.   
  
“Because I had business of my own and I did not want you to get involved!”   
  
“And you couldn’t just say that instead of slinking out of my bed like a feral cat?!”   
  
She almost tripped over her words from her embarrassment and instead swallowed her indignation and stated coldly, “My business is dangerous. ”   
  
“Looked how well that went without me. You’re welcome by the way. ”   
  
“I would have been fine.”   
  
“Bullshit.”   
  
“Qrow!” She pivoted on her heels to glare at him, and he met it fiercely. “This has nothing to do with you.”   
  
“I won that mirror.”   
  
“Which you gave to me.”   
  
“You tricked me.”   
  
“It was a fair trade.”   
  
“One that I don’t remember, so it wasn’t that fair.”   
  
She turned around again, frustrated with him as she walked through a bellowing layer of smoke. “What I mean when I said you have nothing to do with it is because it had something to do with Atlas’ State Knights.”   
  
“That’s why you’re wearing one of their stuffy uniforms. Though, the view isn’t so bad from that back. ” His eyes were trailing to her hips, and he smirked at her when she spun around once more to scowl at him. “ And neither is the front. ”   
  
“Will you be serious?” She coughed lightly.   
  
“Always am,” he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him to hurry their exit away from the smoke. “ So what? You’re working under Jimmy? ”   
  
“Colonel Ironwood.”   
  
“Yeah. Yeah. Is he still a pompous ass? ” He asked, catching her questioning gaze. “ I used to work with him. So, I know enough about you State Knights. ”   
  
“Then you are aware we do not have civilians involve with our affairs,” she pulled her hand out of his.   
  
“I do, but I don’t think this is an Atlas government situation.” They stopped once more, their gazes met fiercely as they both attempted to control the conversation. Qrow bent over slightly with a haughty expression on his face, “This reeks of a personal matter especially after Watts’ threats. ”   
  
“Captain?!” Greene skidded the corner.   
  
“Yes?” Both Winter and Qrow answered, and again they both glared at one another. Winter moved first, “How’s Magistrate Goodwitch? ”   
  
“Um,” Greene glanced between the two, “She’s in the carriage waiting for you. She said you might have captured the targets but… ”   
  
“Sorry to break it to you but the Ice Queen only captured me,” Qrow said.   
  
“Unfortunately,” Winter gestured to Greene to lead. “ Any fatalities? ”   
  
“None. All the Guards that entered the Bakery are injured and a few civilians. They're in the process of being taken to a local hospital. ”   
  
“Magistrate Goodwitch as well?”   
  
“No, the Magistrate Goodwitch plans to accompany you to see Headmaster Ozpin.”   
  
“Her injuries?”   
  
“She said they were livable, Captain.”   
  
“Never told me you  were a  Captain , too,”  Qrow whispered to Winter, and she batted him away.   
  
They returned to the main street where the Bakery was still on fire, and local firefighters were attempting to put it out with help from the locals. Instead of going towards it, they continued south to where the Guard’s carriage stood with its door opened. Greene directed them towards it before going to speak with the sheriff that just arrived.   
  
“I advise that you run off to your ship now,” Winter shot him a look that he ignored.   
  
“And risk you disappearing on me again without telling me why you left – ”   
  
“I already did,” she hissed.   
  
“- after you used me as a free taxi service? No.”   
  
"We had a deal."   
  
"And what was that deal?" He smirked, wanting her to remember all the times they kissed and how that led to her sharing his bed.   
  
“One that  you agreed to and ended once your  ship landed here," she  scowled , " now leave unless  you are confident that  you can just take a seat in that carriage and come along."   
  
“Yeah, I am and will."   
  
"Qrow."   
  
"Youknow why, Ice Queen? Because you’re not the only one keeping secrets about their past. ”   
  
“What are you implying you boorish-”   
  
“Shut up and get in the carriage,” Glynda growled, her head peeking out of the door. “Both of you.”   
  
Winter glanced at Qrow, fantasying for a moment to smother his arrogant face in a mountain of sand before getting on the carriage. Out of  habit , much to her own annoyance,  she grabbed his  hand when he  offered it to  her as  she got on the  carriage , but  she made sure to  sit in the middle of the empty bench. Glynda was flush against the  wall of the  carriage and Winter waited for  Qrow to  take the  empty spot  next to the Magistrate, but he simply pushed  her towards the  wall and sat  next to her . She fantasied about drowning him now.   
  
“Hello Qrow,” Glynda nodded to him.   
  
“Glynda,” Qrow greeted back, noticing her burn marks and other injuries.

Glynda shouted out the window and the carriage was moving soon after. Long minutes of silence settled with them. Glynda shifted slightly to get comfortable, ignoring the obvious glances and teasing grins Qrow shot at Winter. After finding a position that wasn't straining to her burned sides, she reached into the bag next to her and took out two glass bottles of water. She held one out for Winter.   
  
“Drink it,” she said. “It’ll help with the smoke damage.”   
  
“Smoke damage?” Qrow asked.   
  
“I thought you told him?”   
  
“I told him nothing,” Winter responded, taking a sip of the cool water.   
  
“Weren’t curious?” Glynda asked Qrow.   
  
“About?”   
  
“Schnee here.”   
  
“Of course I am. It’s why I’m here trying to convince her in letting me court her. ” He felt Winter jumping in her seat next to him, her glare was stabbing his head with sharp knives.   
  
“I see," Glynda rolled her eyes. " But I am speaking of other matters that involve the sea. ”   
  
“Ah, that. I am,” Qrow answered,  “but I just didn’t want to try my luck.”   
  
“And we know how infamous your luck is,” Glynda took a long drink. “ So, what do you know? ”   
  
“About?”   
  
Glynda looked pointedly at Winter and said with a smile, “mermaids. ”   
  
“Just the lore,” Qrow leaned back in his seat, his legs stretched out so his knee bumped into Winter’s. “ And them being real. ”   
  
“Baseless rumors, then,” Glynda snorted,  “humans.”   
  
Qrow took that as an insult. “I know that touching seawater is the only way Winter can turn into a sea nymph. I also know that shecan will herself back into a human whenever she wants to. Her body can regulate the temperature of the sea as a nymph but not in her human form. Her singing is hypnotic. She can breathe ‘air’ into people, too.” Qrow offered. “Are those baseless rumors?”   
  
“Seemed you’ve been keeping notes. Here I was hoping you would mention my favorite rumor. ”   
  
“Which is?”   
  
“The man-eating one.”   
  
“Hm, don’t know about that. I’ve seen Win swallow m-”   
  
“Silence,” Winter hissed at him after a hard smack to his stomach.   
  
Glynda once again glanced between the two of them. “It also seems my assumption that the two of you know each other quite well is true.”   
  
“Barely,” Winter interjected with a light cough. Her water bottle was nearly empty.   
  
“Smoke damage,” Glynda said once more, seeing the concerned look on Qrow’s face. “ Mermaids’ lungs are developed to inhale a lot of oxygen for long periods of time. However, the lining of the lungs is very fragile. Where it could take an average human a few minutes to die from smoke inhalation, a mermaid won’t even have one. So, these bottles of water have been brewed with the purest spring water and mixed with the northern winds to help ease with the pain. ”   
  
“You’re in pain?” Qrow asked Winter.   
  
“Not anymore,” she answered.   
  
“You should’ve said something!”   
  
“And what would you have done?”   
  
“Got your ass out of the smoke quicker!” He replied heatedly.   
  
“Here I thought I would never see you care about someone who wasn’t filling your cup with whiskey,” Glynda said, causing silence to settle. Every creak of the wheel and bump of the road echoed within the small confide of the carriage.   
  
Qrow glowered, “I stopped drinking. ”   
  
“I know. Ozpin told me some time ago. If he weren’t the Headmaster I wouldn’t believe him. After all, you were drunk in every single meeting we had. ” She took another drink from her bottle.   
  
“Don’t tell me it was during one of those meetings where I was so far gone drunk that you told us you were a sea nymph.”   
  
“Of course not,” she said stiffly,  “why would I trust a drunkard?”   
  
“I quit.”   
  
Glynda snorted,  “Nevertheless, those who know are trusted individuals, and their names are shared within the community.”   
  
“And if they’re not trusted?”   
  
“We drag them deep into the ocean,” Winter answered.   
  
“Drowning them in the frigid cold waters surrounded by darkness,” Glynda added.   
  
He got a sense of déjà vu, remembering the days when he was a student at the Academy and Glynda was his teacher. She had the same punitive look back then, too, when she tested him on the Vale’s law and legislation. “Noted.”   
  
“Don’t take this lightly.”   
  
“I’m not. You can  trust me but in  case you don’t,” he turned to Winter ,  “ I hope the  last face  I see is yours,  Ice Queen . ”   
  
“I would tie you to an anchor just to not give you the satisfaction,” Winter retorted, and he laughed.   
  
“We’re here,” Glynda said, seeing the approaching tall towers of Beacon Academy. The carriage stopped at the entrance and Glynda stepped out first, minding her right leg that throbbed under her weight. Qrow followed and offered his hand to Winter which she readily refused this time. He only found her action amusing.   
  
Under the looming archways, Winter walked beside  Glynda steps ahead of  Qrow , and asked in a  whisper , “Why  did you  invite him? ”   
  
“As I mentioned before, Qrow used to work with us, for Ozpin. If there  is one  thing he ’s  good for, it’s  finding people  and  seeing how  we lost the  two we ’ve  wanted , and in a city so  large ,  we ’re  going to  need him. ”   
  
Unwanted concern dwelled in Winter’s chest at Glynda’s word, but she kept it to herself and continued silently until they approached a large wooden door. The guard posted outside nodded as if he was expecting them and opened the door for them to enter. Glynda and Qrow walked through comfortably. It was a familiar space for them. Winter straightened her shoulders and entered with a cautious step, never having been in Ozpin’s office before.   
  
“Welcome.” Ozpin, a tall man with shaggy white hair said cheerily once they entered. He stood off to the side in a small alcove where a stone pedestal was located in front of him. He smiled at them more in reflex because as soon as he saw Glynda, his smile dropped. “You’re injured.”   
  
“Nothing life-threatening.”   
  
“Glynda?! Are you hurt?! ” A voice surged into the room surprising Qrow this time. He peered around the room as Glynda wandered over to where Ozpin stood and looked into the pool of water the pedestal held.   
  
“Yes, but alive,” she reassured the reflection of Colonel James Ironwood staring up at her.   
  
Ironwood did not fully believe her but nodded his head regardless, “I’m relieved. And Schnee? ”   
  
“She’s here.”   
  
Winter moved towards Glynda and Ozpin with Qrow a step behind her. “Sir.”   
  
“Injuries?” Ironwood asked.   
  
“None to report.”   
  
“How in the hell…” Qrow bent over, confused when he met with Ironwood’s gaze.   
  
“Qrow?” Ironwood furrowed his eyebrows, “Why are you here? ”   
  
“I’m assuming he was the merchant that Captain Schnee wrote about,” Ozpin said.   
  
“Of course he would be,” Ironwood sighed.   
  
“And it seems she shared her secret with him,” Ozpin smiled at Winter’s nod. “ This will only benefit our cause, so welcome back, Qrow. ”   
  
“Thanks,” Qrow said off handily, still curious about the pool of water.   
  
“Are you sure we can trust him?” Ironwood asked.   
  
“Besides it being too late seeing I already know Winter and Goodwitch are sea nymphs, you have no choice,” Qrow asserted,  “Now someone explain to me this magic birdbath.”   
  
“ It is  spelled and  used between our  kind for  communication ,” Winter  said , “so do not bathe in  it ,  Qrow .”   
  
“Oh,  you got jokes, now,”  Qrow smirked.   
  
“With you, there is an endless source of material.”   
  
Ozpin chuckled, “seems you've met your match, Qrow. ”   
  
“Enough, we don’t have time to mess around,” Glynda stepped in.   
  
“Of course,” Ozpin agreed,  “Who would like to start off.”   
  
“I will,” Glynda continued,  “Miss Schnee and I arrived at Watts’ Bakery with the intention to arrest him and lock him up in the jails below. However,  I believe someone, most likely a Vale Guard,  tipped him off of our  arrival and when we  arrived he  ignited several explosives in the Bakery. I was too injured to follow so Miss Schnee went after him. ”   
  
“I was able to catch up but it was not only Watts but a man named Tyrian, underlining of his, I believe. Tyrian is skilled with the blade, and we ended in a stalemate. ” With plenty of reluctance, Winter confessed, “I believe I would have had to surrender if it was not for Branwen’s assistance. Once he appeared, we were able to get away, but not before Watts requested a meeting in two days' time. He did not mention where or what time. I assume we will get notified later on. ”   
  
“And what caused you to go to the Bakery?” Ozpin asked Qrow.   
  
“Ice Queen here got up and left without saying anything. So, after I overheard another merchant saying he sold Watts more fuel than what’s normal for a Bakery, I got worried. I knew Winter was looking for Watts, so I just headed over here when it exploded, and I followed Winter when she went after Watts and Tyrian. ”   
  
“The mirror?” Ozpin asked.   
  
“Right here,” Winter took out the broke compact mirror from her pocket and presented it to him.   
  
“How did you get it back?”   
  
“Branwen won one half in a poker game with Hazel and Tyrian,” Winter explained, not missing Ozpin’s amused expression. She truly wondered if Qrow’s luck was as bad as they said. “The other half I retrieved from Hazel in Mistral.”   
  
“How?” Ironwood and Qrow asked.   
  
Winter ignored Qrow and answered Ironwood, “I was captured by Miss Malachite’s pirates. He was working with them. During a skirmish between myself and the crew, I was able to retrieve it from him. ”   
  
“And what of him?” Ironwood probed.   
  
“He is dead, sir.”   
  
“How?”   
  
Winter hesitated to answer, “I killed him, sir. ”   
  
“Witnesses?”   
  
“Pirates from Miss Malachite’s crew.”   
  
“How did you escape?”   
  
“Branwen… assisted in my escape, sir. ”   
  
“I rescued her ass,” Qrow interjected.   
  
“Did you tell them anything?” Glynda asked.   
  
Winter glared at Qrow before answering, “No, there was no time. They were the usual superstitious pirates we frequently encounter. ”   
  
"We should be fine, then."   
  
“Watts and Tyrian, it’s  best we get an upper hand of them now,”  Ozpin swirled his  mug of hot chocolate and  turned to  Qrow , “Can  we leave that to you? I’m afraid our guards aren’t subtle in nature and I would prefer if Glynda can spend some time recovering from her injuries. ”   
  
“That will not be necessary as I am still able to investigate them,” Winter interjected.

“Perhaps, but you’re the target. It would be best if we conceal your presence more than announce it. ”   
  
“I agree with Headmaster Ozpin,” Ironwood spoke, “You and Glynda both.”   
  
“I’m fine,” Glynda scowled at Ironwood.   
  
“Qrow?” Ozpin prompted, and Qrow gave a single nod.   
  
“Yeah, I can do it. I even know where to start,” Qrow said.   
  
“Then, let's meet here again tomorrow. Same time? ” Ozpin asked and they all agreed. “ Good. Miss Schnee, our facilities aren’t the most lavish, but they may be the most secure. If you give me an hour, we can have it ready. ”   
  
“Thank you, Headmaster.”   
  
Winter and Qrow left the office first. The air around them was awkward. Both of their minds clouded with their thoughts as they walked down a set of stairs. Ozpin asked her to wait in the courtyard for an attendant to come for her once her room was prepared. Qrow needed to head back to his ship and finish with his business there before heading towards a part of town he refused to tell Winter of.   
  
“My hands aren’t clean either,” Qrow started, glancing down to catch her gaze. “ And I used to drink… heavily. Spent nearly a decade staring down at a bottle. But I quit drinking about two years ago, almost three. I just wanted you to know that. ”   
  
She smiled, small but gentle, almost unnoticeable. “I appreciate your candor of it and please know, my opinion of you has not changed because of it.”   
  
“And what opinion is that?”   
  
“A depraved grackle with a good heart.”   
  
“Yeah. Guess that’s right,” he left out a relieved chuckle, “my opinion of you hasn’t changed either. ”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
“I still think you’re a killjoy with a fine figure.” He dodged her punch and laughed loudly. “Who’s also nice.”   
  
“I plan to push you in a ditch,” she threatened him, cheeks red as she advanced on him.   
  
“Sometimes nice.” He caught her wrist and pulled her close, startling her, but she stayed where she was seeing as there was no one else in the courtyard. For a moment, he wondered if he could pretend that things were fine between them. But this morning still rested heavily on him, and he wanted to know. “You never told me why.”   
  
“Told you… This again? ” She guessed and pulled away, “ I told you it was dangerous. ”   
  
“Not that,” Qrow walked towards her, “you said I should have left it ‘as the end’ and never explained why.”   
  
Her face softened almost in a minuscule shock, “You need me to explain why? ”   
  
Qrow gave a sharp nod after a moment, “I do. ”   
  
She turned away from him, “Because that is the end of our relationship. ”   
  
“It is?” He demanded, his pulse hot.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Is that what you want?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Okay,  then ,” he seethed out and  turned to  leave , his steps heavy and  slow . Hands shaking and the receded pain from when he woke up alone returned and stirred violently in him. This was fine. They were just two paths, two different water currents that crossed only for a single moment. This was what it was meant to be.   
  
Nothing more.   
  
Yet his legs suddenly refused to take another step, his mind refused to think of anything else until it could expel all the bile coursing in it. So, Qrow turned around slowly and gazed upon the woman that invaded his soul and smelled of home. “Then say it to my face,” he growled.   
  
“Pardon?” Winter turned to face him, the late sun glowed dimly behind her.   
  
“Tell me you don’t want me. That you want nothing to do with me! ” He shouted.   
  
“Why should I?!” she shouted back.   
  
“So I can leave without a single regret knowing I never had a chance."   
  
Winter pressed her lips in a tight line and glanced away from him. “I do not want you.”   
  
“Look at me when you say it,” he growled.   
  
“Qrow, you are-”   
  
“I have a lot of regrets, you know.” He interrupted; his hands began to tremble, so he shoved them in his pockets. “I lost friends and family because of death or just stupid mistakes. Lost opportunities. Chances of being a better person. Drank nearly half of my life away. But I wouldn’t change a single mistake I’ve made in the world because it got me here and made me who I am… except for three things. ”   
  
“Three?”   
  
“Yeah, three. If by  some miracle or  magic or  some divine fucking being,  I was granted three wishes to redo certain  events in  my life ,  I would  try to  prevent my sister from  leaving my niece when she  was a  baby ,  prevent the  death of a  good friend, and… if  I leave here knowing  I still had a chance with you,  I would go back to this  very moment and  find the  right words,  try to  say the  right thing , to  prevent the  best thing that has  ever happened to me from walking out of  my life . ”   
  
“Qrow…”   
  
The light of the sun made her eyes glowed, and he remembered the first night they met. Her eyes glowed back then, too. He reached out to caress her cheek but stopped. Despite being unsure and frightened of  her at  this very moment, of how she could  tear his  heart out and  drown him without  even touching him , he steadily  told her , “I  love you more than anyone  in this world . So, tell me you don’t love me. That you don’t want me. Tell me so I can leave here without a shred of hope. ”   
  
The mask she wore was already covered in major fractures because of him. Around the eyes, at the corner of her mouth and no matter how much she tried to fill in the cracks and polish them over they would resurface, and now they began to crumble away. “I do not… I-I, you absolute fool,” she softly seethed in an aching voice that was new to him.   
  
He cupped her cheeks, pressed his forehead against hers with his eyes screwed shut, “ Tell me. ”   
  
Winter shook her head stubbornly and tried to step away, “Qrow. ”   
  
“Please,” he said with the beginning of a smile forming on his lips.   
  
“You overbearing man! I cannot! Truly! " She pulled away with a glare that was pitiful, "I left because I did not want you to get hurt. I said nothing to you because I knew it would be too painful to say goodbye. ”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because  you infected me ,  you absolute idiot,” she  said , not moving away when he  stepped closer and  brushed his  fingers over her  cheek , “and  made me fall in love with  you .”   
  
He released a choked laugh and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, sorry! ;A; I keep promising I'll be finishing with this fic then I post nothing for 84 years. However, my excuse, is that I've been busy planning Qrowin Fest on Tumblr! Additionally, I wrote up a two chapter epilogue for Forgive the Stars! My qrowin fest fic from last year! c: So, if you want to read those (also contains a smut scene b/c I can't control myself) they'll be updated on Friday and Saturday!
> 
> @ DNAgraceless Thank you! This was originally supposed to be a small fic of like 5 chapters and spiraled out of control. lmao but I am so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reading! 
> 
> @ sablemelody Thank you for reading! I hope this chapter was fulfilling/met your expectation! c:
> 
> @ NinaVale it's not a blood curse, I promise you that. It's just a history of unsuccessful unions that left an impact on him. I also love the whole "hiding in plain sight" when it comes to supernatural AUs. :3 Thank you for reading as always and leaving a comment! <3 I really appreciate them.
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> "He got your mom?"
> 
> "He had her," Winter clarified. "He entrapped her soul in this mirror to control her body. However, I intervened and broke the connection by breaking the mirror. However, her soul still resides in there, and the only way to release it is for the caster to break the contract."
> 
> "Watts doesn't seem like the type of man to do something like that for free."
> 
> "He is not. What he wants in exchange is my voice."


	11. Chapter 11

Winter unlatched and pushed open the shutters of her room. The metal frames groaned at the movement and the black coat of paint on the iron flaked off. Just like the chipped furniture and bumpy bed, the windows have also been neglected by the administration of the Vale Guards. However, the view she was given was charming.   
  
The coastal breeze rushed in, sending shivers down her spine. She smiled in wonder at the slathering of stars painted across the night sky and the lit-up lights glowing in the streets and buildings that mimicked them. She sat down in the chair she pulled up moments before and admired the city below.   
  
The silence was broken with the gentle rhythm of horse-pulled carts, the crashing of the waves she could barely hear, and the prattling of cats hunting rats. She expected to do so much more after she was led to her room. There were so many things she wanted to do but was advised by Headmaster Ozpin and Colonel Ironwood to stay hidden. They didn’t know how many people were working with Watts and knew what she was. They felt it was dangerous, especially with her hair that made her stand out.   
  
“ _Stay put_ ,” was what they told her. “ _Let us find them_. ”   
  
Her pleasant mood was ruined, and her foot began to shake in irritation. How could she just stay put? She disrupted her  life for  months ,  left her  siblings ,  left her  position , searched for Watts,  acquired the  pieces of the compact mirror, and now that  she was close to drowning that man who  took her  mother , they  told her to stay put. To let them find them.   
  
The temptation to leave and investigate boiled inside her, low in her stomach. Rationally, she knew their course of actions made better sense. She was new to Vale and its people and how its businesses worked. She would struggle to get leads while someone else, like Qrow she grudgingly admitted, would have an easier time getting information without arousing suspicion. He already knew all the seedy entanglement of webs that lay beneath Vale, the right person to talk to and the right places to visit.   
  
And he refused to take her with him.   
  
“Fool,” she scowled.   
  
When the wind got too cold for her, she closed the window and shut the thin blinds. She checked her uniform which was folded neatly on the dresser. She was told beforehand that she would have a dress ready for her to wear tomorrow, as it would draw less attention. Although she wasn’t sure what she would be doing tomorrow as all she was told was to get a good night of rest, and they would see her in the morning.   
  
Perhaps they would inform her if she had a meeting tomorrow morning? Colonel Ironwood was already on his way to Vale to transport Watts back to Atlas. When she departed from Argus two months ago she left a letter with Pyrrha. The young red-haired mermaid was the fastest swimmer she knew. And it was because of her speed that Colonel Ironwood was able to prep the fastest Atlasien vessel to meet her here in Vale. Once he was here, she was confident Watts would not be able to escape.   
  
Once he was captured, her mother could be free from her curse.   
  
“Patience,” Winter said out loud. It was what she needed right now.   
  
She touched the coarse material of the sheets and blankets on the bed before getting in. They smelled clean and were worn with threads sticking out. They may not be in the newest condition, but they were better than the sheets she slept in when she was in Argus. As she slipped in, maneuvering to find a smooth area of the mattress, she began to long for other beds.   
  
Her bed back in Atlas, the one she occupied at the Atlas' State Knight Fortress, was small but comfortable. The mattress was made of wool, and the sheets and the blankets were replaced every year. Her bed at the home, however, was divine. It was made of cotton and supported by wool straps. Her pillow was filled with feathers.   
  
She reluctantly admitted that her bedat home would have been perfect if she had the right company to share it with. Qrow’s bed on the ship was comfortable but too soft for her taste. The  sheets were  worn ,  too , and due to being out on the  sea , couldn’t be washed as frequently as  she would have  liked . Some of his pillows were too firm. Others too used. In that bed, she never felt the need to sleep with a knife under her pillow as she did with the others. It was warm, she felt at peace, and she had always been able to fall asleep easily in it because of Qrow.   
  
She stared into the darkness, waiting for a revelation to fall upon her because she had so many qualms and doubts about Qrow’s words from earlier that day. Half the time, she wondered if she misheard or misunderstood him. The other half, she felt as if she didn’t know what to do with his confession. He loved her. Which made no sense. Outside her appearance, she felt she had nothing redeeming as a romantic partner to offer. Personality-wise, she wasn't soft. Her words were blunt and her touch was harsh. She had no patience and wasn't a lively person to be with. Stern and serious, she was an unwelcoming person.   
  
However, she wanted to accept his words as truth.   
  
He dismantled the walls she erected around her, and it scared her. He scared her. Vulnerability scared her. But with every wall being peeled away, she was lighter. “Why?” she asked the darkroom in hushed astonishment.   
  
The room held no answers for her.   
  
So, she slept.   
  
Her dreams were empty. Her mind blanked and her body exhausted. She was a deep sleeper. No matter how hard  she tried to  train her  body and  consciousness to be aware of her  surroundings when  she slept , especially being in the  military , the  nature of her  body innately lured  her to profound cycles of  sleep . It took a loud noise or a firm touch to rouse her awake.   
  
A hand pressed to her mouth was what woke her up.   
  
Just as easily as she closed her eyes to fall asleep, she opened them to see Tyrian grinning down at her. The room was barely lit with the early strips of dawn, but she saw he was on top of her. She felt the weight of his hand resting beside her head, his knees beside her hips. His hand smelled of metal. His deep-set eyes bored down at her maniacally.   
  
“Morn-” He barely made his greeting when Winter stabbed his arm and kicked him off of her. “ Fucking, bitch! ”   
  
Tyrian yanked the  knife out and  threw it at Winter instinctually,  changed his  aim at the last moment, so  it sliced the  curve of her  waist instead of sinking into her  stomach . She barely flinched from the pain. They were both bleeding. The bed was between them. She pulled a pistol from underneath the bed when she pushed him off of her. A place he did not check for weapons thinking she was a practical kind of woman who stored her weapons in her drawers or closet instead of hiding them. He smiled in interest.   
  
“Speak,” she demanded.   
  
“Unexpected and exciting,” he snickered and turned to open the shutters, allowing the fresh morning air waft into the small room. “ Tomorrow. Two Lilies Lighthouse. Eight in the evening. Tell no one and come alone if you wish for your sister to not take your mother’s place. ”   
  
“Threatening me, now?”   
  
“Reminding you,” Tyrian smiled widely, “that you’re not the only mermaid we know of. Simply the most conveniently placed one. Goodbye. ” He jumped out the window, and she pulled the trigger of her pistol.   
  
Winter swallowed the knot that formed in the back of her mouth and ran forward, remembering they were on the fourth floor, and a jump from this height would certainly kill him. However, looking out the window to the streets below, it was empty. Nobody. She glanced around and found no one. Her door was still locked.   
  
The adrenaline left her and her hands were shaking. Never before had she woken up to an enemy before in her bed. It left her feeling defenseless and exposed. She hated to admit it scared her. She barely registered the thundering of footsteps before her bedroom door was practically bulldozed down and Guards flooded her room. Glynda pushed her way inside and shouted commands for the Guards to move aside. She sighed when she saw Winter, “don’t tell me you accidentally shot yourself so early in the morning, Schnee? ”   
  
Winter glanced down to the pouring of  blood from her  side and  shook her  head , “ Due to the poor security you Vale Guards  have , I  awoke to an  enemy in my  room and got  injured . ”

~o~o~o~o~

Oscar informed Qrow that Winter was attacked and injured that morning.   
  
After leaving her yesterday he sent Oscar to stay at Beacon Academy as a second pair of eyes for him. Despite the elation of having Winter return his affection, her meeting his kiss, he was filled with dread when he left her and returned to his ship alone. He didn’t even have the pleasure of sleeping in his ship where his bed smelled of her. He slept in his townhouse in one of the unexceptional middle-class neighborhoods of Vale where his bed smelled of musty, stored sheets.   
  
It was difficult to fall asleep, feeling out of place without her body next to his. He slept for a few hours before deciding to get dress and work in his office as dawn was creeping close. Attempting to distract himself with ledgers and business correspondence, he comforted himself with the knowledge that she would be safe at Beacon Academy. Ozpin even slept there with a group of Vale Guards outside his private chamber to protect him. And Winter, she was an Atlasien State Knight and worked alongside Ironwood. She was capable.   
  
And yet, those facts did not comfort him.   
  
He  knew of many that  were strong and proficient fighters skilled at their  choice of  weapon , and  still fell into  death ’s  embrace due to the cards life dealt them.   
  
So, his stomach dropped when Oscar’s frantic knocking and rattling at his front door was heard at early dawn. His jaw clenched tightly when Oscar stumbled into his foyer and stated Winter was attacked and injured. He grabbed his sword and mounted his horse, leaving Oscar to deal with his staff as he raced towards Beacon Academy. Cold panic buzzing in his mind.   
  
There  was a  guard waiting for  him at the  entrance , surprised at his  arrival as she  mentioned they  just sent someone to his  home to  inform him of what  happened . The guard took him to a room in the medical wing. He didn’t even both to knock and thrust the door open where a doctor was speaking to Winter. He was relieved at seeing her standing with an apathetic expression, her eyebrow barely perking at his presence.   
  
“You’re okay?”   
  
“Of course,” she scoffed,  “why would I not be?”   
  
Qrow frowned and turned to the doctor, “You done? ”   
  
“Um, well, yes. But -”   
  
“Get out,” Qrow snapped.   
  
“Do not be rude,” Winter reprimanded.   
  
“I need to talk to you.”   
  
“And that excuse your ill-bred manners?”   
  
Qrow glanced behind him to the doctor, “You’re still here? ” The doctor scampered out. The door closing loudly and Qrow debated about locking it.   
  
“What is it?” She interrupted his thinking, grimacing slightly as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. The back of his fingers brushed her cheeks. Softly. She would even say tenderly. It was unexpected just like his searching gaze. And again she wondered how she could doubt his feelings when he made such a vulnerable expression to her.   
  
Qrow wanted to ask her again if she really was okay but hesitated, knowing it would be an insult to her position as a Knight. So, he leaned down to kiss her, seeking comfort from her lips and the steady grasp of her hand on his arm. Pulling away, he looked over her. “Where?” He asked.   
  
She was tempted to pull away. Her pride demanded it. But she silenced that urge and peeled her robe off. She was still in her chemise. Her blood had oxidized to a rusted brown and stood out starkly against the white fabric. Her stitched wound peeked from the opening which she thought was enough for him, but his hands grabbed her undergarment and began to tug up.   
  
“Qrow,” she took a hold of his hands, cheeks red.   
  
“I need a better look.”   
  
“There is nothing to look at,” she bit back, “It is a stitched up wound with dried blood around it.”   
  
He let go of her. Lips pursed and his eyes were clouded with anger. “If I was there with you – ”   
  
“You might have been killed,” she said, slipping her thin robe back on. She felt his hand trailing along her shoulder. “They need me alive.”   
  
“And not me,” he chuckled dryly. “ Why? ” He asked, his arms encased her in an embrace. “ You — no one — have told me yet why they want you alive. ”   
  
When his lips touched her temple, she was tempted to close her eyes and relished the warmth of his skin when there was a knock on her door. She pushed him away from her and straightened her robe as a guard delivered a message through the closed door. Ozpin has requested her presence. Most likely to ask her what happened. She agreed and dismissed the guard.   
  
“I need to change,” she told Qrow.   
  
“I’ll walk you to your room, then.”   
  
She could feel his heavy stare on her and was tempted to dismiss him, but she was determined to not let his presence affect her. Especially with the additional stares from other passing guards and attendants that watched them move along the hall. Reaching her room, she told him to wait outside, but he barged in with a scowl. He looked around the room for any clues. Winter rolled her eyes and closed the door behind her, letting him search the dingy quarters as she began to pin her hair up.   
  
“Who attacked you?” Qrow closed the shutters.   
  
“Tyrian.”   
  
“How did he get in?”   
  
“I suspect he climbed in through the window.”   
  
“The window?” Qrow looked up at her from his kneeling position by her bed, searching underneath it for anything.   
  
“It was how he escaped.”   
  
“So he snuck in and attacked you?”   
  
“He snuck in while I slept and climbed on top of me-”   
  
“What?!” Qrow was on his feet instantly, “Did he do anything to you?! ”   
  
Winter looked over her shoulder at him with a bored expression, “No. I stabbed his arm and kicked him off immediately after waking up. ”   
  
He exhaled and ran his hand through his hair, “Ah, I see. ”   
  
“Instead of appearing like an idiot, Captain, shall I simply tell you what happened?”   
  
Qrow walked over to her and sat at the edge of her bed. “Right. Go ahead. ”   
  
“I awoke at dawn with Tyrian above me. With a knife I keep under my pillow, I stabbed his arm and kicked him off of me. It was at that timehe took the knife out of his arm and threw it at him, wounding my side. I aimed a gun at him, and he delivered a message before jumping out of that window. ”   
  
He was grinning now, “You keep a knife under your pillow? ”   
  
“Truly astounding that was all you got from the recounting of my terrifying early morning ordeal.”   
  
“Ice Queen,” he grabbed her hands and tried to bring her closer, “Were you scared?”   
  
She pulled her hands away, “I was not. ”   
  
His hands found her waist, “Really? ”   
  
“Qrow,” she warned him, stepping away, but he tugged her back.   
  
“It’s okay if you were.”   
  
“You infuriating man.”   
  
“I was.”   
  
“How could you be when it was I who was in danger?”   
  
“Because it was you,” his arms slid around her, “My heart almost stopped when I was told you got hurt. I prayed the gods wouldn’t be so cruel to take you away when I just found you… when I got you to confess your ever dying love to me just yesterday. ”   
  
“Ever dying?” Her face felt hot, “ I never confessed in such a mann-Qrow! ”   
  
She jumped when he pinched her thigh. “You said you loved me.”   
  
“I said you made me fall in love with you.”   
  
“It’s the same thing.”   
  
“It is not.”   
  
“Then say you love me,” his eyes gleamed brightly at her, “I’m more than happy to hear it.”   
  
Her side pulsed hotly in protest but even it couldn’t distract the flutters that formed in her stomach. She ran her hand into his hair and pulled his head to the side to avoid his teasing gaze. She returned his embrace, focusing on the sensation of his stubble rubbing her neck as he buried his face there. She found his honesty quite brave. “If I found out you were injured… I would have been scared, too,” she said against his temple.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
Qrow smiled, his hand ran over her body carefully. He wanted to  stay in her  hold for as long as  he could, but  he was conscious of the  state of her  dress and  knew they  were in her  room for  her to  change , not for him to undress  her and  take to  bed . He pressed another kiss to her neck and then lips. Letting her go reluctantly.   
  
“What was the message?” he asked ,  helping her  take off the bloody chemise and  replacing it with a  new one after  she washed the dried blood  off with a  damp cloth  he got from the  basin of  water .   
  
She stalled for a moment. A debate swarmed about in her eyes and she repeated the message Tyrian gave to her. “It would be idiotic if I did not tell you and the others,” she said. “My siblings are already in danger. If I warn them and tell Colonel Ironwood, they could at least go into hiding and be protected instead of sitting at the manor like sitting prey. ”   
  
“Manor?” Qrow blinked.   
  
“What? You thought you were the only one that came from some wealth? ” She scoffed and tightened the string of her bodice carefully.   
  
“I wouldn’t have thought that if you’ve told me.”   
  
“I have not told you many things about me, Captain.”   
  
“I’ve noticed, Captain,” he chuckled. He then noticed a pouch she took out from behind the closet and watched as she checked the contents inside. The compact mirror barely flickered its presents under the morning sun ray. “What does that mirror have to do with your mom?”   
  
Winter tied the pouch shut and tucked it in her pocket. “It is the key to her freedom.”   
  
"He got your mom?"   
  
"He had her," Winter clarified. " He entrapped her soul in this mirror to control her. I intervened and broke the connection by breaking the mirror. However, her soul still resides there, and the only way to release it is for the caster to break the contract. "   
  
"Watts doesn't seem like the type of man to do something like that for free."   
  
"He is not. What he wants in exchange is my voice. "   
  
“And like hell, he’s getting it,” Qrow retorted quickly and leaned forward, realization dawning on him. “A sea nymph’s call can lure any man into the sea… like you did with me. ”   
  
“Yes, however, you were quite pleased with the outcome of it despite pointing a gun at me.”   
  
“Hell,  Ice Queen , if  I knew what  I know now back  then ,  I ’ll jump in before  you could've even start singing just to relive our first kiss.”   
  
“Of course you would.”   
  
“It was a damn good first kiss,” he smirked.   
  
She rolled her eyes, “I am aware you enjoyed it when you asked for a second one. ”   
  
“Which I don’t remember.”   
  
“And which I warned you that you would not and yet you still asked for it anyway.”   
  
He nodded, “As I said, it was a damn good first kiss. ”   
  
A knock at the door pulled them away from their conversation, and the guard reminded them of Ozpin. Qrow helped Winter with her stockings as she found it a tad painful to bend at the waist. Although, she would have gone without them if she knew Qrow planned to leave a lover’s mark in her inner thigh. After giving her the mark, he kissed her quickly on the lips and stepped away from her, avoiding her hand that aimed to hit his shoulder.   
  
“We shouldn’t keep them waiting.”   
  
“You have no morals, do you?” She slipped on her shoes heatedly, batting his hand away when he tried to escort her out of the room.   
  
“It  takes two to  dance , so  I ’ll  say I have the  same amount of  morals as  you do ,” he  followed behind her as the  guard led them to  Ozpin ’s  office with a  smug grin on his  face .   
  
Glynda was already in Ozpin’s office arms crossed and foot tapping while Ozpin drank his morning hot chocolate contentedly. Glynda already informed Ozpin as to what  happened that  morning , and Ironwood, who was  communicating through the enchanted basin of  water again, was  already informed , as  well . Winter didn’t need to retell her experience, but she did share the details of the message Tyrian gave her which she kept from Glynda that morning.   
  
There was a heavy stillness that lingered too long in the room, and Winter resisted the urge to scoff. “Colonel Ironwood, sir, due to the circumstance, I would like to request for knights to guard my siblings.”   
  
“Request granted,” Ironwood said, snapping out of his thoughts. “ I’ll have the Specialists at the Schnee Manor within the hour. ”   
  
“Schnee Manor?” Qrow turned to Winter and she ignored him.   
  
“James, is your expected arrival date still the morning on the day after tomorrow?” Glynda asked.   
  
“It was. I’ll speak with my navigator to plot a faster course. But, I don’t have too much hope in arriving before midnight tomorrow. ”   
  
“We will have to depend on our guards, then,” Ozpin said out loud.   
  
“Are their skills in stealth better than their skills in guarding a building?” Winter asked.   
  
Ozpin sighed,  “I haven’t apologized for that, yet, have I?”   
  
“I do not need an apology,” she stated icily,  “just the understanding that your guards will do their job properly.” Qrow held back a chuckle and perked an eyebrow, watching the indignation on Glynda’s expression while Ozpin smiled in amusement.   
  
“You have my word, Miss Schnee.” Ozpin turned to Qrow, “did you find anything? ”   
  
“Watts’ residence has been stripped bare, but I found the lodging he’s renting. I have some friends already at the location. ”   
  
“You have friends?” Winter asked.   
  
“Shut it,” Qrow scowled at her.   
  
“What else?” Glynda asked.   
  
“Seems he sold his bakery the day prior to the explosion and other assets of his. He’s going to make a run for it. ”   
  
“And we’ll stop him before he tries,” Ozpin added. “Miss Schnee, I believe it would be best if you have a personal guard with you at all times until this is dealt with.”   
  
Winter frowned, wanting to argue against it but grudgingly understood the reasoning. “I see.”   
  
“Qrow?”   
  
“I’ll keep talking with my folks and report anything new,” Qrow said.   
  
“Then, that’s that. We’ll meet again later tonight. ”   
  
"Hopefully nothing else occurs between then and now," Glynda muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooooo. thank you all for reading. new goal. finish this fic before the year ends. writing-wise. :v uploading wise, who knowwsss.
> 
> @ DNAgraceless thank you! it was one of my favorite lines, too. lmao
> 
> @ NinaVale kinda like Little Mermaid but also kind of not? The need for the voice/the voice being part of the plot is, however! c: thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Sneak peek of the next chapter:
> 
> She would have preferred to arrive in her uniform but discretion was immensely important. So, she tugged her hood on, obscuring her face as she rode along the cliffside towards the lighthouse. The light on top was bright and called upon her, almost like a compulsion and she wondered if this was how some men felt when she sang. 
> 
> A compulsion to get closer despite knowing they would only meet danger. 
> 
> The dark horse she rode on snorted as if to banish the ominous thought she made and continue to trudge up the path. The wind grew stronger, a gust threading through along her cape and the hem of her dress, whipping strands of her hair out of her braid.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite being moved to a new room that was slightly bigger, Winter was disappointed with the bed once more. She was sure the blanket was in an even worst state than the last. The wardrobe door was shut firmly behind her, and she turned around to face Qrow. The guard assigned to her looked out of place, standing outside her door as Qrow surveyed the room. He was looking for any secret doors or latches, and checked the locks on the windows in her room and in the hall.

“How long are you going to continue to do this?” She finally asked him. 

“Until I’m sure this room is safe.” 

“The issue is not the room.”

Qrow moved the wardrobe back against the wall, “you’re really not impressed with the guards, are you?”

“And you are?” 

He glanced at the guard that waited outside her door, noticing their clenched jaw, and chuckled. “No.”

She took a seat on a lone chair stuck in the corner, mindful of her wound that pulsed hotly every now and then. “I am fine,” she told him after noticing his concerned gaze. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Barely,” she shot back with a confident glint in her eyes. 

“I see.” Pulling his pocket watch out he checked the time. They would normally have breakfast around this time and he asked Ozpin before leaving his office to send their breakfast to her room. “Have you eaten?”

“No.”

“Hungry?”

“No,” she said, but her stomach growled loudly. She chose to ignore it even after Qrow chuckled. 

“Too bad, then. I asked for our breakfast to be sent here, but I guess I’ll eat your portion, too.”

“Forewarning. The food is nearly inedible.”

“The guards. The food. What else are you not impressed with?”

“The accommodations,” she answered.

“Not up to your standards?”

“It is not even at the standard for a stray dog.”

The guard outside made a sharp gasp to which Winter ignored and Qrow’s grin only stretched. “Maybe you should just stay at my townhouse?” He whispered to her, his breath curling over her ear. “I have a bed that is up to your standards.”

“That is a salacious offer.” She lowered her voice slightly, but it was far from an intimate whisper.

“That you readily accepted on my ship,” he replied.

She narrowed her eyes, “The food?”

“I have a cook.”

“And the guard?”

“They can stay at the stable,” he said loud enough for the guard to hear who made a low grumble that echoed in the hall. 

“Is it by the sea?”

“No,” he pulled on a loose strand of her hair, “but I don’t mind looking for a home by the coast in the future if that’s what you’d like.”

Winter paused, glancing out the window before turning to him with a perked eyebrow, “Tempting, however, I must refuse.”

“Why? You got used to this room?”

“Not even a street rat would get used to it,” she stated coldly. “No, I will remain here. You will be in immediate danger if I stay at your home. I would rather avoid a situation like that.”

“So I have to be ok with you being in a dangerous situation while I sleep safely at night?” He shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Yes. My situation is unavoidable. Yours is.”

“Your situation is my situation.”

She frowned, “how did you conclude that?”

“I've been told that’s how it works in a relationship.”

“Pardon.” A maid announced herself at the door, causing Qrow and Winter to cease their conversation.

Winter met the maid at the entrance and received a tray of food with an ointment. She dismissed the maid and shut the door to have breakfast in peace with Qrow, leaving the guard outside with nothing more than a command fit more for a dog than a person. She set the tray on the bed. “Not surprising.”

“What is?”

“The guard did not ask the maid for her identification nor checked the food she delivered. This only adds to the incompetence here.”

“Or they know the maid well.” He took her seat from her and began to eat his portion of soup and bread. He already knew the food here was tasteless but got used to it when he worked under Ozpin.

“A person you trust blindly may also be the keen-sighted enemy.” 

He grunted what was his acknowledgment of her statement and passed her loaf of bread to her. “Here, it isn’t that bad.”

She moved over to the bed and took a bite of her meal. “Liar.”

“Your stomach seems to think it’s good enough,” he teased as another voracious growl came from her.

They ate quietly, relishing the calm meal after an alarming morning. Both of their thoughts were far from each other but still close as they reflected over tonight’s meeting. Qrow contemplated going to the Mouse Key Pub to trade in a favor the owner owed him for information on Tyrian. Winter deliberated the most efficient manner to get Watts to undo the spell he cast on her mother. Perhaps breaking his feet?

Qrow suddenly shifted in his seat, the sleeve of his shirt caught her attention as it had some minor speckling of blood at the cuffs. She glanced over his clothing. They all appeared to be clean except for that section. “Are you injured?” She asked after failing to push her concern aside.

He shifted his gaze to her, his thoughts returning from his preparation for tonight. “I’m not.”

“Then why do you have blood on your cuff?” She took a bite of her bread, hoping to give an air of indifference, but the smug look on his face told her he wasn’t convinced by it.  
He placed his mug of coffee on the tray. “This is your blood.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. It was from when I helped you change out of your chemise.”

“Ah.”

“Worried?” He shifted closer to her.

“About the likelihood of you tripping and injuring yourself like a newborn knave?” She smiled. “Slightly.”

“You say that but the only one that has been getting hurt is you, Ice Queen.” His toothy grin annoyed her. “I think you need some more training.”

She regretted asking him anything. “You are accurate,” she glowered, “I do believe your face will make the perfect target for training.”

“I meant training as in with a sword,” his eyes gleamed, “not the training that lovers participate in. Not that I wouldn’t mind.”

“I will drown you,” she threatened him, her ears hot as he laughed loudly. She hated that he was able to corner her in his joke so easily, and even more, she hated that she enjoyed his laughter.

Noticing she finished her meal, he put the tray on the table where the water basin resided. “Come on,” he beckoned her to him. “Let’s put some ointment on your cut.”

“I can do it…Qrow.”

“Yeah?”

“I can undress myself,” she said, glaring at him as he loosened the ties of her bodice. 

“True. But it’ll be my pleasure to help you.” 

“I am positive that it is,” she grabbed his wrist firmly, stopping him from undressing her but soon found herself sighing softly. Her hand trailed up to his shoulder and she walked into his embrace. 

He enclosed his arms around her, burying his face into the side of her head where she still had trails of smoke clinging to her hair. “You alright there?”

“Yes. I simply find your company pleasant.” She said softly.

“I like being with you, too.”

“How will this work? I do not wish to stop being a Knight and you, well, I doubt you would be interested in relocating to Atlas.”

He kissed the top of her head. Knowing that even if they admitted their feelings to one another, it won’t resolve the issue of their lives being in two different continents. “What are you thinking then?”

“There is talk of strengthening the relationship between Atlas and Vale. I…am sure I would be able to convince the Colonel in relocating my posting if I am able to return to Atlas seasonally. I would simply need to find a company that regularly makes landfall at Atlas.”

“Atlas’ government and military are strict with merchant ships making port. But, it’ll be beneficial to know someone in the military. It’ll be good for business, too.” He spoke out loud with a grin and Winter wasn’t patient nor coy enough to play along.

“Yes,” she said sharply. “As you do.” 

“I was hoping to retire from sailing.”

“And loft around in your office like an old, overweight house cat?”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.” He said, grinning when she stepped on his foot. “But, keeping you warm out on sea sounds better.” 

She looked up at him and, once more, she was unsure if she was making the right decision. She was weary she would be like her mother. Worried Qrow would be a cruel man like her father.

Her mother was well-educated and raised in a respectable and caring household that had both influence on land and in the sea. Her grandfather told Winter plenty of stories about her mother prior to her marriage to her father. And Winter always wondered how did her father shred her mother apart.

Under her father’s control, her mother wasn’t allowed to speak to certain people or make certain purchases without his approval. Her mother couldn’t even swim in the sea that was her home for a majority of her life. He stranded her on land for 17 years. Nevertheless, her mother loved her father even though he was a cruel man who made her suffer greatly.

Winter remembered her mother’s sobs of grief when her father passed away due to illness even though an hour before he pushed her into a grandfather clock, and shards of broken glass were embedded in her side. Winter was scared, and it was why she was so hesitant to reach out to him.

Yet, try as she might, she couldn’t help the way her gaze would stray over to him. She offered her hand to him to shake. “So we are in an accord?”

“We are,” he brought her hand up to his lips, kissing her palm. “The day after tomorrow, once we arrest Watts and his assailants and save your mother, I’ll start the preparations. I’ll meet you in Atlas before the season is over.”

“I will wait for you there, then.” She curled her hand behind his head and leaned up on her toes, eyes closing as she goes to meet his kiss. He tasted of coffee. The bitter flavor sharp on his tongue that invaded her mouth.

He undid her bodice completely, needing to feel her body bare under his hands. “I want you,” he said.

“I am quite aware.” She wasn’t surprised that he wanted to have sex, but she was dumbfounded that he was willing to do something so scandalous with a guard right outside her unlocked door.

“And you?” 

“Despite good reasoning, I want you, as well.”

“Then can I?” He asked and she nodded. He swept his hand down to her rear, giving it a hearty squeeze, relishing the fabric of her dress bunching in his hand. “Are you ok?” He pulled away when he felt her jump, worried about her wound that may have reopened.

“Yes.”

“Then?”

“The door is unlocked,” she hissed lowly.

He scoffed in good humor, “I’ll lock it, then, but I’m talking about your side.” He pulled away to set the latch on her door. 

She frowned, “I am fine.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” he shrugged his coat off. 

“Miss Winter,” the guard knocked on her door. “Is everything alright?”

Qrow opened the door swiftly. “She’s fine and safe with me. How about you take a walk? A long walk at that?” He shut the door again, but the guard knocked once more. 

“I was tasked to guard Miss Winter! Open the door! Miss Winter?! Are you alright?!”

Winter paused, wondering if she should fake distress just to see Qrow be removed from her room. However, Qrow read her thoughts and glared. She slipped on his coat to hide her loose bodice, and opened the door once more, “I am well. Branwen and I have matters to discuss privately. Take a half an hour–” 

“Hour,” Qrow interjected. 

She turned to him with a scowl, and he winked at her. “An hour break,” she remedied, “We will be fine.”

The guard was hesitant but nodded, “I will return in an hour.”

“Great. Leave.” Qrow curled his arm around her waist, pulling her towards his chest and swiftly shut the door on the guard again.

“Qrow.” 

“I love it when you’re stabbing me with your eyes,” he grinned against her temple, kissing her cheek and then neck. Pulling his coat off of her and then pushing her dress down. 

“And if I stabbed you with a knife?”

“I probably deserved it.” He pulled away and walked around to the bed, undressing slowly. 

She turned to him. His grin, while small, was still there. But his eyebrows were furrowed and she knew he wasn’t jesting with his comment. “You…know I would not.”

He slipped off his shoes and then his bellowing shirt. He smiled softly at her. “Come here,” he crooked his fingers to her. 

She had frowned and glanced at the door before she went to him. She held his face in her hands, noting his short eyelashes, the grey strands peppering his hair, and his stubble that would surely become a short beard if he waited another day or so to shave. His tall and narrow nose nestled against hers as she kissed him. His lips were warms and his touch was hot on her body. Pressed together, she would feel him overtaking her senses until all that remained was him. It has been a week since she had indulged in him like this, and she desperately craved him.

He cursed through gritted teeth when she loosened his trousers and her hand palmed his hardening cock. His tongue slipped past her lips and mingled with hers, hips buckling to meet her light, teasing touch. Grabbing her hand, he gave her palm a long, wet lick and guided it under his trousers to fully grasp his throbbing length. It was scorching hot. She could feel coiling veins become engorged as she pumped him. It made her mouth water for a taste, and she planned to when he stopped her from trailing kisses beyond his sternum.

“No?” She asked, squeezing his cock gently. 

“I need to be in you. Now.” 

Hurriedly, he took her chemise off and pulled her onto the bed, ever so mindful of her wound despite the fog of lust and want clouding his mind. His trousers were pushed off, and he was sure he ripped a seam as he got on top of her. He caressed her bottom lip, the kiss she pressed on his thumb shot straight to his cock but her smile, small and tender, electrified his heart. 

Winter shuffled underneath him carefully, thighs parted and she eagerly waited for him to enter her. But, he wasn’t moving. “Is something the matter, sailor boy?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Nothing. Was just thinking how nice you look and…that I love you.” 

She narrowed her eyes in embarrassment. Her nails dug into his arms and she whispered against his lips, “then love me.”

He was kissing her again, strong and demanding like a storm, and touched her cunt. She was wet. Her lower lips slicked and aided him easily with caressing her clit. In a few strokes, she was drenched and he slipped his length into her heavily. He cursed into her hair, grabbing her chin to kiss her as he melted from her heat.

She moaned his name in a breathy voice, melodic, and he smirked. “Feeling good?” he asked, and the expected slap on his shoulder had him chuckling. He moved closer to her body, her nipples brushing against his chest with every breath she took. “You feel damn amazing,” he said against her lips, thrusting into her slowly. Testing the strength and speed of his hips to avoid causing her any discomfort. “Tell me when something hurts, ok?”

“Understood,” she gasped into her hand, eyes shut to enjoy his smooth, even strokes. 

He kissed her neck, knowing she was weak there. His hand glided over her breasts. They bounced rhythmically with his thrusting, and he thumbed one of her nipples until it hardened. Licking his lips at the pink nub, he encased it in his warm mouth. Unlike his thrusts, his tongue and lips moved in vigor, leaving her nipple red and hard. Her body jerked at his attention, her cunt twitching and gripping his cock with every shocking movement he made.

He took her hand that covered her mouth and held it against the bed next to her head. He gleamed in pride, seizing her other hand and holding it captive, too, as he worked to get deeper inside her. He went a little rougher, then a little faster, and Winter shook her head.

“Slower.” Her voice was husky. 

Qrow stopped and glanced at her wound. “Sorry,” he murmured and kissed her softly. He resumed driving his cock into her, just as rough but the pace leisure. She opened her legs wider and moved her thighs higher, boiling for him to simply reach deep inside her womb.

His black coils above his cock and the firm muscles of his pelvic tapped against her teasing, purposefully, and it was pulling her taunt. Her fingernails dug into his hands, her hips jerked when he brushed the swelling gland inside her and causing her side to ache, but she didn’t care. The pleasure she was feeling outweighed the nuisance of her wound.

“Please,” she whispered with eyes misty.

He grabbed the back of her head, pulling her hair with a smug smirk. “What do you want?”

“I want to cum.” She demanded with a shaky breath. “Please, I am close.”

He kissed her, his mouth hovering over hers and asked, “and me?”

“Cum inside me.” She crossed her legs over his hips. “Please.”

Qrow snorted, “How can I deny your rarely use ‘pleases’?” He slipped his tongue into her mouth, demolishing her senses with his attention. “I’m going to fill you, Ice Queen.” His words muffled between long, commanding kisses, and she nodded.

A tide was rising. She could feel it. Practically taste it as it got larger and fiercer, and she did not avoid the crashing of it as it came roaring down at her. She gasped a moan, her cunt convulsing and her body shuddered in pleasurable waves. Her body was beckoning Qrow to release inside her with every tremble around his heated length, welcoming his seeds keenly. And he did. Yielding warmth entered her and coated her walls, and then melted her from the inside out.

They panted hotly, their bodies covered in sweat and their hearts beating fast, and it was entirely satisfying. Her eyes fluttered from his lips on her neck again and then her cheek, and then her lips. She could feel his smirk on his lips, and she was sure he could feel hers. 

~o~o~o~o~

“Dinner will be in an hour,” the maid from before stuttered over her words and bowed to hide her blush.

“Thank you. You may leave.” Winter shut her book and put it back on the shelf from where she took it. She was unfazed from the maid’s reaction, used to the nervousness of others when it came to speaking to her. Weiss had told her before that while she was lovely, her expression and tone were quite frightening for those that don’t know her.  
“Will you go?” The knight escorting her asked.

Winter didn’t have much of an appetite, her stomach slightly unsettled, but she hasn’t eaten since that morning. She would loathe for her stomach to growl during her meeting later that night. She would also despise the teasing remarks Qrow would certainly make if that happened. 

“Yes.” She answered, leaving the library with the knight following her like a lost pup. It was difficult to face them after Qrow had left her room that morning with an unmistakable glow. 

“Where are we heading?” 

“Back to my room for a moment.”

Her meeting was at ten in the evening. She would get an update on Colonel Ironwood’s arrival, and Qrow would provide information to them on Watt’s plan of escape. They would revisit their plans for tomorrow. Everything must be perfect. It had to be. There was too much at stake, and she refused to lose even another ounce of her life dealing with Watts and Tyrian, those vile pathetic excuses of men.

Winter suddenly stopped. There were eyes on her that did not belong to the knight or any passing help. She looked to the left where the hallway branched off to the west wing. That idiot was skilled at hiding his presence physically, but his gaze was too concentrated. Truly, they were pathetic.

She took out the small pocket pistol she hid in her dress and shot the closest left column. Debris from the wooden structure sputtered out, surprising the knight who yanked his sword out when Tyrian ducked down and burst out.

The knight ran forward, their sword clashing with Tyrian’s dual weapons. However, it was evident that the knight’s skills were nothing compared to Tyrian’s. Blocking Tyrian’s attack on the left, the knight left themselves open on the right and Tyrian would have cut through the knight if Winter didn’t kick Tyrian’s right foot out and pulled the knight back. She brought her arm up and his blade fiercely struck the knife she had hidden up her sleeve.

Without her saber, the two small blades and pistol would have to do to for now. And just as she knew the knight was no match for Tyrian, she already knew this would be a fight she would lose. The knight rushed in to help but was stabbed.

“This is what happens when you get invol-” Tyrian gasped when Winter kneed him in the stomach and pushed him away from the knight.

The knight cursed as he slid down the wall. If luck was on their side, a healer would get to them quickly which was highly possible as Winter saw a group of maids just flee. “You talk too much,” Winter shot at him again and Tyrian reflected it with his blade.  
“Perhaps. How’s you side?”

“How is your wound?”

He attacked again. With one arm injured, he relied heavily on his left to make precise swipes and thrusts. All of which she managed to block. However, she did on defense. She was avoiding, dodging, and blocking his assaults while being cornered to the wall. When one small blade finally broke under the pressure, she armed herself with her pistol again. She met his blade with her own and shot again.

The bullet grazed his cheek. 

His left hand grasped her head and slammed it against the wall. 

The protesting pain did not leave her even as she lost consciousness. Black invading her vision, throbbing unpleasantly, and when it faded she saw the sun setting at sea. Rough wood from the bench she laid on dug into her cheek. A breeze brought the scent that was so unique to the ocean. Her hands twitched but did not part. Her wrists were tied together.

She scowled. 

It was annoyingly undignified to be captured the same day she was attacked by the same man. This only meant she had to become better. She heard noises, faint at first until her hearing stabilized and the neighing and snorting of horses were practically behind her. She touched her temple as she sat up, feeling the tacky sensation of drying blood on her fingers. Then, she touched her stomach. She only felt a sudden pang of hunger but no cramping or pain.

“Oh, thank gods, she’s awake.” A voice muttered. 

“I told you I didn’t hit her too hard,” another said.

“An impact on the head could be deadly regardless!” 

It was Watts and Tyrian, she realized. 

“If she dies, we'll have to travel to Atlas where her sister is and most likely being protected by those damn knights!” Watts continued to rave. “And finding another siren is already as difficult as it is. I got lucky by that damn father of hers selling their secret to me.”

Of course, her useless father would sell them. She held back her scoff. Breathing in, she secretly patted her pocket to check the mirror was still there, and it was. Blinking the spots that linger in her vision, she twisted her head to look behind her at Watts and Tyrian. They were tying a sack to the back of one horse. The cityscape of Vale at least two miles behind them.

“You checked her for weapons?” Watts asked.

“I did. And you wouldn’t guess where she was hiding her knives.”

“Oh, let me guess…in her shoes and on her thigh?” Watts dryly guessed, completely uninterested but knew if he wanted to end Tyrian’s games it would be easier to play along.

“Ding! Ding! Ding! You’re right! Your prize is…the control over Little Miss Schnee here!” Tyrian laughed. “You wouldn’t guess what else she was hiding.”

“A gun?”

“Nope. The enchanted mirror where mommy dearest is being held, and a naughty love bite high on her inner thigh. I wonder from who.”

“Maddening little insect. Be silent,” Winter ordered with a glare.

“You draft bitch-”

She shifted her gaze from Tyrian to Watts, ignoring the other man who seemed to be growing angrier by the second. “Too impatient to wait?”

“I am,” Watts smiled, waving Tyrian off to tend to the horses. “I have everything ready. So why wait for you to make a clever plan? It may be entertaining, but I’m not a betting kind of man. Playing it safe is how I got this far.”

“Reassuring words from a coward.”

He slapped her with the back of his hand. Normally she wouldn’t care, but he hit her on the same side Tyrian banged her head against the wall earlier and black spots burst forward and nauseous tormented her. His glove had some spots of blood on it, and he took them off, throwing them into the sea. “It’s best that you stay silent, now, and get on the horse. If not, I will be happy to strap you down like the commodity that you are.”

Inhaling quietly, she stood up. She waited until the earth stopped swaying to go to the horses. Watts threw a cloak over her shoulders and tied it securely. Tyrian practically flung at her the reins of a horse and grinned. He pretended to pluck his eyes. “Fetch a pretty price,” he sang and got on his own horse.

On top of his horse, Watts motioned for Winter to follow with Tyrian at the rear. They traveled up the path where the terrain was uneven and rough. As daylight vanished, it was becoming dangerous being so close to the edge of the cliff side. A misstep and one of them with their horse would plummet down to the sea.

She imagined Tyrian being the one to fall and get crush by the waves and rocks. It wouldn’t be as satisfying as stabbing him in the eye, but it would be most convenient. 

Qrow and the others should know of her disappearance by now. The maid should have contacted another guard, and her personal escort hopefully was in the medical wing. It would reach Glynda first as she was easier to locate compared to Ozpin, according to Colonel Ironwood. One of them would contact Qrow.

She wasn’t sure what was more embarrassing: getting captured for a second time or the possibility of Qrow rescuing her for a second time. She would rather deal with Watts and Tyrian alone. And since she wasn’t acting under the laws of Atlas State Knights. She was within her right to kill both of them like she did to Hazel.

“While I’m a day earlier, worry not,” Watts glanced to her after a stretch of Tyrian humming a happy tune. “The location remains the same. And, thankfully, you picked a more preferably attire for our outing.”

She would have preferred to arrive in her uniform but since discretion was immensely important, she was stuck in a linen dress. So, she tugged her hood on, obscuring her face as she rode along the cliff side towards the lighthouse. The light on top was bright and called upon her, almost like a compulsion, and she wondered if this was how men felt when she sang.

A compulsion to get closer despite knowing they would only meet danger. 

The dark horse she rode on snorted as if to banish the ominous thought she made and continued to trudge up the path. The wind grew stronger, a gust threading through along her cape and the hem of her dress, whipping strands of her hair out of her ruined braid.

“A storm?” Watts pondered out loud with a content sigh, watching dark grey clouds approach them from the east. “Gods Almighty, soon I will be able to call upon them.” 

“And what of our deal?” Winter asked.

“Dea-oh, yes. Your mother. Seeing as you brought the mirror along, I don’t see why not.”

“Kind of you to follow through despite your actions.” She gripped the reins, hating to be reminded that Tyrian searched her while she was unconscious. She had an unbearable itch to take a hot bath with a stiff loaf to scrub the sensation off of her, and she planned to do so after dealing with both of them.

An edge of the cliff broke off, scaring the horses, and Winter now imagined Watts falling to his death, so she could focus on choking Tyrian with the horse reins. If only she didn’t need Watts to undo the spell, she would have spooked his horse by now.

“It’s not kindness,” Watts corrected, “It’s simply necessary. A wizard can only cast one active spell to control another’s soul.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm close to finishing this. I can feel like. ;A;
> 
> @ DNAgraceless I find it hard to make a character creep (or so creepy it's not?) so I'm glad you called him creepy lmao 
> 
> @ TheRedPoet English is my second language and I don't have someone editting my stories for me. So, I usually miss things. Hope you enjoyed the story thus far. 
> 
> @ NinaVale And he will get another heart attack in the next chapter cx and ME TOO! I hate the whole "don't tell or else" and it's just like...how will they know? they're not going to know? they're already threatening death even if you don't say anything so might as well say something. thank you for reading! c:
> 
> @ sablemelody agreed. I like flirty, worried qrow but I also like snarky, sassy qrow, too. lmao thank you for reading. 
> 
> Next peek of the next chapter:
> 
> The fresh blood was warm, a contrast to the water that was thrown on her moments before. The smell of iron mixed with the scent of the sea. The puddle of water underneath her was inked in blood and made small mists of red. She felt it drip down her face and went to wipe some off, smearing it, but it was better than the sensation of it flowing down her neck. 
> 
> “It worked as expected,” Watts smiled, “I’m marvelous. Now, get up. We have work to do.”


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was gone by the time they reached the lighthouse. Perched dangerously to the edge of the cliff, the looming interior echoed the loud bang of the iron door being shut. Darkness draped over them. Winter’s eyes adjusted to the shades of black, the dark shadows barely illuminated by the moon shining through the large windows. She heard a rattle of noise to her left and saw a dark figure creep through the room, and then from its hand fire sprang.

Watts looked up from the lantern in his hand to Tyrian who also lit a lantern he was holding. The first floor was littered with old crates and barrels, a decaying settee, and layers of dust and cobwebs. There was a rusting, spiral staircase vining up the wall of the lighthouse. Watts gestured her to follow him, and again, Tyrian was at the rear whistling a tune that was drowned out by the sudden onslaught of the storm hitting the coastline. 

After horseback riding and the first set of stairs, Winter’s side was trembling in pain. She was certain the stitching pulled. She touched her side to confirm her assumption and had spotting of blood on her fingertips. This only increased her annoyance. She loathed getting her wounds re-stitched as much as she loathed her hair becoming undone during the middle of the day.

She tucked loose strands of long hair behind her ears as they went up another set of stairs, and then another. She was breathing heavily by the sixth flight of stairs. By the seventh, they were just underneath the lantern room. The revolving light was a beacon in this storm, and some of its glow entered the room. 

“Here we are,” Watts announced, setting his lantern down on a table. “Hope the climb wasn’t too bad.” 

“Unexpected but manageable,” she stated, looking around the room filled with paper, mechanical contraptions, wires, test tubes and beakers, medicinal herbs, and other paraphernalia. Unlike the other floors, this room was organized. There wasn't a speck of dust, even if the red rug they stepped on was stained and worn. The corners were eaten by rodents or moths she suspected. It was most likely a temporary work space. 

“What now?” Tyrian asked Watts. “Should we start with the tongue? Or the eyes?”

“Now. Now. That’s only if she doesn’t cooperate with us,” Watts answered, pulling his chair out and sitting at his desk. “Miss Winter, if you please. Take a seat.”

Winter looked around the room and found a lone chair near the center of the room. She fixed its position, so it was facing the two, and took a seat. Her bound hands resting on her lap as she waited for them. Tyrian already looked bored. He took out a knife and started to polish it, glancing at her from time to time. Honestly, his eagerness to harm her has started to bore her as well. 

Watts tinkered with something. He stood up to draw something on his desk with red ink, and then slammed his hand on the wooden surface. There was a crackle of purple light and then a sigh of energy being expelled. Satisfied, he dusted off his hands and walked over to her. “The compact,” he demanded with his hand stretched out. His index finger was bleeding, she noticed. 

She gave it to him not out of trust but practicality. Stuck in a room with her wrists bound with one man ready and able to kill her while the other was ready to use her for whatever charm he was making, she knew she had to tread carefully. Not only does she not have a weapon on her persona, she also had no idea where she was and if help would be arriving. A cool head would be the only thing she could rely on for the moment. 

Watts grumbled, opening the compact mirror where Willow Schnee’s soul still slept within. He shook his head, “you know all of this is your fault. If you didn’t try to interfere with my plans, well, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“The only fault I accept is shooting your leg instead of your head when you escaped like a coward.” 

The crack of his hand meeting her cheek mimicked the crack of thunder that hit the lightening rod on top of the lighthouse. “You don’t have any self-preservation, do you?”

Her cheek hurt. She met his gaze again, righting herself in her chair. “Something we have in common.”

Her answer bothered him enough that he hit her once more. “You should be groveling at my feet for my kindness,” he sneered. “I’m about to set your mother free, after all.”

“Maybe she’ll care if I play with her a bit?” Tyrian asked. 

“Your concepts of play mean mutilating her, and I need her intact.” Watts squeezed his bleeding index finger, and beads of blood emerged from his wound. He smeared it on one side of the compact mirror, and then shut the mirror. When he reopened it, the image of Willow Schnee was gone. He showed it to her, “Tada. The contract is broken. You’re welcome.”

“What is next?” Winter asked.

“You,” he tossed the broken compact on the ground and waltzed over to his desk to pick up another object up. “I told you, I need your voice.”

“So I can’t cut her tongue out?” Tyrian scowled. 

“No.” 

“How about plucking her eyes?”

“Only one after the contract is made.”

“Aw, but she won’t be against it, and that’s the fun part.”

Watts ignored Tyrian and walked back to Winter. “I keep the end of my deal and expect you’ll do the same.” He held another compact mirror. It was new, intact, and gleaming subtly in gold and sapphires. 

Winter remembered when he spelled her mother. All it took was looking into the mirror, and when Willow saw her reflection she became a shell of a woman. The curse was disrupted because Winter broke the compact in two, severing the tether between Watts and Willow, but Willow’s soul remained trapped. And seeing how he used his blood, it made sense why.

A blood contract can only be undone by the caster using their blood. 

Watts unlatched the compact mirror and began to open it, ready to show Winter her reflection. She, however, shot up and hit him over the head with the chair she was sitting on. Watts howled, and then panicked as the compact clattered violently onto the ground. Winter didn’t wait to see what conspired as she rushed down the spiral staircase. 

She was only able to make one flight when her forearm was grabbed and she was lurched back. Tyrian smiled widely at her and shoved her onto the ground. She landed on her side and her wound finally ripped open completely, but the knife Tyrian impaled on her thigh overshadowed the pain. Then, a violent cramp in her stomach overshadowed that pain. Winter muffled a scream, clenching her stomach as she glared at Tyrian who stood above her looking disappointed.

“I wanted a scream out of you,” he said.

Her mind screamed to remain calm. Her hand was shaking to grip the knife, but she was able to pull it out swiftly with a mute grunt. 

“Wench,” Watts seethed, stomping down the stairs with a bloodstained handkerchief pressed to his temple. “Hold her,” he told Tyrian. In his other hand he held a bucket of seawater that he spilled over her.

Fear.

She knew it was seawater that he drenched her with, but all she could feel was fear. It washed over her and penetrated her skin, clung to her clothes, hid behind her proud, cold glare. Tyrian’s arm was around her, one hand clutching her jaw to face Watts. She hated that her pride did not let her look away as he opened the compact.

Watts watched in delight as her pupils dilated and misted over to one, full shade of dusk blue. All the strength in her body wilted. Her face was a void of emotions. He snapped the compact mirror shut, shaking as realization struck him once more. He did it. He finally did it. 

“Let her go,” he snapped at Tyrian. 

“It worked?” Tyrian asked, rounding Winter to take a glance at her face. Snapping his fingers in front of her.

“Stop that,” Watts hissed, paranoid it might waken her. 

“But shouldn’t you make sure your little plan worked? How about we stab her again? See if she flinches?”

“No,” Watts snarled, “a stab might wake her!”

“Then how do we test it?”

“I make a command.” Watts gripped the compact, heart thrumming as he cleared his throat. “Change into your birthright, siren.”

Winter blinked, feeling hollow as she followed Watts’ command despite her mind fighting against it. But it felt like swimming out of a whirlpool. Unwillingly, she took off her shoes and reached underneath her dress to pull off her stockings. Any pains she should have felt did not transmit to her head. Then, her body morphed from human to a sea nymph. Her bones were breaking and reforming, her skin restructuring itself as her long fin emerged from underneath her dress and slapped pugnaciously against the hardwood floors.

Watts nearly dropped to his knees. 

Tyrian laughed in amazement. “I thought you were full of shit!” 

Watts almost agreed with Tyrian on that. He had never seen a mermaid before and was running on the rumors, stories, and theories of them being real. His work based on the passionate declarations made by sailors and pirates who vehemently promised that they were witnesses to mermaids and victims of them when they sang their sweet songs of death and called upon storms destroying their ships. And it was on blind hope he worked and created a curse to capture a mermaid’s soul, assuming they had one.

And they do. 

Willow and Winter were proof of it.

Tyrian squealed and crouched down to pick Winter’s fin up, noticing the wound of where his knife entered her thigh moments ago “Oh! She’s still bleeding from where I stabbed her!”

“What?”

“Guess wounds don’t close up.”

“That’s most inconvenient.”

“It’s like a dolphin’s but…not,” Tyrian muttered. He was still crouched down next to winter, noticing the shapely curve ends of her fin being longer and made of a translucent tissue. 

Watts shifted his eyes away from her tail to her face, wondering if there was a change but there wasn’t. Her face remained the same and so did her hair. “Her legs?” 

Tyrian used his knife to cut up a slit up her dress and pulled the fabric apart, revealing her tail covered in iridescent scales. Curious as how far it goes up, he continued to cut and rip, and the only motion of protest she made was the soft clenching of her jaw. Cut sloppy up to her neckline, he pulled one of her arms free from her sleeves to have the dress hang open for them. Her tail was covered in rows of scales that ended low at her hips with a few peppering her stomach and waist.

Stepping back, Tyrian giggled lowly. “It’s a gods damn mermaid.”

Watts inhaled shakily and glanced at Tyrian. It seemed too good to be true, and he must be certain he was in full control of her. “Miss Winter,” Watts began, elated when she looked up at him. He walked around, so he stood behind her and said, “Sing a song for Tyrian.”

“Oh! Please!” Tyrian bounced on his feet.

And she did. Her voice a velvet melody, low in tone but powerful enough to drown the storm outside. Tyrian’s smile fell, his face relaxing as he was lured into a trance. His knife dropped from his hand, staring at Winter as if she was his salvation. 

“Good. Good.” Watts couldn’t stop his trembling. He took out his pistol and aimed it at Tyrian who didn’t notice, and if he did, he didn’t care. Tyrian was bound to Winter’s voice and Watts needed to know how far that reverie went. So, he walked around until he stood behind Tyrian and shot him in the back of the head.

Tyrian’s body fell to the ground. Watts grinned, nudging Tyrian with his foot, but the man did not move or make a sound. Which made sense since he was dead. Good. He was planning on killing Tyrian eventually with poison, but this worked better and involved less planning. “Stop singing. He’s dead,” Watts told to Winter, watching the shifting haze of her eyes, and wondering if this kind of violence would wake her from her own trance. 

And for a moment, he thought it did as she moved without his command. 

The spray of blood barely pulled at her senses. Through the fog of her mind, she moved without much purpose. Feeling similar to when she blinked and breath, an auto response to the surrounding environment. Watts shooting Tyrian wasn’t surprising. There seemed to be no loyalty between the two men, only convenience, and it seemed Tyrian was no longer needed. 

The splattering of fresh blood that fell on her was warm at first, a contrast to the water that was thrown on her moments before. The smell of iron mixed with the scent of the sea. The puddle of water underneath her was inked in blood and made small mists of red. She felt it drip down her face and went to wipe some off, smearing it, but it was better than the sensation of it flowing down her neck. 

“It worked as expected,” Watts smiled, “I’m marvelous. Now, get up. We have work to do.” 

He waited to see what she would do, clenching the compact in his hand in anticipation. Relief, alongside amazement, swelled in him when she did as she was told. Winter’s long tail seemed to wash off as her legs formed again. She stood up, unsteadily at first, and stared down at him. She made no move to cover her nudity. Her destroyed dress hanged off her wrist. The wound on her thigh still bled excessively but she made no indication that it caused her pain. 

“Remove that and take this,” Watts took off his coat and threw it at her. “I may be a criminal, but I’m still a gentleman,” he declared haughtily. “And I’ll rather avoid any encounters with lustful men. Oh, and do something about your hair. It’s a mess.”

Winter complied with his command silently. Listlessly, she removed her tattered dress and tugged on his coat, buttoning it shut before she released her hair from the pins that were struggling to keep it in place. Watts decided to not instruct her to slip on her shoes or stocking, as they were soaked with blood.

“Good, follow me down the stairs, then,” Watts said and cautiously, he stepped down the staircase, leaving Tyrian’s body to rot. But, he waited for a moment at the landing of the fifth floor for her. He held his breath until he heard her stepping down the staircase after him. He looked up at her. Her eyes were still foggy under his curse.

He laughed loudly and continued down the stairs. Years of planning and dreaming were finally becoming fulfilled. With Winter under his command, he can change his status of wealth and power. No more renting rooms at questionable inns or eating bland food or wearing the same coat for three seasons. No. He was going to be a changed man with power, respect, and standing.

“We’re sailing to Atlas,” Watts said despite Winter being unable to respond, “Huh, I thought you would react to that but this is better, don’t you think? Little to no force needed, which is how I prefer my plans to go. Now, there’s a doctor there. He ruined my life, and with my new canary,” he looked pointedly at Winter, “I want him to be my first victim. I’ll have you sing to him, and in front of his daughter, and I will stab him in the back like how he stabbed me. It will be a delicious end to him.

“Then, I’ll aim for the Colonel, seeing as he was the one that formally discharged from the military, I’d like him to suffer as well. I was on the verge of greatness, you know. My experiments with bioengineering soldiers would have been spectacular, but no. They were too afraid of the greatness I would have achieved. Cried about ‘morality’ and ‘ethics,’ bah!” Watts snorted, “When has morality and ethics won wars?

“And now I have you. Before I conduct experiments on you, I suppose it’s better if I secure another one of your kinds. Just in case you don’t make it. Actually,” Watts chuckled, “you won’t. I’ll like to dissect you and to do that, well, you will have to die.”

One floor below them, the heavy front doors banged open scaring Watts. He jumped and whirled around. His gun was aimed but there was no one there but the howling of the wind. He grumbled and continued down the last set of stairs with Winter dutifully following him. 

“Which is why I am so thankful to have stumble across your family because now that I have you. I can get your little sister, Miss Weiss,” Watts laughed when there was a twitch of clarity in her gaze. Her eyes barely narrowed, and he felt glee knowing that Winter was still present. “Now let’s get going before this storm gets any…you again.”

Qrow stood at the entryway with his pistol drawn and dripping wet from the storm outside. He was breathing deeply, his temper that was usually mild was on the verge of snapping then and there. He glanced at Winter, his stomach knotting angrily at the splatter of blood on her. “You alright there, sweetheart?”

“Well, isn’t this charming.” Watts chuckled, “She can’t answer you.”

“And why’s that?” Qrow growled.

“Well, I’m delighted to inform you that I have control over her. Despite the guards and your eagerness to disrupt-” 

“Shut up.” Too impatient to have Watts monologue, Qrow shot at him multiple times but was only able to graze Watts' arm.

Watts accidentally dropped his gun as he jumped behind a large crate for protection. “I wouldn’t shoot at me if I were you!” Watts shouted. 

Qrow ignored him. “Winter, get over here!” Qrow hissed at her and gestured for her to come to him. She didn’t. With a muttered curse, he slowly made his way to her. His pistol still aimed at where Watts hid. He hissed at her again, noticing the running blood on her outer thigh. “Fucking – did he hurt you?!” He took his damp handkerchief from his inner breast pocket, holding it out to her to take, but again, there was no response from her. “Dammit, Ice Queen, take the…Winter?” 

Like a statue, she didn’t move from her spot or acknowledged him. She stared straight-ahead at the wall, and if it weren’t for her blinking he would have thought she was asleep. “Win?” He reached for her cheek, barely able to caress the cold skin when Watts shouted for Winter to grab Qrow's gun. 

And much to Qrow’s surprise, she tried. She grabbed his hand that was touching her face and twisted it, making him bend at an awkward angle. He easily shook himself free, turning Winter’s arm behind her back and pushing her away. She steadied herself and turned around. And he finally saw her face, her eyes. 

“What did you do?!” Qrow snapped at Watts who came out of hiding. The older man’s hands were held up, but his grin spoke nothing of surrender. Qrow saw the gleaming compact mirror, similar to the one he won months ago, in Watts’ hand. 

“I got what’s mine. Miss Winter, change into your birthright.” He commanded. Again, her body morphed. She sat down on the ground before her legs were fully gone and waited for her next command. 

“You son of a bitch!” Qrow snarled. 

He lowered his arms. “Sing to him.” 

Qrow turned back to Winter. His eyes widened as she began to sing. “No!” He rushed over to her, falling to his knees in front of her as his hand clamped over her mouth, but she hummed her song. Her hand covered his, and he swore he saw her eyes softening and that was enough to fog his own mind. “Win?”

“Throw his gun aside,” Watts said.

Winter tilted her head to the side. His hand now hovered over her mouth. Her song brushed against his palm. He was too focused on the feeling of her lips brushing his skin to stop her from taking his gun. She placed his pistol on the ground next to her and gave it a weak push behind her, away from him. 

“He has a knife on his belt. Take it.”

She reached forward. His hand fell, and he continued to tumble under her trance despite knowing he had to remain focus. They were in danger. He didn’t come here to die, much less by her hands. The gods couldn’t be that cruel. But her voice was captivating. It sounded like home. And she, dammit all, she smelled of home. He cursed softly, unable to grasp her hand that took a hold of his knife. 

Watts’ grin grew. “Now. Stab him in the heart.”

He jolted awake but soon fell under her spell again. It reminded him of when he was a boy. He was poisoned, and throughout his delirious state he would wake up from a nightmare to only be too exhausted to stay away and he would enter another restless sleep. Too weak to muster up the strength to stop her, save her. With a hand over his chest, she pushed him onto his back. Her form perched above him. Her hair fell like a curtain over him. 

“Winter?”

“My lively sailor boy,” she finished her song and her hand rose to sink the knife into his chest. 

It was as if light burst into a dark room and Qrow’s conscious came back to him. He seized her hand, expecting to simply push her on her back and get rid of the knife, but he realized in belated shock that she was stronger in this form. He needed both of his hands to stop her, and even then it wasn’t enough. 

“Winter!” He shouted at her, hoping she would wake up, but she was unmoved. He cursed loudly. She still held him down easily with one hand while the other was trying to plunge the knife into his chest. “Winter, wake up! Dammit!”

“She won’t. No matter how much you scream at her, her body won’t obey” Watts sighed, shaking his head. “I control her. Completely. She is mine. And you, well, you simply came to die from her hands. Tragic.”

To be killed by the woman he loved, it would break his heart if she didn’t stab it first. He swore softly when his right arm almost gave out. His blood was pumping hotly and the sense of fear and failure began to creep on him. If she killed him, he wouldn’t be able to see her again, and that made his heart clench painfully. But, what would happen to her if he died? His Ice Queen would be a puppet doing anything Watts commended her to do, and that thought enraged him. 

“How long will you last, Captain Branwen?” Watts asked mockingly. 

Qrow wondered the same thing and called out to her again. “Come on, Ice Queen, I know you’re in there. Come back to me,” he heaved out to her but there was no sign of recognition. Her face was as vacant as a Mantle porcelain doll. Even if he tried to change the course of her aim she was too strong to be moved. Her strength was unwavering while his screamed for a reprieve. 

He felt a tear roll down his temple and wondered if he started to cry. His eyes were lined with tears with the realization he was going to die by her hands, but then he saw a gleam in her eyes. Blank and impassive. But another tear dropped from the corner of her eye to his cheek. She was in there. Aware.

“Shit.” Qrow gritted his teeth, trying to think how to break free from her hold when he suddenly chuckled. “I don’t know if you can hear me,” his voice was strained, but he was able to smirk up at her, “but, while this isn’t how I pictured I would die, you look damn stunning even when you’re trying to kill me.”

“Enough!” Watts shouted. “Kill him before -”

“Vermin!” A shout came from the open entryway and it was followed by the sound of gunshots.

Watts grasped his side and hid again behind the barrel. “Who-”

“Took you long enough, Goodwitch!” Qrow shouted to Glynda who quickly hid behind a crate. 

“I would have been here quicker if you hadn’t taken my horse,” she huffed and reloaded her gun, peeking around the crate to see where Watts hidden.

“I took if because you said – shit – you said he was the fastest!” Qrow felt beads of sweat fall from his temples. 

“It is and due to that, I had to look for another horse while Headmaster Ozpin decipher your note. I was already halfway to the Two Lilies Tavern when he messaged me and James the location of the lighthouse.”

Qrow snorted. “I assume with his smarts, Ozpin would have decoded my message within a minute!”

Watts fired at Glynda and stood up shouting at Winter, “Sing to that woman!”

“You must be an idiot,” Glynda fixed her glasses as Winter began to sing. “You capture a siren, and yet are ignorant to not know that they can’t lure women.”

“What?!” 

Winter’s strength faltered as she sang, and Qrow was able to push her on to her back and rip the knife from her hand. He looked up just as Glynda shot at Watts again, and pulled him and Winter behind a worn settee. Watts hid, grabbing his bleeding arm as he tried to shout to Winter, but Glynda shot at him once more.

Qrow glanced at Winter who was beneath him. She lay in waiting with her hand still gripping his shirt. He reached for his fallen handkerchief to cover the wound on her thigh. He took a hold of her hand and pressed it against her wound, telling her to hold it before kissing her cheek.

“Watts got Winter under control!” Qrow shouted to Glynda. “We need to get the compact mirror!” 

“I’m aware!” She shouted back, frustrated that she hadn't incapacitated Watts yet.

Qrow got onto his feet, keeping low as he looked for an angle that got him a direct line to Watts. He crept over Winter’s prone form and peered over the settee. He played with his knife before taking aim, and when Watts’ hand fluttered against the crate he hid behind, Qrow threw his knife. It sank into Watts' hand, implying it to the crate.

Watts let out a cry of pained rage; dropping the compact to the ground. Glynda used this chance to get closer. She skidded the corner of another crate and began to shoot, but Watts held his gun up, too, and fired. 

Qrow covered Winter with his body when shots skidded across the room. He glanced to his gun that was close to the entrance, too far away to make a run for. Then, it was silence followed by a pained grunt that came from Glynda. 

“He’s shot,” she hissed, hand pressed over the gunshot wound on her stomach. Hiding behind a pillar, she saw most of the windows behind Watts were littered with bullet holes. “Right shoulder and hip.”

Watts fired at her in anger. “Silence, wench!”

Watts looked down at his compact mirror next to his foot, cursing at the puddle of blood it sat in. His blood. If one drop got onto the mirror, Winter was free from his control and he knew his chances of escaping would be little to none. He muttered a cursed at the inconvenience, but Glynda was down. He was famed for his good aim, and knew she was shot and it was most likely fatal. He also knew she had no more bullets left in her pistol. He counted them. His pistol still had two shots left. And the only other gun in the room was Qrow’s that was near the door. 

He still had a chance. 

Winter was still under his command. 

He wasn’t mortally wounded. 

He could live for another day.

“Winter!” His voice boomed out, “Grab that ins-”

Qrow hauled Watts out by the collar and punched him in the face. He grabbed Watts’ hand, and a shot was fired into the ground. They struggled to gain control of the pistol. Qrow was able to secure Watts for a moment to punch the man two more times in the stomach and face before Watts punched Qrow and got free. 

Quickly, Watts held the gun at Qrow, aiming at his head. 

Glynda tried to get up, but collapsed to her knees. 

Victory swelled in Watts until it puked out from him when he saw the compact mirror from the corner of his eyes. It was damaged by the stray bullet from earlier. “What luck did I have to be given such a pest?!” Watts shouted angrily, face red and eyes nearly bulging when he fired his gun. 

It would have entered Qrow’s forehead if it weren’t for Winter. When the compact was shattered, blood seeped in and touched the mirror, releasing her from his curse. She wasn't able to process the scene fully. She called for her human legs to save Qrow. Rushing forward, she pushed Watts’ hand up and wrapped her arm around his waist. Then, she pushed them back until they smashed through one of the cracked windows and fell into the black, crashing tides below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg. i think the next chapter is the last chapter. i'm so excited. 
> 
> @ sablemelody you kind of got mad Qrow, plus a glynda. lmao thank you for reading. c: hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> @ NinaVale ahh, i hope this chapter cleared up the whole soul/voice/ curse. Watts wants her "power" or trance that is her voice, and to have control over it he needs control over her (her soul) which is a "curse" he cast upon a compact mirror with a blood pact. Which is why he's the only one that can undo it. I would also like Qrow and Winter to sail off with a bouncing baby on their hip. haha thank you for reading. :3
> 
> @ DNAgraceless she is pregnant...but hasn't told him yet. :D thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Sneak peek of the next (last?) chapter:
> 
> Then, when Glynda felt better, against Ironwood’s wishes, she entered the water to search. Qrow hoped she found nothing. And instead, they lost contact with her, too. 
> 
> “They’re all gone,” Ironwood told them with a clenched jaw.
> 
> “What do you mean?” Ozpin asked with a perk eyebrow. 
> 
> “First Major Amin tried to contact all the sirens known to the Atlas State Knights, but…it seems they walked out of their homes and just never came back. Even the Schnees. They’re gone. Disappeared.”


	14. Chapter 14

“The coast is being monitored.” Ozpin said calmly. He stood beside his horse, waiting patiently for Qrow to look at him. Yet when he didn’t, Ozpin sighed softly. “Qrow, please. You’ve been here searching for a week. If a body is found - ”

“She isn’t dead,” Qrow snapped. “You don’t know that.”

Ozpin gave a nod, “you’re right. Nevertheless…you need rest. If something is found,” he amended his word from earlier, “it will be reported to me immediately. I will then report it to you in the same fashion.”

Qrow tightened his hands into fists, his stomach curled in protest as his chest constricted with every word Ozpin spoke. It had been a week since Winter disappeared into the dark sea. He spent every day, from morning until it was completely dark, looking for any signs of her. He had his ship stationed near the coast, too, just in case. 

And when he wasn’t searching for her, his nights were plagued with recollections of that day. From the bloody footsteps she left behind that led up to Tyrian’s body to the uncomfortable bed she was given at Beacon. He recalled so much, but hated that he couldn’t remember what was the last thing she said to him.

Was it, “see you tonight”? 

Or, perhaps, “have you no shame?” 

It could have been, “I expect you to be cautious as always.” 

Or was it all three?

He gave a bitter chuckle and his stomach churned once more before growling in hunger. “I’m not hungry,” he said before Ozpin could ask.

“You have no appetite. I understand that however, your body is hungry.” Ozpin walked towards him. “We can discuss more about searching for Miss Schnee with James back at the academy as you eat something from the cafeteria.”

“The food there is barely edible,” Qrow mumbled. 

“Yes. Miss Schnee expressed that similar sentiment to me, as well.”

Another week had passed. They haven’t found any bodies much to Qrow’s relief. Ozpin dragged Qrow into visiting Glynda once in the medical wing. Qrow asked in a moment of frustration during hers and Ozpin’s lively conversation if mermaids became sea foam when they died. Glynda rolled her eyes at him and muttered something about rumors and human ignorance. 

He left soon after to vomit before heading towards a nearby tavern to drink for the first time in nearly three years. He stumbled his way to his townhouse, not even making it up the stairs. His brother-in-law, Taiyang Xiao Long, was there as well. He was uninvited and came unannounced. Taiyang took Qrow upstairs to settle in. Qrow kicked his brother-in-law out the morning after, but invited him back within an hour after his nieces appeared in his dining room with excited shouts. It appeared Ozpin called for Taiyang to help Qrow some days prior.

When Glynda felt better after two weeks of rest, against Ironwood’s wishes, she entered the water to search. Qrow hoped she found nothing. And instead, they lost contact with her, too. 

“They’re all gone,” Ironwood told them with a clenched jaw.

“What do you mean?” Ozpin asked with a perk eyebrow. 

“Major Amin tried to contact all the sirens known to the Atlas State Knights, but…it seems they walked out of their homes and just never came back. Even the Schnees. They’re gone. Disappeared.”

“Winter’s mother?” Qrow asked from his spot near the window. 

“The knights guarding the grotto where she was kept saw nothing. No one left and no one entered, but Willow is gone.” 

“How about her brother?”

“Whitley isn’t,” Ironwood answered. “Weiss is. Whitley is staying with their head butler, Klein, at their manor. There are other people staying there, too, according to my report. All humans, however. I am sending Major Amin to speak with Klein again to find out who they are.”

“An increase of people at their manor is unusually,” Ozpin agreed. “Do you have an idea of when the mermaids began to disappear?” 

“It varies. But it began a day after Captain Schnee’s disappearance.” 

“We collected all of Watts’ associate, correct?”

“We got everyone Qrow listed,” Ironwood looked over to Qrow, “do you think we miss someone?”

Qrow shook his head. “No. Watts kept his circle small. Everyone on that list were either people Watts considered as allies or paid lackeys.”

“I’ll have them questioned again,” Ironwood nodded. “One of them has to know something. Are there any other sirens we can connect with here in Vale?”

“None that I know of,” Ozpin admitted. “Glynda kept those identities a secret.”

“Does she have family here we can ask?” Qrow added in.

“No. Glynda is an only child and her parents already passed away,” Ironwood answered. “So, there’s no one we can ask, but I’ll take a look around her home and ask her neighbors if they've seen anything.”

“Oh? You know where she lives?” Ozpin asked with a coy smile.

Ironwood frowned, embarrassed to be caught but nevertheless gave a nod. “I do.”

Qrow pushed off the wall he was leaning against and waved Ironwood and Ozpin goodbye, “I’m heading to Argus.”

“Argus? Now?” Ozpin perked an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Winter was helped by someone there. So, I’m going to see if she’ll help me.” Qrow muttered the last part and left. 

Ozpin sighed and looked over at Ironwood, “Let’s get to work, then.”

~o~o~o~o~

Winter woke to Weiss firmly shaking her awake. Weiss dressed in a simple chemise gestured to the clock. “It’s almost time.”

“I will be out in a moment,” Winter replied. Weiss smiled and left the small bedroom. 

Sitting up, Winter slid her hand down to her stomach. The child being developed in her womb was getting bigger with each passing week, and it was now no longer a question within her community wether or not she was pregnant. At six months, the swell of her stomach was notable, and she felt flutterings quite frequently. 

She was relieved. After her fall from the lighthouse, she was certain she lost her child after days of cramps and spotting. Mrs. Nikos warned that it was signs of a possible miscarriage. Winter tried not to start mourning the death of something she didn’t think she wanted, but she cried herself to sleep in this bed for a week. On Willow’s advice, Winter lingered in her aquatic form where the body was stronger and safer for pregnancy, and she supposed due to that the pregnancy kept. 

The child steadily grew inside her. 

Afterwards, when they all felt confident she was safe, Winter received a scolding from Willow. To be pregnant, not wedded, and no promise of a marriage in the upcoming future, it was scandalous. However, no one seemed to be speaking of her pregnancy much. Instead, they spoke of Watts.

Winter dragged him down to the depth of the sea that night. His blood wisped past by them. He struggled and kicked. Then, he stilled as the pressure became too strong from him just as the last of his breath escaped his body. Staring into his lifeless eyes, she felt frustrated at not being satisfied with his death. She wanted him to suffer more for what he put her and her mother through, but he was dead now.

There was nothing left to do but find a way to let go of that anger. 

She removed his coat from her body and dragged his corpse back up. Dawn was breaking by the time she resurfaced. She turned to swim back to shore, wanting to check on Qrow and Glynda, but was surrounded by other mermaids. She was forced to return to the Evernight Territory, a small island where all mermaids originated from according to old legends. Amber, a short brown haired mermaid with freckles, took Watts from Winter. Mrs. Nikos was there with her daughter, Pyrrha, too. 

They travelled on the backs of fin whales to reach Evernight in less than a week. Mrs. Nikos monitored Winter’s health the entire time. At Evernight, Winter was surprised to see hundreds of mermaids roaming the island. The council who had called everyone back to the island was made of Salem who was the Head, Glynda was second in command, Maria Calavera who was the elder and former head, and Terra Cotta-Arc who was the newest member. The fifth seat that was occupied by Willow before she got married was left vacant for some time now.

“We are in danger,” Salem stated, “Our kind have been hunted and killed for sport, our bodies displayed as trophies. We have been imprisoned by enemies and, sometimes, even those we've trusted, but not once have we ever had a record of being controlled through dark magic. Until we are certain the threat is neutralized, all of us must stay here. Hidden. Out of sight.”

Not surprisingly, many were upset by the command. Some were outraged to the point of fractioning off as they had friends, children, or spouses who were waiting for their return. Salem refused them all. Having years of experience in diplomatic communications, she subdued their fears and rage, appeasing a few after Willow offered the Schnee Manor as a home for minors and families that needed the help at no cost. Others unwillingly agreed after being promised the chance to send only one letter back home to their families and friends. 

Winter was denied her request to send Qrow a letter seeing as she was in the middle of the entire mess. She was kept under surveillance in fear of her still being under control and leaking confidential information. Glynda, who was the next in line for taking over Evernight once Salem stepped down in two years, wasn’t permitted to leave the island or send a letter to either Ozpin or Ironwood either. Similar to Winter, Glynda was surrounded by mermaids the moment she entered the sea and was escorted to the Evernight Territory.

“Mother already left with Miss Goodwitch,” Weiss said when Winter looked around the small living space for Willow. 

“Was I really asleep for that long?”

“Mother said it was normal at this stage,” Weiss glanced at Winter’s stomach. “Do you think you will give birth here on the island?”

“I hoped not to, but depending on Madam Salem’s decision today I may. Will a newborn bother your beauty sleep?” Winter’s teasing smiled was soft.

Weiss snorted, “yes, but since it’s your child, it’ll be cute. So I’ll be fine with it.”

Winter rubbed her stomach. She wondered if her child would look like her or Qrow. Since being on the island, her daily life had been dull. She was treated as a detainee for the first month until Salem felt comfortable with her not being spelled, and then afterwards she was told not to work. Her pregnancy was considered to be high risk after she had jumped from the lighthouse and was advised to rest as much as possible. 

She hoped that would change today. She felt restless doing nothing all day for months on end.

Winter unfastened her hair from the bun she kept it in and nodded to Weiss, “shall we go?”

“Let's.” The back of all the cottages on the island opened to the sea. Winter and Weiss disposed of their chemises on a bench and entered the water. Their legs changed to fins, and they swam down between the towering rocks and coral reefs to where the mermaids were congregating. 

Willow noticed them first. “Did you sleep well?” She signed to Winter.

Winter nodded and replied, “I did not mean to sleep for so long.”

Before Willow could continue, Salem arrived. She swam to the front and held her hand up, gathering all of their attention. Glynda was next to her, nodding her greetings to those that waved at her. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Salem signed, mouthing the words as well to help communicate her words better. “Today I am here to inform everyone that after reviewing the information provided to the council, we have all agreed to end our expulsion of the main land in six months.”

There would have been shouts of outrage if they were not underwater. Instead, there were furious hands changing into quick positions expressing their discontent with the decisions. Many were exasperated of living on the small island and wanted to go back home to their families and lives. They had already experienced tight living quarters, three bad storms, and two homes collapsed under strong winds on the island. With no livestock, many missed the unique meats and local cuisine of where they settled. 

Salem clapped her hands together, creating a small burst that pushed them all back and began to sign again. “I understand your frustration, but I cannot, in good conscience end our time here on the island when the threat of black magic still exist! The council and I will revisit this topic at our next meeting, and depending on the information gathered, we might end our restriction at an earlier date. But six months is the current decision. Voice your concerns to the council after we are done with today’s announcements.” 

The rest of the meeting was tensed. After answering a few questions, everyone returned to the surface except for Winter who was asked to stay back. 

“Winter, how are you?” Salem signed. 

“I am well. Thank you for asking.” Winter replied. 

“Are you comfortable?” Terra asked. “The island hasn’t been equipped to fulfill the comfort of a pregnancy.”

She wasn’t wrong. No one had given birth on the island for over twenty years, but Winter was satisfied at the moment outside of her cravings that would sometimes make her teary-eyed. “I am. But if we are staying here for another six months, I will give birth by then and would like to request a bassinet and other materials necessary for a newborn.”

“We can take care of that when the time comes,” Terra signed. 

“I’m excited! It’s been a while since there’s been a baby bouncing around these parts,” Maria exclaimed, her hands a little shaky, but she got her message across. 

“You will have to endure the limit of the comfort we can offer you just for these next few months,” Salem said. 

“I understand,” Winter signed. 

“Good. Now, the reason we asked you to stay back is for our request that as soon as you are able to, we would like for you to return to your position as an Atlas State Knight, and co-manage the operation of security of our kind with Goodwitch.”

“We will need a team,” Winter stated firmly. 

“And you will have one.” Salem looked over to Glynda, “is that acceptable?”

Glynda nodded. “I have already started.”

Winter perked at that, “then I will begin to assist you.”

“That would be most welcoming.”

“Good. That’s all for now. Thank you for your service thus far, Miss Schnee.” Salem ended the meeting and swam away first with Maria and Terra by her side. 

“Anything?” Winter signed to Glynda once they were alone, slowly swimming back to the island.

“Pyrrha reported that he got your message,” Glynda spoke once they broke the surface. “But, she does not think he fully believed it was from you.”

Winter pursed her lips, not surprised that he wouldn’t. Qrow was naturally suspicious. She was allowed just last week to write a single approved message to Qrow. Worried about her letter being denied, she simply wrote that she was ok and would return soon, and signed it with her name. 

She might have been too vague. 

“I see.” Winter sighed but gave her thanks to Glynda regardless. “How are you fairing?”

“For the first time since I was shot, I didn't wake up feeling any pain,” Glynda smiled in relief. “I will have to thank Mrs. Nikos for her treatments.”

They began to swim back to the island. “I will start assisting you with the security assignment today after lunch,” Winter offered. 

“I expect you would. I'll gladly accept your insight. The sooner we get the protocols and procedures done with and approved by the rest, the quicker we can get off this damn island and return to our lives. It’s suffocating here.”

“Yes, it is.” Winter said after a moment.

~o~o~o~o~

Qrow spat a mouth full of blood onto the sand and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. He drank enough to have a slight sway to his walk and he would have drunk more if didn’t get into a fight. It wasn’t usually his goal to find a few people to fight when he went to a tavern for a drink, but it helped to release some of the pent-up anger that has been swirling in him for the past year. 

He looked out to sea to his ship that was anchored meters away. They planned to leave before sunset seeing as this was supposed to be a quick stop for him to meet with Ironwood, but Qrow lingered to see if there were any new rumors or mermaid sightings. 

And not surprisingly, there weren’t any. 

Any new tales regarding them disappeared around the same time Winter vanished. Even the house in Argus Winter took Oscar was abandoned with no clues or traces of the prior inhabitants. It was just another dead end like the clueless families living at the Schnee Manor. 

Ironwood had sent out scouts, just a handful, to search for any mermaids. Unlike Qrow who had the leisure to use his own ship, Ironwood had to hide his actions from the Atlas Government. Ozpin was also in the same situation as Ironwood, but with fewer resources. Ozpin had to rely on two colleagues of his for the search, and Qrow was one of them. The other was a professor in Mistral who Qrow only met once just a few months ago.

Qrow took a swing from the bottle of whiskey he stole from the tavern and made his way to his rowboat. He stepped into the unsteady boat confidently, plopping down with a loud sigh. He untied it from the dock and began to row, taking a drink from his bottle after every dozen strokes or so. He watched the city of Atlas with its cool hues grow further away from him as mist crawled on top of the water. The waves were mild tonight unlike the last time he visited three months ago.

He looked up to the dark sky, wondering if Winter was stargazing, too. What constellations was she seeing? His eyelids were growing heavy with sleep as a hum rose from the mist. It was an unusual sound, but then the melody became familiar. The hair on his forearms stood up, his skin prickled in anticipation when his boat was suddenly jerked to a stop. He fell forward, bracing his weight on the empty seat in front of him and stood up immediately. His gun drawn in one hand while the other still held onto his bottle of whiskey. 

Something was disturbing the water around his boat. The humming was louder until he heard a soft melody emerge. His heart was palpitating, his hands sweating when he heard the surface of the water break once more, and a foreign weight shifted the balance of the boat faintly. Qrow turned around with his pistol ready to shoot and his eyes widened in disbelief.

Was the whiskey he had been drinking causing him to hallucinate? Because it seemed impossible, perhaps even cruel, that after months of searching for her, worrying about her, reliving the nightmare of her falling out the window, Winter was there. She had a nonchalant look on her face with an arm propped on the edge of the boat, her chin resting on her hand and hair was slicked back. 

It had to be an illusion.

“I see you are still lacking manners, sailor boy,” she said dryly, raising an eyebrow at his pistol that was still aimed at her and then to the bottle in his hand. “Drinking?”

He almost laughed. 

“The hell have you been, Ice Queen?” Qrow hissed and dropped his pistol and bottle. He stepped over to her and dropped to his knees. His hand buried itself in the back of her head. He went to kiss her, but stopped in uncertainty. His forehead pressed against hers, overwhelmed with emotions and unsure on how to act on them. Her skin was chilly from the water, but there was warmth. He felt it. She was a solid weight and not made of gold dust from his dreams.

She was here.

She was here and he was touching her. 

“Are you well?” She asked after a moment.

“…yeah. You?” He could feel her mouth brushing against his, she nodded and said something, but his mind didn’t bother to process her words when she kissed him.  
He cursed and deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the side to get closer. Everything in him that should be screaming in excitement relaxed. Months of tension and anxiety and worry just slipped off him, off his skin and muscles. His bone marrow must be made of air for he felt airy. She came back to him.

A muffled cry came from between them, surprising them as Winter pulled away swiftly. Qrow grasped her hand that let go of the boat fearing she would disappear into the water again. She made no remark on it. Instead, she glanced down to her chest where a baby of perhaps two to three months rested on her chest, a long cream cloth wrapping the two together. 

“I lied,” Winter began, slipping her hand free from his to undo the cloth around her. “My menses did not arrive. Instead, what you predicted from our first night had occurred. I did not want to tell you since I have come to know you quite well, and I had a mission I needed to complete.”

Qrow looked at the infant. “Winter, this is…”

“It is customary for my kind to pass our family names to our children. However, I wanted her to have a connection to you. Her name is Ava. After your mother.” She passed him their daughter. “She will be two months old in a week.”

Qrow stared at Ava, confused when he saw a small black fin instead of two legs. However, once he had the infant in his hands, just like Winter, Ava’s fin slipped off like water to morph into chubby little legs. 

Winter then pushed his hands towards his chest. “She cannot regulate her temperature in this form. You have to keep her warm.”

Qrow immediately hugged Ava to his chest, not minding his shirt getting wet as he searched for a blanket that was normally kept in the boat. He instead used his jacket as it was quicker. Winter being before him and the child in his arms being theirs, it sank in and a burst of warmth radiated from inside him. 

Tears prickled his eyes and he tried to hold them back, but they escaped despite his best efforts. “Why didn’t you say anything?” His voice low and raw, “I’ve been looking for you for months.” 

Winter had the decency to look remorseful; “I sent you a message in a bottle.”

“A…a message?!” He bit out sharply, “you mean that note I found out on sea that just said, ‘I am well. Will return soon. – Winter.’ That message?”

“Yes,” she said after a moment.

“You expect me to believe that was from you?!”

“Of course! Or what?! You thought it was coincidental to find a message in a bottle in the middle of the sea signed off with my name?”

“Damn it, Winter, I thought I was going insane!”

“I am sorry, but it was the most I could do at that time!” She huffed, “I thought you would find some comfort in it.”

“Comfort? You wanted me to find comfort in a simple note like that?! I got more desperate to find you! And you didn’t even add anything about being pregnant!”

“I wanted to, but I have already been told how frantic you were to find me, and I did not want to make it worst!”

“So you knew I was looking for you this whole time, but you didn’t bother to come out from your little vacation until now?!”

“Vacation?!” Winter glared at him, “I was not on a vacation, you idiotic grackle! I was escorted back to the origin of my kind! We all were summoned and ordered to stay hidden because of what Watts did to my mother and I!”

“Summoned?”

“Yes!” She shouted before sighing. Really. How could this man always make her lose her temper? 

“By who?”

“Our council of leaders. It is why Magistrate Goodwitch also disappeared promptly after she entered the sea. Our council of leaders declared a state of emergency and called all of us back. I did not want to leave as I did, and I did want to contact you as well, but was not permitted except for that one occasion. To ensure that we do not give ourselves away, all messages were read and approved before being sent out. I wanted to make sure mine was approved. So, I wrote a simple message.” 

“It was practically bare and ominous,” Qrow scowled. Ava then squirmed in Qrow’s arms, interrupting their argument and deflating it as well. “Her hair is black.”

“In better lighting, you will also see that she has your nose,” Winter added, resting both of her arms on the edge of the boat.

“Eyes?”

“Blue.”

“Like yours,” Qrow smiled, catching a tiny hand that was waving about.

“I missed you.”

Qrow jerked his head up, not imagining she would ever say something like that. He chuckled. “At least look at me when you say it.”

Winter refused to look away from his ship. Her ears felt hot. “Where will you be heading off to?”

“I was planning to sail to Vacuo.” Qrow smiled softly at Ava who cooed. “How did you know I was here?”

“Miss Pyrrha, the siren that spelled Jaune, informed me. So, I requested to leave a few days earlier than what was planned.”

“Came all this way to see me?” 

“Do not inflate your ego so much. My first destination was Atlas regardless if you were here or not. I have to go to speak with Colonel Iron-“

“General.” Qrow cut in with an annoyed frown.

“Pardon?”

“Jimmy is a general now. Got promoted while you were gone.”

“I see. I have to go to speak with General Ironwood, then.”

“About what?”

“The security of my people.”

"Was Atlas really your first destination after returning from whatever you were hiding?"

"Evernight," she offered, "and it was. If I did not know where you were, he would have been the first person I would have asked."

"So, you would've come looking for me?"

"How could I not?" Winter said and silence settled over them. Ava made a noise of discontent and Winter reached out to caress her cheek. “Since you are traveling to Vacuo, Ava and I will stay at the Manor and wait for your return.”

“You really think I’m leaving?”

“I see no reason as to why you need to cancel your trip.” Her hands were held open ready to take Ava back in her arms.

He scowled. “You really can be stupid sometimes.”

“Stupid?!” Winter bristled. 

“Get on the boat.”

“Qrow.”

“I was going to Vacuo on a lead on why you sea nymphs disappeared. Since you’re back, I don’t have a reason to go anymore,” he explained. “Now get on the boat.”

“So, you will be staying in Atlas for how long?”

“As long as you need. Didn’t you say something about increasing Atlas foreign presence, and talking to Jimmy about sailing with me while I keep your bed warm?” He set Ava carefully on the other side of the boat before offering his hand to Winter. “Come on, Ice Queen.”

“Fool,” she muttered with a smile and grasped his hand. She changed right before he helped pull her up into the boat. 

She began to immediately shiver. Qrow quickly took his shirt off and began to pat her down. Using a pencil found at the bottom of the boat, she twisted her wet hair up and secured it as he threw the blanket he was looking for earlier over her shoulders. Ava who began to whimper was promptly placed in Winter's arms. Winter glanced at the spilled bottle of whiskey, the smell sharp and curled around them faintly. 

“I’ll quit again,” Qrow said, catching her looking at the bottle. “It…might be difficult for the first month or so, but I’ll do it.”

“Ava and I will be here to help you, then. Seeing as we both seem to prefer to stay by each other's sides.”

"Yeah?"

"Yes," she cupped his cheek and smiled softly at him. “I sincerely missed you.”

He grasped her hand and kissed her palm, and then her. Embracing her tightly while being mindful of Ava that was between them, he spoke even if his voice was muffled against her head. She was still able to hear him regardless. “I missed you, too, Ice Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay~ i'm done-ish. just need to add the epilogue which i'm hoping to do in a few days. No promises. 
> 
> I feel like this chapter/conclusion was a little rushed? Lack lustered? But, I didn't want to drag this out anymore than necessary. I hope you all found some satisfaction with the ending. 
> 
> @ DNAgraceless no scary. just fluffy stuff with a little bit of angst. lmao. thank you for reading. c:
> 
> @ NinaVale thank you for catching that mistake! It was meant to say window, not mirror. I corrected it already but, again, thank you for pointing it you. Winter attacking Qrow with a knife was a little foreshadowed in the prior chapter when she joked about stabbing him. lol But, yes, it also broke my heart writing it b/c I love Qrow and felt bad for him. Glynda did as no one outside of them and a selected few are supposed to know about them. So, it was like extra security for her/them in case Watts escaped. 
> 
> No sneak peek of epilogue. :3


	15. Epilogue

The water was clear. Fleeting sunlight was shooting through and illuminating the ocean floor. These kinds of bodies of water were pleasantly warm, but were the most dangerous for her kind. Without the upwelling of the tide, it was harder to hide from prying eyes. Normally, Winter wouldn’t venture out into the clear waters for that very reason, but she had to investigate a sunk ship. 

She was following a lead given to her by an adolescent she helped captured with Glynda. His name was Mercury Black. He worked with a girl named Emerald Sustrai and under another woman named Cinder Fall. They were associates of Watts. 

Mercury was captured alongside Emerald, and both gave the other up after being fed some lies that dissolved the trust between the two of them. Mercury gave up information on his accomplices, Emerald and Cinder, and told them how they were hunting for mermaids on the behalf of Cinder’s employer. When pressed about the employer, he only said that he knew it was a woman who was paying them and giving them supplies to perform dark magic.

The supplies were boxes of compact mirrors, all spelled and ready to be activated with the right words. The same mirrors used to capture her and her mother’s souls. He said they were on a ship sailing to Vale when the ship met a thunderous storm out on sea and sank just near the coast of Mistral. 

That was the ship she was currently looking at.

She swam down towards the sea floors where the water was a few shades darker. The ship was moderate, large enough for perhaps 12 crewmembers to fit comfortably while transporting goods. It sank just two years ago, but the wood has already swelled with water and sea life had started its conquest of the ship. Algae were creeping at the corners. Barnacles crawled up the sides. Tiny crabs littered the edges embedded into the ground. 

Winter saw all of this with the help of the lantern she brought with her. The hollowed sea glass entrapped in iron like a bird in a cage was filled with bioluminescent stones. She scoffed at the figure of a decolorized mermaid at the bow of the ship and swam around it to enter the ship through the upper deck door, but something from the other side prevented it from opening all the way. Curving around the ship, she found a crack she could squeeze into carefully, minding the soft jagged edges of the broken wood panels. 

It was nearly pitch black inside. A few sliver finfishes rushed past her as she explored the gallery. Rusting iron cannons lined the walls. Rope, wooden stools, and other debris was littered across the floor. The mirrors would have to be in two locations, either in the cargo hold or in the captain’s quarters. In a moderate sized ship such as this one, she suspected it was towards the back. 

She glanced down a staircase that must have led to a lower deck and swam to the first door she saw straight ahead of her. With a good shove, the door opened and swung slowly to the wall. Winter led with the lantern in her hand, peering into the room. She suspected it wasn’t the captain’s quarter seeing the plain furniture and care walls, but she paused immediately at the sight of two decomposing bodies resting on the floor. Sea life was also taking its course of them. 

Rather not entering the room unless needed, she ventured towards the other door on its right. This door opened smoothly, and from the lofty desk and bloated maps on the maps that were on the brink of collapsing, she suspected this was the captain’s room. 

She entered slowly, noticing a ribbon of pale light on the other end. It came from a small, round window and landed on a chest in the middle of the room. Winter swam towards it, passing an upturned table with a fallen chair and bottles of wine. Setting her lantern down, she opened the chest but found only weathering clothes and shoes. She searched the bookcases and cabinets lining the walls. All the while feeling as if she had a pair of eyes on her back. She glanced over her shoulders more than once, expecting to see something, but all there stood was the decaying bones of a ship.

Nevertheless, she was felt unsettled but had to continue. Winter swam to the last piece of furniture she hadn’t rifled through. The grand oak desk was the only expensive item in the room and appeared to be new and well-loved. Winter went through the top drawers, finding letters and a small telescope. The bottom right drawer had a pair of pistols in leather holsters, and the left held a small chest. 

She took the chest out and by the feeble light of her lantern she looked over the chest. It was smooth and ornate, the letter ‘S’ engraved on metal under the keyhole. It was also locked. She didn’t find a key during her search, but she knew someone who was good at picking locks. 

With her lantern, she quickly went through the rest of the ship. She found one more body in the lower deck, skin still clinging to it unlike the other two, and quickly left through the same crack she entered. The small chest in hand, she hoped it had some clues, as she would prefer not to return the ship for a second time. 

Daylight was beginning to fade. She swam to shore quickly. She was gone longer than she expected. Breaking the surface, she saw the first speckling of bright stars in the sky then heard a shout. Turning to the shore, she smiled as Ava stumbled towards the water in excitement and Qrow grabbed her before she could enter. 

Seeing them simply sent a rush of warmth through her. She hurried back to them. Her legs formed as soon as she was able to get her footing, and she emerged from the sea nude with the chest propped on one hip. Ava was able to squirm out of Qrow’s grasp and waddle over to Winter with arms open, asking to be held. 

“Finally,” Qrow huffed, slipping his coat on her before she took a hold Ava.

“Was I gone for long?” She asked, lifting an eyebrow at his bare feet and rolled up pants. 

“Yes. You said one hour, and it’s been nearly three,” Qrow scowled, but kissed her temple and then lips. 

“I see. And what were you prepared to do? Go in the water?”

“If I had to. What’s this?” 

“I could not open it,” Winter passed him the chest. “Perhaps you can?”

He nodded, “Just need my lock pick. Come on. It’s getting cold. I can open this while you get warm up in the cabin.”

Needing to be discreet, Qrow convinced Winter to let him and Ava tag along with her on her investigation. On two horses, they travelled to the shore of Laster, miles from the main city of Mistral where they docked. They left Qrow’s crew in addition to Pyrrha in search for the sunken ship.

There was an abandon cabin they found nearby, which they decided to use for shelter that night before heading back to Mistral. They brought enough food for two nights and ate well after Winter cleaned up and changed. Ava was cradled in Winter’s arm, falling asleep as Winter watched Qrow tinker with chest. It clicked after a few seconds and Qrow lifted the top open. 

Winter reached in first, eyes widening at the broken seal of a letter. Almost as if it burned, she flinched when she touched it and carefully lifted it out. 

“Recognized the seal?” Qrow asked, taking out a silk bag next. 

“Yes.” She opened the letter and skimmed the bleeding inked words. 

He suddenly whistled, “Well, would you look at that.” He took laid out five compact mirrors. “This is what you were looking for, right?”

She nodded, “yes.”

“Don’t seem too happy.”

“It is difficult to be when the person you least suspected to the culprit is.”

“Who is it? That Cinder girl?”

“No,” Winter traced over the wax seal of a whale swimming against a starry sky, “It is our council leader. Salem.”

Qrow snapped his head up, eyes widening at the implication of danger that now loomed over her. “Winter….”

“I need to report this to Goodwitch immediately.”

Qrow cupped her cheek, eyebrows drawn in concern as he tried to smooth the wrinkle between her eyebrows. “What’s going to happen?”

“Death…or a kind of civil war between my kind if not handled well.”

“I mean to you,” Qrow scowled, “I don’t give a damn about them, no offense, just you and Ava. Knowing this…you’re going to get a target on your back.”

“I had one since I started to look in to this. You, too.”

He sighed deeply and ran his hand through over his face, “I just wanted to retire.”

“And instead, my lively sailor boy, you got yourself a youthful wife and a young child,” Winter smirked.

“Twice the worry,” he muttered but matched her smirk. “But twice the fun. And a few more years of adventure doesn’t sound so bad. As long as neither of us dies.”

“I will not as long as you will not.”

He kissed her softly, not wanting to wake up Ava who was sound asleep. “Give me another brat or two, and it’s a deal.”

She smacked his chest and rolled her eyes, but didn’t say ‘no.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> c: Thank you all for reading this...fic. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and actually completing it. lmao Also, sorry for the open end-ness of it but I felt like it was fitting. Adventure is still out there...just with a chubby baby on the hip.
> 
> I will continue to finish up my other AUs Promnesia fits! So, if you want more Qrowin AU fluff, head on other there. The next chapter will focus on a sea themed, again, but this time with Qrow as a pirate and Winter as a young wealthy not-mermaid lady. ( ˘ ³˘)
> 
> @ Brynn_Westwood thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this finale chapter. c:
> 
> @ NinaVale omg agreed. ;A; I just want Qrow to be happy...with Winter. So, he will always will be in my pics since i love sappy stuff like that. haha cx
> 
> @ darkvampirekisses Baby Ava is too cute that she runs the ship. lol thank you for reading!
> 
> @ DNAgraceless yessss I wanted Salem to be a "big" character without shifting the story away from basically...a mermaid romance story between Qrow and Winter. lmao thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. :3
> 
> @ sablemelody oh yea. Tai is especially happy that Qrow finally settled down and has his own little family unit. But, he was surprised at the...status Qrow married into cx thank you for reading!


End file.
